LOUDVERSE TV
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Todo comenzó como un día normal como cualquier otro en la casa Loud, hasta que sin previo aviso, un extraño televisor les cae del cielo y una nota les dice que a través de este podrán ver lo que pasa en otras realidades. ¿Qué sorpresas se llevaran cada uno de sus integrantes cuando vean como son retratados en otros universos paralelos? Descúbranlo aquí.
1. La Estúpida TV que Cayó del Cielo

**LOUDVERSE TV**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores del Fandom de TLH, ¿Cómo están? Aquí me presento yo con un nuevo fic, bueno, en realidad esta historia no es de mi creación.**

**Resulta que un amigo mío me insistió muchas, pero MUCHAS veces que pusiera este fic de su invención en mi perfil a lo cual accedí después de TANTA insistencia porque este primer capítulo es algo corto por lo que no me tomó mucho esfuerzo publicarlo.**

**Eso sí, todo lo que pase aquí es invención de él (que cabe aclarar que quiere permanecer en el anonimato) por lo que si les disgusta algo no se molesten conmigo porque lo único que hice aquí fue cambiar y agregar algunas pocas cosas y ya.**

**Así qué sin más, espero que sea de su agrado (me escondo en un bunker arrimándome un poco esperando que todo salga bien)**

**_(LINCOLN)_**

_A veces me pregunto cómo hubieran sido nuestras vidas si nos hubiéramos quedado ajenos a cosas desconocidas, seguir adelante y no dejar que nuestras curiosidades nos atrapen en lo que debería haberse guardado en el futuro._

_Cuando nos enfocamos en el presente, podemos avanzar con dignidad y orgullo, pero ahora ... ahora sabemos muchas cosas, más de lo debido..._

_Y tal vez ese fue el error más grande que cometieron los universos, esa pequeña frase de "la verdad te libera"_

_Bueno, la "verdad" es que es mejor nunca haberlo sabido._

_¿Y como comenzó esta locura, preguntaran? ¿Como todo termina en un caos mucho más grande de lo acostumbrado en donde la mayoría nos arrepentimos por algo que fue extrañamente interesante de ver solo por aprender más de nosotros mismos, de cosas que hubieran pasado antes y nuestros posibles futuros?_

_¿Realmente quieres saber? Si es asi, escucha o lee con atención porque las cosas se van a poner raras._

_Todo esto comenzo con una televisión que calló del cielo... si todo esto comienza con ese fatídico trozo de metal, nuestras vidas nunca serían las mismas desde ese momento..._

_Y ahora me callo y les dejo leer la historia._

_Maldicion, ¿Por qué acordamos hacer de esto un Fan Fiction? Pagaras caro por esto, Luan..._

**CAPITULO UNO: LA ESTUPIDA TELEVISION QUE CAYÓ DEL CIELO**

_(Ni siquiera voy a explicar la razón del titulo de este capitulo; es sencillo. No quiero darles a mis lectores una migraña con metáforas enrevesadas ahora y acabemos con esto de una vez)_

_(Una aclaración final: Esta historia sera narrada desde un tercer punto de vista con algún toque de una narración o un comentario personal de mi parte en algunos momentos, asi que no se quejen en las review en caso de confundirse de alguna forma)_

Todo empezo en un dia aparentemente normal para el resto de la ciudad, pero no para la familia Loud. En fin, empezó de otra forma a la que habitualmente pasa.

Lisa ya sabía sobre la cosa del cielo que iba a caer sobre la familia Loud. Lo sabia desde hace semanas cuando en una investigación que nadie sabe que es, uno de sus monitores le mando una alerta de su satelite (Así como lo oyeron, satélite y nadie sabía sobre eso) que capto a millones de kilómetros sobre un extraño objeto no identificado estaba en dirección a la Tierra.

Durante ese lapso de tiempo intento investigar más sobre la osa que llegara a la Tierra y descubrio unas cuantas cosas.

**Uno:** El objeto no era lo suficientemente grande, hasta lo podia comprar con el tamaño de una television (ups, spoiler...) y que la velocidad en la que viajaba, el choque no ocasionaría un gran daño en donde cayera. Pero no podía confiarse por ahora.

**Dos:** Debido a la friccion del supuesto meteorito, no pudo identificar bien através de su súper telescopio que era lo que venía hacia ellos.

**Tres:** Hablando de donde iba caer, por más que se acercaba el ob jeto, mas iba sabiendo donde chocaría... y desafortunadamente sería en el patio trasero de la casa... y lo "desafortunado" no era exactamente por el daño a propiedad que ocasionaría o algo así, sino por otras razones que se mostraran mas delante.

Continuando con la historia. El dia llego y el supuesto meteorito estaba a hora de llegar a su destino. Lisa desde su computador estaba calculando el tiempo que faltaba hasta que el objeto no identificado iba a caer hacia ellos para ir preparando el bunquer, que alguna vez fue para evitar las travesuras de Luan el 1ro de abril para todos.

_Solo faltaban 15 minutos para que ocurriera lo que cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre._

Para ahorrarse tiempo de dar explicaciones e instruir a las mentes menos desarrolladas, segun sus palabras refiriéndose a todos nosotros. Solo le vastó con apretar un único botón de color rojo para hacer un llamado de atención.

–¡ALERTA! ¡ALERTA! ¡ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO! ¡REPITO, ESTO NO ES CIMULACRO!

Despues de eso, Lisa fue a bajar a las escaleras para ver el predecible resultado de la alarma de emergencias diseñado por ella. Los que estaban presentes en la casa (especialmente por Leni, que pareca reaccionar de forma exagerada, como si una araña se hubiese metido en su cabello)

—Lisa, literalmente ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— pregunto la hija mayor de la casa, Lori. Exigiendo, como ella diría; literalmente una explicación.

—No tengo tiempo para eso, necesito que estén todas aquí.

—Papa y mama te han dicho que nunca usaras eso sin ninguna razón— le espeto la rubia mayor.

—Incluso si nuestros padres estuvieran aqui, tengo una razon para hacerlo, Lori. Solo necesito que mandes a todas nuestras hermanas y hermano aca en este instante para ir directo al bunker y ahí todo se explicara.

Lori arqueo la ceja ante la petición de Lisa, pero con tal de saber que diablos pasaba, entonces lo hizo. Reunió a las demas

–Bien, lo harre. Pero si resulta ser otro de tus locos experimentos… te convertiré en pretzel humano, ¿Entendido?- le advirtio con seriedad

—Todo se explicara cuando lleguemos al bunker, solo necesitamos… Un momento ¿Donde estan Lincoln y Lynn?

—Estan aí atrás, ya sabes como se pone Lynn cuando intenta de muchas maneras humillar a nuestro hermano cuando lo pones en su juego— explicó Luna.

Lisa con el ceño fruncido, se fue a toda prisa hacia el patio de atrás y las demás confundidas por el acto fueron tras ella.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín trasero de la casa Loud, se encontraban el increible, el único y el que es amado por todos, Lincoln Loud y la otra con el nombre de Lynn Loud. Como era habitual con esta ultima, siempre aprovechándose de cualquier cosa para burlarse de el.

Y en esta ocación no fue la excepción. Estaban ahí Lincoln, parado desde un poco lejos donde estaba Lynn, quien sostenía desde el pasto una pelota de futbol americano.

_Nunca pensó que eso terminaría siendo una referencia bastante cruel a cierta serie famosa._

—¿Lynn, estas segura que no vas quitar la pelota cuando este apunto de patearla?

—Si, torpe. Te juro que no lo hare.

—No es que no quiera tener malas esperanzas, pero tengo la sensasión de que…

—¡Solo haslo!— con el grito de Lynn tuvo que echarse a correr por instinto hacia la pelota que estaba reteniendo Lynn en el suelo. Casi a punto de llegar ahí y patearla, Lynn la quito por lo que el con el impulsó voló un poco antes de caer de bruces en el pasto.

—¡Ja! Debes ser mal rapido la praxima vez, Lincoln— se mofo la deportista, y el peliblanco solamente estaba tirando en el suelo maldiciendo silenciosamente por eso. Luego vino Lisa.

—¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Necesitan venir aquí en este instante!— les indico con un extrañamente tono alarmado, cosa que desconcerto a los dos hermanos y al resto que iban detrás de ella.

—¿Qué pasa, cerebrito? Estoy ocupada con…

Luego notaron que el objeto venido del espacio ya estaba a punto de llegar e iba a caer directamente donde estaba Lincoln por lo que todas se alarmaron.

—¡LINCOLN, CUIDADO!

Entonces se levantó de golpe y se añejo del lugar para llegar a dónde estaban sus hermanas. Todos veian al objeto aterrizar rápidamente contra el patio dejando así de un solo choque montones de tierra al aire y creando una pequeña nube polvo.

—¿Estar todos bien?— preguntó Lori tratando de asegurar las cosas a su alrededor con el ambiente polvoroso que se formó. Tomo el silencio como un sí

Luego Lisa saco un tipo de artefacto rastreador para ver donde callo el "meteorito". El resto la siguio para ver que tipo de cosa habia caido en el patio.

Habiendo llegado momentos despues al punto del choque, la nube de polvo y tierra se disipó. El supuesto meteorito creó un gran cráter en donde aterrizo, cualquier hubiese notado eso primero cuando vieron que era lo que cayó del cielo

_No era un meteorito. Era un..._

—¿Un televisor?— fue la pregunta que hicieron casi todos en ese momento.

–¡¿Es la nave espacial de unos marcianitos?!– quiso saber Leni escondiendo asustada tras Lori.

–No, más bien parece un desecho espacial que cayó del cielo– a diferencia suya, Lucy hablaba con toda calma usando su tan propio tono de voz frío e inexpresivo.

–Poo poo…– la pequeña Lily solo miraba con gran curiosidad el objeto siendo cargada por Luna

–Metámoslo en nuestro hogar para poder analizarlo con comodidad– solicitó Lisa algo ansiosa.

Lynn y Lori cargaron juntas de un lado para el otro el televisor hacia la casa, mientras el resto las segan y abrían el paso. Entraron a la casa y les indicaron que la dejaran en la sala y enfrente del televisor del hogar.

—¡Oigan! Encontré el control y también está pegado con una nota— lo que más llamo la atención de eso no fue la mención de la nota, sino que nunca se dieron cuenta que eso estaba detrás del extraño televisor.

_¿Cómo no lo notaron? Nunca se supo..._

Volvieron al punto. Lori tomo la carta y empezó a leerla, que decía así:

"_**Nunca cedas a la tentasión... la curiosidad fue lo que empezo todo...**_

_**Nosotros miramos desde el otro lado para ver... como tomaran esta ofrenda...**_

_**Esto no requiere de un pago... solamente es de su disfrute...**_

_**Pero cuidado... hay cosas que podrán asustarlos o causar alguno tipo de sentimiento...**_

_**¿estaran listos para enfrentar una serie de eventos futuros?... ¿estarán listos para ver los resultados de ciertas acciones?**_

_**Entonces espero que pasen la prueba, familia Loud..."**_

—...Y eso es todo— termino de leer Lori, quien frunco el ceño al completar esa oración. Habia algo que realmente, pero que realmente, no tenía sentido en esa carta

—Sinceramente, no entendi ni J— Lynn hizo el comentario adecuado para mostrar la evidente confusio de parte de la mayoroa ante lo que decía esa carta.

—Creo quien nos está mandado eso, sea quien sea, al parecer nos está diciendo que a través de esta televisión podremos ver universos alternativos o incluso el futuro como si fuera un programa de TV— explico Lucy, el resto la vio como una expresión de "¿estas bromeando?" —es una manera tan profunda de explicarlo.

—Aunque la idea de poder ver universos paralelos o el futuro suena imposible por todas las leyes de la ciencia y la lógica, concuerdo con Lucy. Cosas como que una televisor cayera desde el espacio hace que crea que nuestro supuesto anfitrión nos está dando con esas características y necesito hacer una investigación seria de esto— dijo lisa analizadoramente.

—Entonces... ¿estás diciendo que debemos verlo?

—Asi es.

—¡Esperen un momento!— grito Lori llamando la atensión de todos —¿Que no la carta decía que tuviésemos cuidado? Es decir, podrá ser peligroso ver lo que hay ahí.

_Si tan solo la hubieran escuchado cuando dijo eso…_

—Más bien, la carta solo decía que debamos tener cuidado con lo que vemos porque hay cosas que nos asustarán y otra cosa de sentimientos que realmente no entendí– aclaro ese punto Lana.

—si, si. No seas tan paranoica con esto. Ademan, podemos pasar tiempo en familia viendo estas cosas de otros universos. ¿No te parece una experiencia curiosa?— pregunto Luna, como un intento de persuasión.

—Bueno, podria ser así, pero…

—Es cierto. Lori, quizás incluso puedas ver un futuro donde estés casada con Bobby, ¿No te parece maravilloso?— y ahí fue que el "encanto" de Leni se hizo presente; convertir algo inocente y dulce en un tropiezo hacia lo caolico.

Desde ese momento fue que las cosas comenzaron siendo una guerra mental y decisiva en Lori. Por un lado, sabe que las cosas iban a malir sal si veían lo que mostrase esa rara televisión, pero por otro lado, ver su soñado paraíso matrimonial futuro con su osito Bo-Bo es algo que fantaseaba ver en realidad aunque sea en OTRA realidad. Le hacía sentir demasiado curiosa en realidad.

_¡MALDITA SEA LA CURIOSIDAD!_

—Bien— finalmente acepto Lori, luego cambio ceño a uno de enojo bastante visible —Pero luego no digan que no les advertí. Haci que... aquí vamos.

Lori dio un resoplo frustrante a la toma de desición, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Era el momento de ver estas supuestas realidades por medio de esa misteriosa TV caída del cielo.

Apretó el control y prendió el TV mostrando así lo primero que verá la Familia Loud en esta historia. Era el comienzo de muchas, pero MUCHAS cosas.

**Capítulo uno publicado el 27/02/2020.**

**¡Y Eso fue todo!**

**Hola, soy Lincoln Loud, y tal vez me recuerden en fan fics en donde obligatoriamente tengo que morir como "Requiem por un Loud", el niño que odia su familia por los eventos de No Such Luck o los miles de fan fics incestuosos que me meten con mis hermanas... ok, quizas tengo que cambiar eso luego. Pero bueno, realmente agradezco que hayan leido el inicio de esta alocada y muy…**

**¡Lincoln!**

**Espera. ¿Como es que…?**

**Lincoln, ¿que diablos estás haciendo? Ya termino el caítulo, no necesitas molestar a los lectores con este tipo de cosas. ¿donnde está el remate del chiste?**

**Luan, estoy tratando de despedirme y agradeciendo a dichos lectores. No hay tal chiste y en parte te culpe a ti por obligarme a hacer esto.**

**Lincoln, no empieces con… ¿porqué hablamos de esta forma?**

**¿cual es el problema?**

**Vamos a terminar confundiendo mas al publico si no saben quién habla. Debes arreglarlo.**

**Ok, dejame intentar algo (pone el Modo Teatro)**

**Lincoln: Listo. Ahora si ya podemos entendernos, ¿rstamos claros?**

**Luan: si.**

**Lincoln: Bien. Volviendo al punto, ¿De qué otras cosas venías a hablarme?**

**Luan: La cantidad de errores de novato escritor que has cometido.**

**Lincoln: ¿Errores?**

**Luan: ¡Si! Mira ese monton de basura que has escrito aqui. Hay varios errores ortográficos, falta de tildes, muchas comas innecesarias, y muchas fallas en la redacción, casi parece escrito por Leni.**

**Lincoln: No es gran cosa...**

**Luan: Incluso te sobrevaloras a ti mismo en cada ocasión que apareces.**

**Lincoln: ¿cual es la mentira?**

**Luan: Sin mencionar esa confusa narrasión y forma de referirte a ciertas cosas, decidete ¿es meteorito o es un extraño objeto? Y a veces narras demasiado desde tu punto de vista y haces comentarios peronales.**

**Lincoln: Ya aclare eso desde un inicio...**

**Luan: Sin mencionar que sueltas demasiados spoilers.**

**Lincoln: ¿Solo por eso? ¡Vamos! Apenas la primera vez que hago esto, tampoco me destroces. Ademas ¿desde cuándo te volviste una critica de literatura de la noche a la mañana?**

**Luan: Eso no es el punto, Lincoln. El punto es que presentar mejor el escrito para los nuevos lectores. ¿qué pensaran los nuevos lectores? Digo, esta discusión ya se esta volviendo mas larga que el capitulo en si.**

**Lincoln: Wow, tampoco exageres...**

**Luan: Asi que te recomiendo que tengas a Lucy como tu Beta Reader en los proximos capítulos y que pronto edites esta horrozo prologo.**

**Lincoln: Con tal de que te vayas de aqui y no metamos demasiado relleno aqui, esta bien, ahora puede irte.**

**Luan: Esta bien (se va y Lincoln quita el Modo Teatro)**

**Uff, espero no pasar de nuevo por esto. Bueno, ya sin mas. Espero que les haya gustado (a diferencia de Luan) este incio de una desastrozas y extraña serie de acontecimientos que sucederan pronto. Dejen su review y sigan este fic. Adios.**


	2. COCINA EXTRAVAN LOUD

**LOUDVERSE TV**

_**(LINCOLN)**_

_A veces las primeras impresiones son una forma que nos hace sacar conclusiones apresuradas._

_Y dichas conclusiones nos dejan con expectativas positivas de lo que vamos a ver._

_Es el perfecto engaño al espectador..._

_Cuando el verdadero contenido llega ante nuestros ojos..._

**CAPÍTULO DOS: COCINA EXTRAVAN LOUD**

_(Excelente título, ¿Verdad? Solo vean el capítulo y verán porque la razón del nombre)_

La pantalla se encendió dando inicio a la locura.

**[Se oía el murmullo de murmullos y platos de plata que golpeaban.**

**Detrás de un mostrador, dos hombres estaban uno frente al otro. Ambos llevaban delantales y se habían atado paños a la frente para evitar que el sudor les cayera por las cejas. Uno tenía los brazos cruzados mientras que el otro estaba parado con una mano en la cadera estando a su lado.**

**Eran claramente Lincoln y el Lynn Sr. (A.K.A el Señor Loud) aunque algunos cambios los marcaron claramente como tal. Lincoln parecía tener alrededor de quince años, mostrando sus dientes astillados no tan prominentes mientras que una cicatriz alrededor de su ceja se destacaba. Lynn había decidido afeitarse el pelo, y había una tela atada alrededor de su calva cabeza]**

-Wow...- es lo que dijeron los presentes en la sala, dando su primera impresión a lo que la televisión que cayó del cielo les estaba mostrando. Realmente habían hecho bien el trabajo

-No puedo creer que esta cosa realmente muestre esos dichosos universos- se indignó Lori.

-Oigan, miren a Lincoln. Se ve un poco más alto que el nuestro- todas miraron al Lincoln de la pantalla.

-Debo admitirlo, Lincoln, hasta te ves un poco apuesto- comentó Lola sonriendo un poco.

Lincoln no dijo nada al respecto (Aunque sintió una rara sensación de incomodidad por un involuntario doble sentido en esas palabras) Solo se dedicó a mirar a su versión alternativa en pantalla.

-Oigan, miren a papá- señaló Lynn al patriarca Loud en la TV.

-Vaya, hasta que al fin tuvo dignidad nuestro viejo de hacerlo- dijo Luna en un tono de broma.

-¡Lo sé!- Leni dijo mientras "analizaba" la cabeza de Lynn Sr. -debería considerarlo.

-No entiendo por qué de aferrarse tanto a un montón de células muertas, ya qué de todas formas, sabe que lo está perdiendo. Es mejor afeitarse, el cabello puede estar muy sobrevalorado- Lisa dijo uno de sus monólogos científicos que nadie pidió.

El resto de las hermanas y Lincoln miraron a la Loud genio con extrañez. No esperaban de entre todas las cosas que ella opinara sobre el cabello.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo dar mi análisis con respecto al tema?

**[Mientras tanto, el Señor Quejón, una Lynn de diecisiete años qué vestida una camisa gris de manga larga, y un agente de policía cualquiera, estaban viendo las dos lasañas que estaban delante de ellos. Una multitud se congregó a su alrededor, desde personas mayores hasta los compañeros de clase de Lincoln totalmente crecidos como él, completamente silenciosos mientras observaban atentamente. Cerca de los tres, Lily, de cinco años, agarró un micrófono que estaba conectado a un sistema de intercomunicador que fue supervisado por Lisa, de ocho años]**

-Esperen…- Lynn miró más de cerca la pantalla -¿Qué estoy vistiendo?

-¡AWW, miren a Lily con su pequeño micrófono!- expresó Leni con entusiasmo.

-¿Pero qué está haciendo ella con un micrófono en primer lugar?- preguntó Luan.

Luna echó un vistazo más de cerca a la escena que tenía delante y luego abrió mucho los ojos

-Chicas, ¿están Lincoln y papa teniendo un enfrentamiento culinario?

-Eso es extraño- reconoció Lucy.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Lincoln -no es tan raro, ¿Acaso nunca han visto Master Chef?

-No parece ser lo mismo- Luna defendió la afirmación de Lucy -quiero decir... solo espera.

**[Finalmente, el trío dejó los tenedores en el mostrador mientras miraban atentamente los platos delante de ellos, Lily les deslizó tres trozos de papel. El Sr. Quejón fue el primero, inmediatamente escribió su voto y se lo dio a Lily. El oficial de policía fue el siguiente, y tomó unos minutos más antes de escribir su voto también. Finalmente, Lynn era la única que quedaba, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza hacia los otros dos. Miró entre los dos platos, luego a su padre y hermano. Con un suspiro y una rápida mirada a Lincoln, ella escribió su voto y lo dio.**

**Lily, de cinco años, tomó todos los votos y los miró. Le dio una rápida mirada a Lincoln, antes de tomar su micrófono.**

**-Y el ganador de esta batalla de Lasañas es para... ¡Lynn Loud Sr!]**

-Vaya, quiero decir, tres jueces, dos platos puestos antes de cada uno, los dos cocineros esperando el veredicto sobre quién cocinó el mejor plato.

-Aun así, habiendo visto esto. Se puede concluir que lo primero que estamos viendo es un universo donde nuestro padre si abrió su restaurante y Lincoln decidió seguir tus pasos- dio otro análisis Lisa acomodándose las gafas.

-Lisa, ¿Estás segura de que este es un universo alternativo? Quiero decir, esto podría ser una especie de futuro- señaló Licoln.

-Hmm... buen punto. Pero teniendo en cuenta la carta que nos dio el que mando esta televisión, es dudable.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estaban teniendo un enfrentamiento en primer lugar?- quiso saber Lana.

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres ver a dos hombres poner a prueba sus habilidades el uno contra el otro, la victoria para ir a uno por habilidad o por casualidad o algo así?- le Lola respondió.

**[Aplausos y chiflidos llenaron el aire cuando Lynn Sr. asintió con la cabeza, tranquilamente seguro de su victoria. Lincoln parecía decepcionado, pero aún mantenía la cabeza alta. Los dos se acercaron y se dieron la mano.**

**-Pensé que te tenía esta vez- dijo Lincoln suavemente.**

**-Bueno, recomendaría que pongas un poco más de queso la próxima vez, hijo- aconsejó su padre]**

-¿En serio, Lincoln? ¿De verdad perdiste solo por no poner más queso?- reía Luan.

-¡OYE! ¡No me hables como si yo fuera él! Digo, soy yo el de ahí, pero es obvio que hay diferencias. Universos alternativos, ¿recuerdas?

-Mientras seas tú el que está ahí, puedo señalarte cuando quiera.

**[Una pequeña curva apareció en el extremo de los labios de Lincoln.**

**-Lo tendré en mente, papá.**

**-Amigo- un Rusty de quince años salió, se inclinó sobre el mostrador y tiró de la manga de Lincoln, con lágrimas fluyendo libremente por su rostro. Estaban detrás de él, Clyde, Zach y Liam, estos últimos dos le daban palmaditas en la espalda.**

**-Apostaste por mí otra vez, ¿No?- Lincoln parecía despreocupado mientras negaba despacio.**

**Rusty asintió con la cabeza. Lincoln miró a Zach y Liam y cómo, mientras ambos intentaban consolar a Rusty, también miraron hacia abajo.**

**-Zach, Liam, ¿también apostaron por mí?**

**Los dos muchachos se congelaron y se miraron.**

**-Bueno ...**

**-Tal vez ...**

**Lincoln levantó una mano, antes de estirar el cuello, mirando a través del restaurante de tamaño decente. Vio dos mechones de cabello rubio caminando entre las mesas, recogiendo y distribuyendo dinero.**

**-¡LOLA! ¡LANA!- gritó.**

**Las dos cabezas se congelaron en su lugar, antes de aparecer inmediatamente frente a Lincoln en forma de Lola y Lana de diez años. Usaban camisas blancas de manga larga, pantalones negros con un delantal gris claro atado en el frente y zapatos grises sin cordones, igual que Lynn. El cabello de Lana tenia coletas normales, pero Lola había elegido atar su cabello en una sola coleta. Ambos trataron de no parecer atrapadas con las manos dentro del tarro de galletas]**

-Heh, te ves muy bien de camarera, Lola- Lynn bromeó cuando Lola se quedó completamente quieta, casi como una estatua.

-¿Eso significa que mi yo de ese universo ya no puede jugar tanto en el barro? Aw...- Lana hizo una mueca de decepción.

-Eh… ¿Tenemos siquiera un tarro de galletas?- Leni se rascó la cabeza confundida.

**[-Lola, pensé que papá te dijo que dejaras de apostar en nuestros enfrentamientos.**

**-Bueno... ya ves...- comenzó Lana antes de que Lola interrumpiera.**

**-Estamos teniendo problemas financieros con el restaurante, ¡Y queríamos ayudar!- explicó a lo que la fontanera asintiendo rápidamente.**

**Lincoln no parecía convencido mientras veía a otro lado, más en específico, la caja registradora quien se encintaba nada más y nada menos que en Lisa de 8 años.**

**-Hey, Lisa. ¿Estamos en números rojos?**

**-Eso será $18.50 señor. Espere un momento- Lisa miró hacia atrás. -¡No, todavía estamos en verdes!- volvió su atención al cliente -lo sentimos, ¿pagará efectivo, crédito, débito o cheque?]**

-Tengo un certificado universitario, un IQ aproximadamente de 200, me especializado en varios campos de la ciencia, ¿Y lo único para que me utilizan es para hacer cuentas en una caja registradora? Estoy seriamente replanteando cosas a futuro- gruñía una muy indignada Lisa.

-El genio a menudo no es bien reconocido durante su vida, Lisa- Lucy trató de consolarla.

-No me le recuerdes- la chica de gafas suspiró.

**[Lincoln volvió a mirar a Lola y Lana, esperando otra excusa. Lola se quedó callada antes de suspirar ruidosamente.**

**-¡Vamos, Lincoln! ¡Esta fue una oportunidad de oro para nosotros! A la gente le encanta este tipo de cosas y probablemente les encantaría más si lograran sacar provecho de ella. ¿Está mal si pudiéramos ayudarlos a hacer eso?**

**Lincoln vio a Lana.**

**-... Había un nuevo conjunto de herramientas a la venta y mi salario no lo cubría.**

**Lincoln estaba a punto de frotarse la cara, antes de recordar dónde estaba y volver a ponerlos a sus costados.**

**-Muy bien, adelante y quédense con el dinero. Aun así, durante las próximas dos semanas, no hay bolas de barro para ti, Lana, y no esperes ninguna ayuda con tus fiestas de té, Lola.**

**Mirando las expresiones de horror de los gemelos, Lincoln puso una mirada dura.**

**-¿Estoy claro?**

**Lentamente, las gemelas asintieron y caminaron hacia atrás, probablemente para guardar sus ganancias en un lugar seguro]**

\- Está bien, dos preguntas- habló Lola -¿Desde cuanto este Lincoln adquirió un carácter así? E incluso entonces, ¿Su cocina es realmente tan buena? Quiero decir, perdió contra papá.

-Perdió haciendo lasaña contra papá. Eso no es exactamente una señal de que es malo para cocinar, solo que no pudo hacer una lasaña mejor, y honestamente, ¿Quién puede?- dijo Luan.

-Okey… ¿Qué pasa con el primero?- siguió hablando la princesa rosa.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que esto se ambienta en un futuro y que al menos tres o cuatro de nosotras ya no estemos en casa, debe haberse tomado en serio su trabajo como el hombre de la casa- esta vez, Luna contesto la duda. -y debió haber aprendido eso de alguien...

Casi todos voltearon su vista hacia la Loud mayor, Lori, quien estaba confundida por las miradas inquisitivas de sus hermanas y Lincoln.

-¿Qué?

-¡Nada!- respondieron todos no queriendo enojarla.

-¡JA! Como si quisiera aprender algo de ella en primer lugar- se burló Lincoln, lo cual fue un gran error.

-¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar?- aunque lo dijo en tono bajo, la ferocidad en esa amenazas de Lori eran tan claras como su expresión enojona.-porque si no lo haces voy a convertirte en este momento en pretzel humano.

Y así comenzó el caos entre ambos hermanos. Luan en un intento de calmar las tensión, hizo su trabajo mejor que nadie.

-Wow, ¿Acaso estamos tratando de CALENTAR el ambiente? ¡JAJAJA! ¿Entienden?- Para fortuna de Lincoln, eso hizo que todos suspiraran desganados por ese chiste tan malo y pararan por el momento. Después de eso volvieron su atención a la pantalla.

**[-¡Lincoln!- saltó el joven antes de mirar a su padre quien lo llamó y que ya estaba trabajando en otros platos -¡Si tienes tiempo para hablar con tus amigos, pregúntales que quieren!**

**-¡Bien, papá!- Lincoln le gritó antes de mirar a Rusty, Liam, Zach y Clyde -muy bien, ¿Quieren algo? ¿O ya gastaron todo en apuestas?**

**Lentamente, los tres primeros del grupo asintieron, mientras que Lincoln trató de parecer que no estaba demasiado impresionado por eso. Rusty miró hacia el suelo, mientras que Liam y Zach miraron hacia un lado. Finalmente, a Zach se le ocurrió una idea.**

**-Oye, Lincoln. ¿Qué tal cuatro cuencos de arroz con huevo crudo vertido encima?]**

-... ¿Arroz con huevo crudo derramado encima? Eso suena poco saludable- dijo Leni. El resto de las hermanas estaban de acuerdo haciendo comentarios de disgusto. Lincoln no del todo, porque en cierta forma se le hacía familiar ese platillo.

**[Liam inmediatamente se dio cuenta y tocó a Rusty en la espalda.**

**-¡Oye, Rusty! ¿Escuchas eso? Lincoln va a hacer su huevo, te gusta cuando hace sus huevos, ¿Verdad?**

**Rusty levantó la vista, sus ojos realmente parecían brillar como gemas por eso.**

**-¿Realmente lo vas a hacer?**

**-Y Bueno... ¿Con qué van a pagar?]**

-Wow, Lincoln, ¿Ni siquiera eres considerado con tus propios amigos?- Luna dijo sin impresionarse por esa actitud.

-Bueno, estoy… ¡DIGO! Él está ayudando a administrar un negocio- Lincoln le recordó a la rockera -las amistades vienen después

**[El entusiasmo de los tres murió rápidamente. El mismo Liam volvió los bolsillos al revés, solo para que se cayeran unos trozos pelusa. Zach y Rusty tuvieron el mismo resultado. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaban a punto de disculparse y salir del restaurante...**

**-Oh, está bien. Pagaré la cuenta- habló Clyde atrayendo la atención de los pelirrojos hacia él teniendo ya pequeñas lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos. Lincoln parecía un poco escéptico.**

**-¿Estás seguro de eso, Clyde?- quiso corroborar y él asintió.**

**-Muy bien, ¡Cuatro cuencos de Tamago Kake Gohan, por venir!- dijo Lincoln volviéndose para obtener lo que necesitaba. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Clyde ser agradecido profusamente por los demás.]**

-¿Ta-ma-go qué cosa?- preguntó Lana mientras el resto de las chicas se rascaban la cabeza ante las extrañas palabras que salían de la boca de ese Lincoln, y el propio Lincoln arqueo la ceja por eso.

-Suena japonés- Lucy planteó esa hipótesis.

-Un momento- Lori rápidamente mostró el motor de búsqueda en su teléfono y escribiendo la frase desconocida -está bien, aparentemente 'Tamago Kake Gohan' es un... plato japonés.

-Se los dije.

-Eso es raro. ¿Cómo sabe Lincoln sobre un plato japonés?- todas las hermanas Loud miraron a Lincoln en busca de una respuesta.

-No me vean a mí, no soy él- Lincoln estaba disgustado que hicieran, de nuevo, comparaciones, con su yo de la TV.

-¿No es obvio, chicas? ¡Lo buscó en Internet!- Leni chasqueó la lengua.

Aun por más ridículo que fuera esa posibilidad, era la que más sentido tendría en esto. Así que no discutieron más sobre el tema.

**["Es hora." pensó Lincoln para sí mismo, tomando una gran olla de barro, poniendo arroz de grano corto en ella, vertiendo agua dentro, luego cerrando la tapa mientras subía el fuego. También sacó unos dientes de ajo, unas cebollas enteras, una botella de salsa de soja, antes de dejarlos a un lado.**

**Luego, fue a la nevera y la abrió. Mirando hacia adentro, apareció un ceño fruncido en su rostro cuando se asomó para mirar a Lynn Loud Sr. quien estaba en el proceso de servir otra porción de lasaña.**

**-¡Papá! ¡¿Dónde están los huevos de marca?!**

**-¡Están arriba!**

**Lincoln rápidamente miró hacia adentro, apartando suavemente algunos otros ingredientes, antes de asentir.**

**-¡Ya los vi! ¡Gracias!- dijo alcanzando el interior...**

**... sacando huevos normales]**

-¡¿ME ESTÁS TOMANDO EL PELO?!- Lola preguntó cuándo vio al Lincoln de la pantalla sacar unos huevos baratos que cualquiera podría haber comprado en un supermercado -¡ERES EL COCINERO DE UN RESTAURANTE, TIENES SIQUIERA ESTÁNDARES!

-Lola, cálmate- pidió Lana con un tono molesto, y al igual que las demás, se tapó los odios por el grito que soltó Lola.

-Eh, crees que un restaurante que tiene "estándares" por darles uniformes a todos también sería suficiente bueno para obtener huevos mejores- dijo Lynn.

**[Sacó cuatro huevos, consiguió cuatro tazones separados y partió cada huevo, dejando caer el huevo líquido en cada uno. Agarrando un tenedor, Lincoln batió cada huevo hasta obtener un color amarillo uniforme, la yema bien mezclada con la clara de huevo. Justo cuando terminó de batir los huevos, la olla de barro comenzó a emitir vapor, una señal de que el arroz estaba listo. Levantando la parte superior, el chef de cabello blanco sacó una porción de arroz chamuscado en otros tazones antes de dejarlos a un lado.**

**Agarrando una tabla de cortar y un cuchillo de cocina, comenzó a cortar cada uno de los ingredientes. El cuchillo se movía rápida y calmadamente, cortando cada ingrediente en pedazos, el sonido rítmico del cuchillo se juntaba en el tablero. Finalmente, sacó una sartén de metal negro y la puso en la estufa, encendiéndola y dejando que las llamas calentaran la sartén. Tomando el aceite de sésamo, lo aplicó a la sartén antes de dejar el aceite a un lado. Mirando hacia atrás a los ingredientes picados, juntó una porción el uno del otro, alineó el tablero con la sartén...**

**Y usó el cuchillo como un palo de hockey con los ingredientes como si estos fuesen discos]**

-Vaya, eso fue genial- Lynn sonrió un poco sorprendida por eso.

-Sabes, creo que es la primera vez que veo a Lincoln cocinando, incluso si no es el nuestro- comentó Luan.

-Sí, quizás y puedas aprender de algo de esto, ¿No, Lincoln?- Luna le sonrió a su hermano, quien estaba igualmente sorprendido por la habilidad de cocina de su contraparte.

**[Los ingredientes volaron por el aire antes de aterrizar en la sartén, su llegada puntuada con un chisporroteo al encontrarse con el aceite caliente. Lincoln agarró la salsa de soya y agregó un poco en la sartén, poniendo la salsa de soya a un lado mientras tomaba uno de los tazones con los huevos revueltos y uno de los tazones con arroz.**

**-Bien, ¿listo?- Lincoln preguntó con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a la estufa, el aroma de los ingredientes comenzó a permear en el aire. Los compañeros de clase de Lincoln asintieron, Rusty en particular parecía muy emocionado.**

**Con eso, Lincoln tomó el tazón de huevos revueltos y lo inclinó, dejando que el líquido revuelto fluyera hacia la sartén. Los huevos se mezclan con la salsa de soja, el ajo y la cebolla. Antes de que la mezcla pudiera cocinar, Lincoln agarró el mango...**

**Volteando la mezcla al aire]**

Todos se detuvieron y miraron con asombro.

-¡Genial!- Lynn y Lana vitorearon.

-Impresionante- reconoció Lucy.

-Fascinante- Lisa estuvo de acuerdo; Lola asintió con la cabeza.

-Me pregunto cuántas veces lo estropeó- Luan se frotó la barbilla.

Leni notó que Luna y Lori tenían las fauces abiertas. Rápidamente aprovechó la oportunidad para cerrarlo por ellas.

Y el propio Lincoln miro con sorpresa al observar el método de cocción de... bueno, sí mismo.

-Solo un segundo más, y habría terminado con huevos revueltos a medio cocinar.

**[Los huevos tomaron la mezcla de salsa de soja, ajo y cebolla, convirtiéndose en una nueva mezcla. La mezcla voló tan alto que casi raspó el techo, antes de caer al suelo. Lincoln levantó rápidamente la sartén de la estufa caliente, cogió la mezcla y la transfirió rápidamente al bol de arroz.**

**Lincoln dejó caer el cuenco frente a Rusty. El cuenco en sí parecía absolutamente apetitoso. El huevo revuelto crudo se mezcló bien con los otros ingredientes y cubrió casi cada grano. Rusty se controló visiblemente, hasta que los demás recibieron sus órdenes.**

**Lincoln les hizo un gesto para decir: Cuatro Tamago Kake Gohans. A la orden]**

-Sabes… tienes que admitir... que eso se ve bien- dijo Lori mirando el plato que el Lincoln de la pantalla preparó.

-Aww, hombre. Voy a tener mucha hambre cuando esto termine- Lynn gimió.

-Está bien, puedo ver por qué mi yo de ahí se tomó tan serio la amenaza de Lincoln- admitió Lola.

-¡Lo sé!- Leni estuvo de acuerdo -normalmente, creo que las cosas crudas son asquerosas, ¡Pero esto se ve tan bien! Probablemente deberías tomar una foto.

-¡Buena idea!- Lori sacó su celular y tomó una foto. Al mirarla, frunció el ceño -rayos, simplemente no se ve igual.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln al ver a su otro Yo de la pantalla, un sentimiento estaba saliendo dentro él. Era... ¿envidia? No, quizás un deseo, desear que fuera como él, ¿Qué tan especiales eran sus otros Yos en otros universos a diferencia de él? Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber

Quien sabría que dicha curiosidad lo terminaría metiéndolo en problemas a futuro. Pero eso es historia para otro día.

**[-¡GRACIAS!- con eso, los cuatro acabaron pronto mostrando audiblemente su agradecimiento.**

**-¡Esto sabe delicioso!- exclamó Clyde tomándose un momento para darse cuenta de que algo de su comida se metió en su mejilla y limpiándose solo para lamerlo de su dedo.**

**-¡Lo sé!- apoyó Liam -¡Normalmente, le haría caso a mi madre y me mantendría alejado de los alimentos crudos, pero para este plato, no tendré intención de escuchar! Lo siento, mamá...**

**Zach asintió con la cabeza para decir: -El sabor y la textura en sí son muy agradables. La forma en que cubre mi garganta a medida que se desliza hacia abajo es particularmente exquisito.**

**-Hey, Lincoln- le llamó Rusty mientras se limpiaba la boca antes de sonreír -¿Recuerdas todas las veces que intentaste hacer esto bien?**

**Lincoln se río débilmente cuando sus ojos adquirieron una apariencia vidriosa.**

**-Sí, recuerdo esos días...]**

-Sí, apuesto a que podría haber saboreado algo mejor si hubiera usado mejores huevos- Lola comentó disgustada.

-Sí, me pregunto cómo habría sabido eso- quiso saber su gemela.

-En realidad, no creo que así funcione- Lincoln habló haciendo que todas le presten atención.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Lincoln?- le Lisa preguntó.

-Bueno, por lo que sé, los huevos más caros tienen un sabor más pronunciado- explico con detalle. Recordó algo de en un libro que le dio su padre en sus primeras enseñanzas sobre cocina básica.

-Pero, al ver que este Lincoln solo tiene como un segundo para empacar todo ese sabor en huevos, entonces probablemente querría huevos que no tengan tanto sabor por sí mismos. De hecho, cuanto más blanqueen los huevos, mejor sabor tienen.

-Hmm ... interesante. Un caso real donde más caro no significa más mejor.

**[-Lincoln…**

**-¡GAH!- los cuatro comensales gritaron, casi ahogándose con el arroz cuando Lucy apareció sin previo aviso (Como siempre) vestida de la misma manera que el resto de las hermanas.**

**-¿Qué pasa, Lucy?- quiso saber Lincoln para nada sorprendido, ya estaba acostumbrado.**

**-Los clientes de la mesa seis quieren una casa de arroz frito y una orden de Currywurst]**

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es Currywurst?- Lana se rascó un lado de la cabeza.

-Espera... aparentemente, es algo de Alemania. Se supone que es salchicha o salchicha alemana, con una salsa de tomate mezclada con polvo de curry.

-Bien, ¿Qué está pasando?- Luan también se rascó la cabeza -el menú de ese restaurante de papá incluye algo de Estados Unidos, Japón y ahora de Alemania. ¿Acaso ese restaurante tiene una temática internacional?

-Parece que sí, ¿Dónde hay algo de Inglaterra, hombre?- Luna no pudo evitar preguntar.

**[-Bien. Lo siento, chicos. ¡El deber llama! ¡Asegúrate de pagarle a Lisa!- dijo Lincoln mientras comenzaba a trabajar en las órdenes.**

**Y así fue el resto del turno. Lucy o las gemelas vendrían con una orden, Lincoln y Lynn Sr. cumplirían las órdenes en un tiempo récord, Lynn Jr. haría un reto de cuántos platos podría lavar, Lisa estaba en la caja registradora (mientras miraba todo el restaurante con su vigilancia) y la pequeña Lily ayudaría siempre que pudiera cuando levantara la vista de su dibujo. Era un sistema simple y eficiente.**

**Finalmente, las órdenes comenzaron a convertirse en un goteo cuando el día comenzó a dar paso a la noche. Algunos de los clientes más tardíos agradecieron al salir del edificio. Muy pronto, el restaurante estaba vacío, Lynn Loud Sr. se estiró, sintiendo algunos discos en su columna crujir ruidosamente.**

**-Muy bien, niños. Tengo que recoger a su madre. Mientras no estoy, pueden limpiar el lugar. Lincoln, tú estás a cargo, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Espera, ¿Por qué está a cargo Lincoln? ¡Soy la mayor!- alegó Lynn sintiéndose insultada]**

-Bueno, él es el cocinero. Tú eres la camarera- Lucy respondió, ganándose un gruñido de la deportista.

-Oh...- Lola se río de esa humillación.

**[-Bien- Lincoln acató la orden de su padre.**

**-¿Todavía te sientes mal por perder?**

**-No, ya estoy pensando en cómo vencerte la próxima vez- le sonrió con toda confianza.**

**-¡Ese es el espíritu!- Lynn Sr. le devolvió la sonrisa, luego se volvió hacia las demás -recuerden, ¡Quiero este lugar impecable!**

**Sin más Lynn Sr. salió del edificio. Tan pronto como eso sucedió, Lincoln se volvió hacia sus hermanas.**

**-Muy bien, lo mismo de siempre. Lana y Lola, limpian las mesas. Lynn, guarda los platos. Lisa, cuenta nuestras ganancias por hoy. Lucy, comienza a revisar nuestro inventario, volveré pronto. Cualquiera que termine con sus tareas temprano, va a ayudar a alguien, ¿de acuerdo?]**

-No está mal, Lincoln. Ciertamente llegaste lejos- Lori lo felicitó.

-Recuerda que siempre soy yo quien mantengo en orden esta casa cuando sucede algo- ninguna de las hermanas parecía discutirle eso, era una obviedad.

**[Sus hermanas asintieron cuando comenzaron a hacer sus quehaceres. Lincoln estaba a punto de irse, cuando alguien tiró de su manga. Mirando hacia abajo resultando que era Lily.**

**-¿Estás realmente bien?- preguntó claramente preocupada.**

**-Sí, esto bien, Lily- Lincoln sonrió torcidamente mientras se bajaba para mirar a Lily a los ojos.**

**-Pero perdiste…**

**-Sí, suele pasar. Pierdes algunas, ganas otras- le explicó mostrando su decepción brevemente.**

**-Excepto cuando se trata de cocinar contra papá- Lola sonrió de lado -entonces simplemente pierdes en todas]**

-Auch... eso sí que debe doler- el comentario de la deportista no se hizo esperar. El peliblanco intento no parecer afectado, pero viendo el desarrollo de esto... sabía que vendría algo malo.

**[-Sin ofender, Link. Eres un buen cocinero, pero papá está en otro nivel.**

**-¡AH!- gritó por la frustración.**

**-Ella tiene razón, ¿Sabes?- dijo Lynn, inclinándose fuera de su lugar -intentarle ganar a papá en realidad se está volviendo un hábito muy vergonzoso de tu parte.**

**-Estoy bastante seguro de que la definición de vergüenza es la misma cuando lee comics en ropa interior. O sea, una inexistente.**

**Lincoln ni siquiera reaccionó cuando Lucy apareció**

**-¿Tú también, Lucy?- luego miró a su alrededor, en específico a su hermana genio -¿Tú no dirás nada, Lisa?**

**-No, las otras parecían haber dicho todos los puntos que habría hecho- contestó levantando la vista de su conteo.**

**-Gracias por eso- Lincoln volvió a mirar a Lily -¿Ves? Estoy bien. Habrá la próxima vez. Y francamente, no me importa mucho mi historial. Todo lo que necesito es solo eso y estaré justo como la lluvia. ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Lily?**

**-Lo entiendo- le sonrió con su clásica ternura]**

-¿Entonces Lincoln y papá han estado haciendo este enfrentamiento por un tiempo, y Lincoln perdió cada uno?- preguntó Leni.

-Es una muy mala racha perdedora- Luna hizo una mueca.

-Debe ser como 0-20- Lynn adivinó, luego miro a su hermano, quien parecía molesto por eso -no te sientas mal, Lincoln. Al menos eres un buen perdedor.

-Lo que digas.

**[-Bien, ahora…-**

**Alguien toco la puerta.**

**Todos hicieron una pausa en sus tareas y miraron la puerta. Quien estaba ahí, no era papá. Él hubiera usado su llave y hubiera entrado.**

**Lincoln miró la cerradura. Estaba bloqueado. Sí, papá habría usado su llave.**

**Aun así, ¿Quién estaba en la puerta? Respirando profundamente, caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y la abrió.**

**-¿Hola?**

**-Ah, saludos.**

**Lincoln abrió completamente la puerta, dejando entrar a un viejo bajito vestido con la mejor ropa y acompañado por dos hombres con trajes negros. Los Louds rápidamente se dieron cuenta de quién era la persona.**

**-¿Señor Tetherby?**

**-¿Tetherby?- no era para nadie un secreto la fama de ese señor. Uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad, un hombre que si se le daba la gana, compraba cualquier establecimiento aun de la forma más sucia posible. Nadie en su sano juicio le agradaba a ese sujeto]**

-Oh cielos, ¿No me digan quiere comprar el establecimiento a menos que Lincoln pueda vencerlo en un enfrentamiento culinario?- Luan predijo un poco tensa.

-No lo sabes, en realidad podría querer comer allí- contrapuso Leni.

-Sí, un tipo rico como ese quiere comer allí... que buen chiste, Leni... al menos dio más risa que los de Luan- Lana se mofó.

-¡HEY!- exclamó la comediante-

**[-Sí, me alegra ver que ustedes me reconocen. ¿Cómo están esta buena noche?- preguntó Tetherby, los dos guardias tomaron posiciones a su lado.**

**-Bien...- Lincoln respondió inseguro de por qué un miembro estimado de la sociedad (al menos estaba seguro de que eso era lo que Tetherby preferiría que lo llamaran) estaba haciendo en su restaurante de "clase baja"**

**-Excelente, excelente. ¿Te importa si pregunto por el paradero de tu padre?- Lincoln levantó una ceja por esa petición.**

**-¿Papá? Está afuera ahora mismo. Pero puedo hablar por él.**

**-¿En serio? ¡Oh, gracias a Dios, muchacho! He estado tratando de contactar a tu padre durante bastante tiempo, y sus constantes negativas han comenzado a ser bastante irritantes para mí.**

**-¿Se ha estado negando a verte?- frunció el celo el peliblanco.**

**-Tu padre puede ser tan irracional. Estoy seguro de que podemos sentarnos y hablar. Podemos discutir un precio justo para este restaurante de clase baja**

**-¡¿QUÉ?!- la familia Loud lo escucharon quedando boquiabiertos ante la charla bastante informal de Tetherby]**

-Oh, vamos, ¿Alguien realmente no vio eso venir?- Luan preguntó retóricamente.

-... más o menos- admitió Leni.

-Está bien, cualquiera excepto tú, Leni- Luan se frotó la cara con una mano.

**[-Oh, pero que escandalo- Lord Tetherby gimió mientras se frotaba la oreja -podrían hacer que alguien se quede sordo con ese tipo de ruido. ¿Ahora ya podemos hablar?**

**-Di-discúlpeme, pero creo que no te escuché correctamente cuando dijiste eso.**

**Tetherby lo miró extrañamente mientras le entregaba a Lincoln una tarjeta con su número de teléfono.**

**-Oh, chico, ¿Qué es difícil de comprender acerca de mis deseos para este lugar? Deseo comprar esta propiedad de tu padre.**

**-No.**

**-¿Perdón?- cuestionó Tetherby.**

**-No, conozco a mi papá. Y se que el no venderá este restaurant a un hombre como tu, y puedes esperar la misma respuesta cuando vengas de nuevo. Este es nuestro restaurante, y nunca estará a la venta- se mantuvo firme al decir esto]**

-Vaya, este Lincoln tiene pelot...- Lynn estaba a punto de terminar su frase antes ver la mirada advertencia de Lori que le recordó la presencia de las menores y Lincoln, así que se corrigió -coraje, sí, mucho coraje.

**[Se hizo el silencio tenso y casi sepulcral antes de que Tetherby suspirara.**

**-Estás siendo bastante irrazonable aquí, muchacho. Si puedes dejar de ser terco por un momento, puedes darte cuenta de la gran oportunidad que tienes ante ti. Aunque puedes perder tu restaurante aquí, podré construir un restaurante más respetable aquí. Por qué, con mi influencia, muchos chefs de alto nivel se congregarán aquí, y podrías aprender una cocina más refinada de ellos. Podrías ser mucho más que esclavizarte aprendiendo las recetas plebeyas de tu padre de clase baja.]**

-¡OIGA! Este tipo es un imbécil- Lana no contuvo su comentario de molestia.

-Sí, ¿A qué viene este sujeto a decir ese tipo de cosas sobre la cocina de papá?- Lynn se enfureció por el comentario al igual que el resto.

-Debería tener más respeto- Lincoln no se demoró en dar su opinión.

-Bueno, no te ofendas, Lincoln, pero apuesto a que este tipo come cosas mucho más elegantes de las que usualmente sirves- Lola se disculpó.

-Sí, para mal, él sigue siendo una persona muy influyente en la comunidad- Lori, lucía un poco preocupada -este Lincoln debería saber en con quién se mete.

**[-¡ÓIGAME!**

**Ante ese comentario, Lynn se adelantó, Lincoln apenas pudo retenerla a tiempo. Los dos guardaespaldas de Tetherby se pusieron delante de él por si pasaba lo peor. Lynn solo les gruñó y, aunque sus expresiones no cambiaron, retrocedió ligeramente.**

**El resto de las hermanas no reaccionaron tan violentamente como Lynn , pero la mirada en sus ojos ciertamente habría despojado a Tetherby de toda su riqueza y enviado al comedor de beneficencia.**

**-¡M-modales, niña!- exclamó Tetherby recobró rápidamente su compostura -¿Tu madre no te ha enseñado modales?**

**-Solo para las personas que los merecen, y tú no te los mereces- Lynn respondió con una sonrisa]**

-Aunque hay un poco de ironía en eso, estuvo buena esa, Lynn- siguió burlándose Lana.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- esa pregunta solo calló a la gemela.

**[-Francamente, entras aquí, hablando de lo baja que es la comida, pero no creo que te haya visto venir aquí y comer- Tetherby solo sonrió burlonamente ante la acusación de Lynn.**

**-¡Por supuesto que no! Mi paladar ha tenido el privilegio de probar los mejores manjares con los que solo podía soñar. Por qué, justo el otro día, un chef con un pedigrí muy por encima del suyo me sirvió un bistec delicioso, una comida de tan alta calidad que dudo que este restaurante pueda incluso imitar. Como si tu cocina plebeya pudiera mover una de mis papilas gustativas...**

**-¡Patrañas! Mi hermano aquí podría cocinarle una comida que fácilmente podría igualar eso en calidad y hacer bailar sus papilas gustativas- afirmó la deportista.**

**-Eso suena como a un reto- Tetherby se frotó la barbilla]**

-Está planeando algo- informó Luan.

-No caigas en la trampa- aconsejó Lola sabiendo que su consejo estaba cayendo en oídos sordos.

El resto de las hermanas comenzaron a sentarse cerca del borde metafórico de sus asientos.

**[Lincoln pareció molesto cuando acercó a Lynn a un lado y miró a Lord Tetherby.**

**-Porque lo es.**

**-Bueno... ¿Te atreves a hacer eso a ti mismo, muchacho? Y supongo que incluso un chef de clase baja como tú todavía tiene su orgullo, como poder servir a sus clientes sin importar qué- Lincoln miró al hombre bajo, gordo y rico antes de asentir.**

**Lincoln hizo una pausa por un momento, antes de hablar.**

**-Sí, incluso si fallara... eso me convencería de dejar de cocinar.**

**-¡¿QUÉ?!- todos gritaron y sus ojos casi literalmente salieron disparados]**

-¡¿CÓMO?!

-No está llevando esto un poco lejos... ¿Verdad?- el mismísimo Lincoln no pudo evitar decir esto con duda.

**[-Ya veo... bueno, supongo que es demasiado tarde en la noche. Discutamos esto más adelante. Que tenga una buena noche- dicho esto, Tetherby y sus dos guardaespaldas se fueron.**

**Lincoln miró hacia la puerta mientras prácticamente todas sus hermanas se enfrentaban a él]**

-Espera, no es como si Tetherby realmente lo hiciera dejar de cocinar, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Leni.

-Bueno…- carraspeó Lisa mientras se frotaba la barbilla preocupada -si bien no puede obligar a Lincoln a detener el acto físico de cocinar, hay formas más que suficientes para evitar que pueda tener un empleo en la cocina.

-Él no pu-puede hacer eso… ¿O sí?- Leni parecía horrorizada, cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

-Podría. El dinero tiene una forma de hacer que la gente baile al son de los demás- refutó Lincoln con amargura.

**[Al día siguiente, la familia Loud salió del supermercado con los brazos llenos de comida.**

**-Lucy, ¿Estás segura de que no necesitamos más carne?- preguntó Lincoln.**

**-Claro. Todavía no sé por qué insististe en comprar ese tocino de corte grueso- le respondió a lo que él se encogió de hombros.**

**-Tenía el presentimiento de que podríamos necesitar más tocino.**

**-Nunca se puede comer demasiado tocino- intervino Lana.**

**-Lisa, ¿Cuánto tenemos para el presupuesto de este mes?- quería saber Lynn Sr.**

**-Todavía estamos bien- confirmó la genio]**

-Más evidencia de que mi brillo se desperdicia- Lisa gruñó.

-Entonces sigue adelante y usa tu brillantez. No es como si papá te impidiera hacer algo- Lynn le replico ese punto.

**[El grupo empacó cuidadosamente sus comestibles en la parte trasera de Vanzilla, antes de entrar y alejarse. Mientras los demás hablaban de su día, Lincoln simplemente miraba por la ventana, parecía completamente concentrado. Eso no pasó desapercibido.**

**-¿Lincoln? ¿Estás bien?- quería saber Lily.**

**Él sonrió ligeramente.**

**-Sí, solo... espero.**

**-¿Esperar qué?**

**-Ya verás]**

-¿Este Lincoln puede ver cómo va a suceder esto?- se desconcertó Luan.

-¿Pueden por favor dejar de compararme con mi otro Yo?- preguntó Lincoln en suplica -es molesto

**[Vanzilla pronto se detuvo en el estacionamiento del restaurante Loud. Cuando salieron, notaron la multitud de personas que estaban paradas afuera. Si bien esto no llamó la atención de Lincoln, lo que sí fue la misma razón por la que la gente miraba fijamente y por qué sus hermanas miraban con horror.**

**Alguien había tomado galones de pintura blanca y la había echado sobre el letrero que mostraba con orgullo el nombre del restaurante.**

**Todos miraron el vandalismo en la pantalla]**

-Está bien, no vi venir eso- admitió Luan con una mueca.

**[-¡¿Qué paso aquí?!- Lola prácticamente exigió una respuesta.**

**Mientras el resto de sus hermanas estaban impactadas y su padre parecía abatido, Lincoln pasó junto a la multitud y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde estaban las cocinas. Al darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta, se preparó antes de abrir completamente la puerta. Al ver lo que hay dentro, respiró hondo antes de regresar al grupo.**

**-Chicos, tal vez quieran ver qué pasó con la cocina- todos lo vieron antes de correr de inmediato, conscientes de todo el equipo de cocina que podrían haberse llevado. Miraron dentro e inmediatamente se percataron de lo ocurrido.**

**Todo el suministro de carne había sido sacado del congelador y pisoteado sin piedad, las huellas de los zapatos del perpetrador claros como el día. Mientras todos miraban el desastre ante ellos, Lynn Sr. dio un paso adelante y miró a través del inventario. Después de hacerlo, se frotó la barbilla.**

**-Bueno, afortunadamente, quien hizo esto dejó el resto de los ingredientes intactos. Podríamos tener que eliminar algunos elementos del menú por hoy, pero deberíamos estar bien- murmuró para sí mismo]**

-Vaya... no pensé que un tipo tan rico como él se encontrara tan desesperado de no comprar el restaurante que llegó al punto de tener que contrabandear el lugar- dio su opinión Lincoln.

-Es lo que pasa cuando dañas el ego de una persona, sabes que irán contra a ti- dijo Lori.

**[-Lisa, revisa las cámaras. Lana, revisa la basura- dio sus indicaciones]**

-Este Lincoln también parece tener mucha organización- Lucy comentó.

**[Las dos asintieron antes de abandonar el área para hacer sus tareas. En ese momento, Lincoln pudo escuchar una conmoción proveniente del comedor. Al salir del almacén, Lincoln hizo todo lo posible para dar una expresión neutral.**

**-Tetherby, qué sorpresa verte aquí.**

**-Por supuesto. Decidí hacerme cargo de tu reclamo anoche- dijo mientras se sentaba en una mesa y colocaba una servilleta sobre su regazo teniendo a sus dos guardaespaldas parados a sus costados como de costumbre.**

**Sin embargo, Lincoln notó que los dos claramente estaban luchando contra el impulso de sonreír. Cerca de la entrada, también podía ver a la multitud de personas, temerosos de entrar en el establecimiento y, sin embargo, completamente curiosos de ver al Tetherby sentado voluntariamente y ordenando algo.**

**-¿Qué va querer hoy, señor?- Lincoln preguntó lo más cortes posible.**

**-Recuerdo claramente que te conté sobre el filete que tuve ayer. Me gustaría ver tu opinión sobre el filete, por favor- Tetherby dijo con una sonrisa, aunque Lincoln pudo ver que estaba un poco torcida]**

-¡Está jugando sucio!- expresó Luna enfadada.

-Honestamente puedo verlo haciendo algo como esto- admitió Lola recordando el tiempo que Lincoln pasó con él.

-Tienes razón- Lana estuvo de acuerdo.

-No lo sé, chicas. Tal vez podría haberse resuelto pacíficamente si Lincoln hubiera podido hablar con Tetherby con más respeto- dijo Leni.

Las hermanas y Lincoln la miraron extrañamente. Por más malo que se muestre, ella siempre vería lo positivo o justificaría de la manera más..."lenista" posible estas cosas, incluso si ellos estaban involucrados.

**[-Me temo que eso no es posible- admitió Lincoln.**

**-¿Oh? ¿Es eso así?- Tetherby cuestionó.**

**-Alguien entró en nuestro almacén y destruyó toda nuestra carne. Nuestro suministro no llegará hasta mañana.**

**-Eso suena a una excusa, muchacho.**

**Lincoln se obligó a mantener la calma. Aun así, ver a Tetherby mirarlo con un centelleo oscuro en sus ojos hizo que algo le ardiera en el pecho.**

**-Un restaurante "adecuado" se esforzaría por cumplir los deseos de sus clientes, no ofrecer excusas sobre sus deficiencias. Si este es el alcance de su servicio, sugeriría salir del negocio lo antes posible- Tetherby tomó su servilleta, se levantó y la arrojó suavemente sobre su hombro, golpeando la cara de Lincoln -considera eso mi consejo, muchacho]**

-Vamos otro Yo, solo ignóralo- Lincoln insistió con esa idea.

-¡¿Ignorarlo?!- Lynn preguntó incrédula -ese rico imbécil acaba de destrozar el restaurante de papá frente a una multitud, ¿Y quieres que este tenga la última palabra?

-Bueno, la última palabra no lo es todo- intento justificarse y prosiguió -simplemente no intentaría razonar con él, sería un caso.

**[Antes de que Tetherby pudiera irse, Lincoln se paró frente a él.**

**-Hablemos claro, Señor Tetherby.**

**El millonario parecía ofendido por la rudeza del joven cocinero.**

**-Que...**

**-¿No vas a renunciar a obtener esta propiedad, ¿verdad?**

**Lincoln levantó la vista brevemente. Lisa vino con su computadora portátil y asintió. Lana asomó la cabeza por la zona y levantó un par de zapatos caros con pintura y carne, los mismos que llevaban los guardaespaldas.**

**-Bueno... ¿Qué tal una apuesta, mi estimado caballero?]**

-¿Una apuesta?- se confundió Luna.

**[El rostro de Tetherby cambió de insultado a interesado. **

**-Interesante, ¿Qué estás proponiendo?**

**-Te vas a sentar y me permitirás prepararte una comida digna de un "señor de la alta sociedad". Tu ganas si no se me ocurre algo en los próximos veinte minutos o tomas un bocado de lo que puse delante de ti y luego te niegas tomar otro. Gano si tomas un segundo bocado o incluso si reconoces que mi cocina es deliciosa.**

**-¿Y los términos de esta apuesta?**

**-Si yo gano, tienes que dejar de molestarnos sobre la compra de la propiedad, así como cualquier esfuerzo para persuadirnos de lo contrario.**

**-¿Y si gano?]**

-¿Esto no será bueno, verdad?- Luan estaba inquieta.

Todos en la sala parecían sentirse igual.

**[-Entonces personalmente te firmaré la escritura- dijo Lynn Sr. mientras se acercaba detrás de Lincoln. El chico no reaccionó a este anuncio, simplemente lo vio aun cuando gritos y jadeos de horror resonaron por su alrededor.**

**-¿Qué…?**

**Lynn Sr le sonrió de lado a su único hijo varón.**

**-Anata ga tsukutta kono kyogi no omo o misete kudasai- la traducción de esas palabras vinieron con subtítulos abajo de la pantalla que deica: "Muéstrale a este pretencioso señor de lo que estás hecho"]**

**-**Estoy bastante segura de que eso era japonés- concluyó Lucy.

-Está bien, no sé mucho sobre hablar japonés, pero eso no parece que solo hayas pasado un semestre allí en Japón- dijo Lori.

-¿Cómo incluso aprendió japonés?- quería saber Lincoln.

-Universo alternativo, ¿Recuerdas?- respondió Lynn como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -por lo visto aquí, no hay que buscarle mucha lógica, al parecer.

-Exactamente, además, esa televisión tiene subtítulos- señalo Lola -al menos eso nos ahorra muchos problemas en lo que dice.

**[Lincoln le devolvió la sonrisa mientras miraba a Lord Tetherby que parecía un poco sorprendido antes de recomponerse.**

**-Suena como a términos justos- accedió el odioso millonario mientras se levantaba y extendía su mano -¿Tenemos un trato?**

**Sin dudarlo siquiera, inmediatamente tomó la mano de Tetherby y la estrechó.**

**-Entonces, muchacho. ¿Qué vas a hacer para mí hoy?**

**-Un plato de carne- Lord Tetherby parpadeó incrédulo ante esto.**

**-¿Qué?]**

Todos parecían plenamente confundidos por esas palabras. Eso no tenía absoluto sentido.

-¿Realmente dije eso?- Lincoln no lo podía creer.

-Así parece- confirmó Lucy.

-Espera, ¿No se destruyó toda la carne?- Leni estaba tan confundida como todos.

-Sí, así fue- Lana respondió.

-¡OH, ES UNA PENA! ¿Cómo va a hacer un plato de carne sin carne?- exclamó Leni.

-Francamente, creo que puedo hablar por todos aquí cuando digo que no tengo la más mínima idea- dijo Lisa.

**[-Lily, comienza el enfrentamiento.**

**La nena miró entre Tetherby y Lincoln antes de ir hacia atrás y volver con su micrófono. Aclarando su garganta, empezó a habló.**

**-Se ha aceptado el desafío. Si Lincoln gana, el señor Tetherby detendrá todos los esfuerzos de comprar el restaurante. Si el señor Tetherby gana, el restaurante será todo suyo.**

**Inmediatamente, Lincoln se giró para entrar a la cocina y miró las expresiones de ojos abiertos de sus hermanas.**

**-Chicas, necesito que traigan los comestibles del auto.**

**-¡L-Lincoln, ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?!- cuestionó Lola cuando el resto de las hermanas salieron lentamente de su estupor.**

**-No te preocupes. Se lo que estoy haciendo- aseguro Lincoln mientras sacaba su tela blanca dándoles la espalda. Se lo ató a la cabeza y se volvió para mirar a sus hermanas, que quedaron boquiabiertas por la expresión que llevaba puesta.**

**La determinación ardía en sus ojos, con la sonrisa de un niño en una tienda de dulces en sus labios.**

**Antes de que todos pudieran hablar, Lucy se le adelanto**

**-Chicas, debemos movernos, para que Lincoln no pierda el tiempo.**

**Recordando eso, las hermanas inmediatamente salieron corriendo a comprar comestibles mientras Lincoln sacaba todas sus herramientas culinarias]**

-¿Qué pasa con esa expresión? ¿Lincoln está realmente... emocionado?- cuestionó Lana.

-Supongo...- contestó Lynn con duda.

-¿No sería algo así como tú lo haces?- quería saber Lana. Lynn resoplo ante esa pregunta.

-Por favor, hay una gran diferencia entre jugar para ser el número uno y jugar para no tener las rótulas rotas.

Mientras Lincoln vio esa expresión de su otro Yo en la pantalla, supo en ese momento que ya tenía esto ganado en la bolsa... al menos el de ese universo.

**[El reloj marcó mientras Lincoln cocinaba. Se les pidió a las hermanas que salieran de la cocina para que Lincoln pudiera trabajar en paz. Todos los que estaban afuera parecían nerviosos, especialmente Clyde y los demás, que lograron llegar al frente. Tetherby miró a sus guardaespaldas como un reloj, los guardias parecían tan confundidos como él.**

**Solo Lynn Sr. parecía completamente relajado sobre la situación.**

**Sin embargo, justo cuando el reloj marcaba los diecinueve minutos, la puerta de la cocina se abrió cuando Lincoln salió, con un solo plato en la mano. Mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Tetherby, Lynn rápidamente colocó todos los utensilios apropiados. Lincoln dejó el plato delante de Tetherby que se quedó boquiabierto.**

**-¿Q-Q-Qué es esto?- quiso saber.**

**-Lo que acabo de cocinar para usted, Señor Tetherby- Lincoln respondió con calma.**

**-Creí que habías dicho que no había carne.**

**-Porque no la hay.**

**-Entonces... ¡¿CÓMO PODRÍAS COCINAR UN ASADO DE CERDO TAN DELICIOSO?!- Lord Tetherby gritó mientras miraba su plato, un asado de aspecto absolutamente riquísimo envuelto con tocino y una cuerda gruesos sobre él. Lincoln cortó la cuerda, el asado de cerdo se relajó un poco]**

-¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡¿Acaso Linky es un mago?! ¿Creen que puede sacar un conejo de su sombrero después?- Leni habló con el entusiasmo de un niño chiquito.

-No seas ridícula, Leni- reprendió Lisa, ajustándose las gafas -debe haber previsto que esto suceda y preparado en consecuencia algo ante la falta de carne.

-Pero, espera, ¿No habían dicho que no necesitaban más carne, así que ya no compraron más?- quería saber Lincoln a lo que Lucy se frotó la barbilla pensando.

-Creo que escuché a tu "Yo" de ahí decir que compró un poco de tocino de antemano.

-¿Estás diciendo que esa cosa es solo una bola de tocino?- Lola parecía un poco mareada.

**[-¿Realmente importa cómo lo hice? Por favor, disfrute- Lincoln pidió que siguiera comiendo.**

**Lord Tetherby lanzó una rápida mirada a sus guardaespaldas, antes de tomar su cuchillo y tenedor y cortar el asado. Luego se detuvo y miró su cuchillo, que se encontraba con mucha menos resistencia de la que esperaba. Miró de cerca el plato, antes de mirar a Lincoln, completamente incrédulo.**

**-¡¿ME ESTÁS TOMANDO EL PELO?! ¡ESTO ES SOLO PATATAS ENVUELTAS EN TOCINO!]**

-... ¿Enserio, Lincoln? ¡Cualquiera podría haber pensado en eso! ¡Torpe, nos has condenado!- Lynn dio un grito frustrada antes de agarrar de la camiseta a Lincoln con fuerza, ni una de las hermanas la detuvo porque estaba reaccionando de la misma manera.

-Tra-Tranquila, Lynn, no es como si esto estuviese pasando en realidad.

-¡No me importa!

-No debería haberse perjudicado al limitarse a un plato de carne- analizó Lisa.

-Quizás mi otro yo tenga algo planeado...

-¡Eso espero! ¡Porque este Lincoln va a perder el restaurante por esa estupidez!- exclamó Lori.

A pesar de la presión cargada contra él, Lincoln continuó mirando la pantalla. Por más diferente que ese otro Yo, había similitudes más allá de las físicas. Conocía mucho sus expresiones y en qué momento las usaba, no había forma de que una persona con el tipo de expresión que veía en su propia cara se rindiera así de fácil.

Era el mismo, nadie se conocía mejor que él.

**[Mientras todos menos Lynn Sr. jadeaban, Lincoln permaneció calmado y simplemente se encogió de hombros.**

**-Tuve que hacer las cosas con lo que tenía.**

**-¡No juegues conmigo, niño! ¡¿No te estas tomando en serio esto?- se río entre dientes ante esa acusación.**

**-¿Qué? ¿esperabas que corriera al McDonalds más cercano y te pidiera una hamburguesa?!**

**-¡Escúchame bien, niño! ¡Voy a…!**

**-Aunque...- Lincoln lo interrumpió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa -todo eso no sucederá si te gusta- luego se volvió hacia los dos guardaespaldas de Tetherby.**

**-Por cierto, ustedes dejaron algunas de sus pertenencias anoche. Estaban muy sucias, así que nos tomamos la libertad de limpiarlas por ustedes.**

**-¿Qué estás...?**

**-Sin embargo, tengo que preguntar, ¿Quién pinta exactamente con zapatos tan caros?]**

-Bueno, al menos esto se te perdona, Lincoln- Lola sonrió de lado -aun sin el enfrentamiento, siempre puedes chantajear a Tetherby para que deje el restaurante en paz- luego cambio a una sonrisa maliciosa -y quizás pueda enseñarte uno que otro truco.

-No creo que deba...

-Pero solo son los guardaespaldas de Tetherby- Luna lo interrumpió para señalar ese punto -no es como si Tetherby lo hiciera él mismo.

-Por el contrario…- Lola aun mantuvo su semblante -los empleados de Tetherby fueron sorprendidos haciendo algo malo, y en este momento, todo el mundo sabe que Tetherby quería comprar la propiedad. Los rumores definitivamente van a volar, y hasta donde yo lo veo, un golpe a su reputación e imagen pública puede dañar su ego.

-A veces me llegas a sorprender con estas cosas, Lola- le dijo su gemela.

-Gracias.

**[Tetherby y sus guardaespaldas se congelaron cuando Lincoln les sonrió gentilmente. El silencio reinó antes de que el rico volviera a agarrar su tenedor. Aun así, miró al chef de pelo blanco.**

**-increíble...- Tetherby dijo mientras tomaba un tenedor del "cerdo asado" de Lincoln -incluso hasta el final, bromearás. Supongo que no debería haber esperado más de un chef mediocre en un restaurante de tercera categoría.**

**Con eso, Lord Tetherby mordió la comida servida y lo masticó.**

**Y siguió masticando hasta que se detuvo]**

Todos los presentes esperaron con cierta intensidad el momento decisivo.

**[Todos excepto Lynn Sr. y Lincoln jadearon ante la expresión de Lord Tetherby. Tenía los ojos saltones, las mejillas hinchadas y la cara enrojecida. Todo el tiempo, sus pensamientos se estaban desacelerando]**

-¿Qué pasa con esas caras?- preguntó Lori.

-Oh Dios, ¡Esto es graciosísimo!- Lana soltó una carcajada y cayó al suelo. Luan hizo lo mismo.

-Más bien grotesco- a Lucy eso no le hacía mucha gracia.

**["-Esto es... ¡DELICIOSO!"- Tetherby pensó mientras masticaba continuamente, tratando de identificar todas las sutilezas del plato]**

-¡ESPEREN! ¡¿Él piensa que está delicioso?!- dijo Lola completamente asombrada.

-¡Lo sé!- Lori sacudió la cabeza -¿No son solo papas envueltas en tocino?

-Quizás debamos esperar una explicación...- dijo Lincoln un poco aliviado de que al menos funcionara y se salvara de más amenazas de sus hermanas.

**[-Si te preguntas como los hice, herví las papas hasta que estuvieran calientes y esponjosas, luego envolví el tocino alrededor de la masa y lo asé, dejando que la grasa saliera del tocino y entrara en las papas. Sin embargo, hay algo allí que no puedo precisar, ¿Verdad?**

**Tetherby asintió con la cabeza.**

**-Durante el proceso, también agregué hongos cortados en cubos, que son fibrosos y absorben grasa fácilmente. Lo que tienes aquí es un "asado de cerdo" que es crujiente por fuera y jugoso por dentro. Toda la combinación que hacen, ¿no?]**

-Está bien… escuchar a este Lincoln contarlo me hace querer uno- dijo Lynn secándose la baba que escurría de su boca con el antebrazo.

-¡A mí también!- Leni se relamió los labios.

**[-¿C-Cómo? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esta idea?- Tetherby tragó saliva.**

**Lincoln sonrió al recordar algo.**

**-Fue durante mi 120º enfrentamiento de cocina con mi padre. El tema era ensalada de papa. Accidentalmente puse mi acompañamiento de carne demasiado cerca de la ensalada y las gotas de carne empapadas en las papas.**

**Lord Tetherby parecía incrédulo.**

**-¿Estás diciendo que me estás sirviendo un error? ¿Y qué hay de tu 120º enfrentamiento culinario con tu padre?**

**-En primera. No, te serví un plato con un concepto que nació de un error- Lincoln se inclinó hacia él -dime, ¿Cuántos platos nacieron de un error? La galleta con chispas de chocolate fue creada porque un panadero se quedó sin chocolate para hornear y trató de sustituir el chocolate semidulce en la masa. La paleta fue inventada porque alguien se fue su refresco sale en el frío con su agitador en el medio. Y hace mucho tiempo, la gente pensaba que las burbujas en champaña eran algo malo]**

Lori rápidamente miró su teléfono.

-Sí, todos esos dados son en su mayoría verdaderos.

El resto de las hermanas se miraron y luego a Lincoln.

-No esperaba una lección de historia de la cocina- admitió Luan -y sin ofender, Lincoln, pero este Lincoln es mucho más genial que tú.

-Lo sé...- aunque no se notara en su tono de voz, había un poco de envidia ahí.

**[-En cuanto a mi enfrentamiento…- Lincoln extendió la mano para rascarse la cabeza pero se detuvo -bueno, mi papá y yo tenemos esta rutina en la que nos desafiamos mutuamente con nuestra cocina, y he perdido cada vez...- río entre dientes -pero estoy de acuerdo con eso. Cada pérdida es algo para mejorar, y cada nuevo desafío es solo afilar mi cuchillo para el próximo enfrentamiento, el 265º. Así que... ¿Me he explicado bien?**

**Lincoln miró a Tetherby, con los ojos ardiendo de impaciencia y un hambre que no podía satisfacerse con la comida.**

**-Esto es solo un calentamiento para el próxima. Pero ya fue suficiente de hablar sobre mí, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso?]**

Todos parpadearon ante ese número.

-Momento, ¿Este Lincoln acaba de decir que se estaba preparando para el enfrentamiento número 265?- Lori no lo podía creer.

-Sí, creo que escuchaste bien- corroboró Luna casi sin saber que decir.

-¿En cuánto tiempo logrará esa cantidad?- quiso saber Lincoln.

-Espera...- Lisa calculó algo rápidamente -suponiendo que se produzca un enfrentamiento cada semana, dividiendo 265 por semanas, luego dividiendo por la cantidad de meses en un año... ¡Podemos suponer que al menos han estado haciendo esto por 5.58 años!

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos por el cálculo dado.

-¿Y Lincoln perdió con papá cada vez?- Lynn sacudió la cabeza -en serio, ¿Cómo no se ha rendido?

-Creo que lo dijo antes- afirmó Lucy -él dijo "cuando tuvo éxito en el restaurante"

-Lucy, no te ofendas, pero… ¿No es lo mismo?- le preguntó Lana.

-No, entiendo lo que ella dice. Lincoln también podría haber dicho "cuando heredó el restaurante" Pero eso suena como si esperara que le dieran el restaurante. "Cuando tuvo éxito el restaurante" hace que parezca que se ganó el derecho de dirigirlo, y creo que siente que se lo ganó si logra vencer a papá en un enfrentamiento culinario...- explicó Luan.

-Eso suena bien- Lynn estuvo de acuerdo.

**[ Tetherby miró a Lincoln antes de mirar el plato que tenía delante... y el segundo tenedor cerca de su boca.**

**"Ya veo. Incluso puedo probarlo la primera vez. Este no era un plato destinado a sorprenderme"**

**La escena cambió a un área boscosa]**

-Espera, ¿qué está pasando?

**[Una persona solitaria caminaba por un sendero desgastado, con una cabeza llena de cabello blanco familiar sobre él. De repente, la persona fue rodeada por Tetherby y sus guardaespaldas, vistiendo trajes que los hacían parecer monstruos con solo su cara expuesta. Como uno, los tres saltaron hacia la persona, sus garras descubiertas y extendidas hacia él.**

**"Pensé que ese chico era un blanco fácil, pero..."**

**Justo cuando el trío llegó a la persona, esta agarró la empuñadura de su zweihander que estaba atado y balanceado. Prácticamente en un instante, Tetherby y sus guardaespaldas volaron hacia atrás, sus disfraces se convirtieron en pequeños pedazos que apenas lograron cubrir a su "pequeño amigo". Cuando Tetherby se levantó, miró a la persona que acababa de superarlos]**

-¡OH DIOS!- gritó Lori mientras cubría los ojos del hermano menor más cercano. Todas las demás también lo hicieron.

-Mis ojos... mis pobres y ocultos ojos...- Lucy murmuró con dolor visual.

-Bueno... lo veré en mis pesadillas- dijo Luna cuando una gota de sudor escurrió por su frente.

**[Para desgracia, a Lincoln nadie le tapo los ojos y tuvo que ver este... espectáculo. Se quedó congelado y con los ojos muy abiertos.**

**"Su fuerza es ..."**

**De pie sobre él, Lincoln lo miró con un ojo, el otro cerrado con una cicatriz sobre él. Su armadura era negra pulida, parecida a la sartén con la que solía cocinar. Su brazo derecho era una prótesis hecha de tocino, mientras que su espada parecía tallada en papa. Había una marca en su cuello que parecía un contorno de la cabeza de Lynn Sr. Cuando Tetherby asimiló todo esto, Lincoln lo miró impasible.**

**-¡INCREÍBLE!]**

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!- Lola exclamó.

-Creo que sería mejor para todos si nos olvidamos de los últimos segundos- propuso Lisa.

-Ah… me hubiera gustado recordar a Lincoln con esa armadura negra- se decepcionó tontamente Leni.

-¿Con esa mano hecha de tocino?- dijo Lana riéndose entre dientes -¡Esa cosa se veía ridícula!

Nadie le prestó atención a Lincoln, quien aún seguía tieso por la imagen vista anteriormente.

**[Todos se detuvieron y miraron mientras Tetherby daba ese segundo mordisco. Sus dos guardaespaldas se miraron, antes de acercarse y morder cada uno. Casi de inmediato, se congelaron antes de retroceder, su expresión congelada en pura felicidad. Tetherby miró molesto a sus guardaespaldas antes de volver a mirar a Lincoln, con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.**

**-Le diste un segundo mordisco. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?**

**Tetherby asintió con la cabeza inclinada.**

**-Lo reconozco.**

**Lily sonrió mientras tomaba su micrófono.**

**-¡Y el ganador es Lincoln Loud!**

**Lincoln sonrió mientras se quitaba la diadema.**

**-No fue gran cosa]**

Y la pantalla cortó hasta ahí, dando por terminado al primer universo paralelo visto.

-Eso fue todo, y bien ¿Ahora qué...?—Lori se detuvo al ver que Lincoln estaba en un estado de shock -oye, Lincoln. Despierta.

-¡AAAHHH! ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya terminó?

-Sí, ya termino. Me hubiera quejado de que te quedaras ahí como un tonto, pero con lo que vimos... no te culpo- sintió algo de simpatía por su hermano -¿Qué opinaron sobre esto?

-Pues yo diría que fue bastante informativo. Al mostrar en lo que tanto Lincoln como nosotras podríamos llegar a convertirnos en un mañana- habló Lisa escribiendo algo en un cuaderno.

-Como que a mí me pareció de lo más divertido y lindo. Ver como Lincoln compite contra papá para ganarle en competencias de cocina tratando de superarlo una y otra vez…- Leni sonreía.

-Para mí fue más bien una lección de vida sobre como los ricos con tal de conseguir algo son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, hasta las más nauseabundas y despreciables- dijo Lana una vez que se le pasó por completo la risa se apodero de ella en todo momento.

-A mí me sorprendió no solo lo hábil y versátil que puede ser nuestro hermano al momento de cocinar, sino por cómo logró cerrarle la boca a un idiota como ese tal Tethe… como se llame- admitió Lynn.

-¡POO-POO!- exclamaba la pequeña Lily posiblemente alegre al ver en cómo sería de grande.

-Pues a mí no me terminó de cuadrar esa escena en el área boscosa- agregó Luna confundida.

-A mí tampoco, fue de lo más locamente extraña- reconoció Luan.

-Bueno, si ya nadie tiene algo que decir. Podemos continuar con esto- Lori se dispuso a agarrar el control y cambiar el "canal" para comenzar con la vista del segundo universo.

**Capítulo dos publicado el 10/05/2020.**

**Y eso fue todo por ahora. Lamento haberme demorado tanto en subir el segundo capítulo de este fic, pero mi amigo parece que estaba ocupado en otras cosas y por eso solo hasta ahora lo puedo actualizar luego de editar unas cuantas cosas para que no me quedase tan monstruosamente horrible como el capítulo anterior. Solo espero que…**

**Lincoln: no te demores otros tres meses en actualizar esta cosa.**

**Yo: ¿Tú? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Se supone que deberías estar viendo el siguiente universo paralelo en esa televisión.**

**Lincoln: con lo demorado que es tu supuesto amigo en escribir, a mis hermanas y a mí nos van a salir raíces esperando a sintonizar el siguiente canal.**

**Yo: bueno, eso no lo puedo negar, je, je, je. Y ya que estás aquí… ¿Qué te pareció la versión cocinera tuya del capítulo de hoy?**

**Lincoln: pues admito que me sorprendí al ver no solo esas habilidades culinarias de mi parte, sino por la seguridad que tengo de mí mismo con mis acciones al retar a ese millonario y hacerle tragarse tanto mi comida como sus palabras junto con la forma en como es capaz de darle órdenes a mis… digo, a sus hermanas sin dudar ni una sola vez.**

**Yo: lo que serías capaz de hacer para lograr esto último, ¿No? Je, je, je. Bueno, solo espero que las diferentes versiones tuyas en los próximos capítulos que mi amigo hará te gusten al igual que el Lincoln de este episodio, aunque claro, no te puedo asegurar que sean de tu completo agrado.**

**Lincoln: (Haciendo una mueca de incomodidad) Y a todo esto… sé que ese amigo tuyo te pidió que no revelaras su identidad a las personas que leen esto, pero no te dijo nada sobre no decírmelo a mí al ser uno de los protagonistas del fic, ¿Verdad? ¿Quién es él o ella?**

**Yo: bueno, supongo no hay problemas en que sepas su identidad. Resulta que él…**

**(De repente la transmisión se corta y aparece la cara de Luis Carlos con lengua afuera, los ojos en forma de espiral y con un pájaro Cu-Cu saliéndole de la frente estando encima de un anuncio que decía: "PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS" escuchándose unos gritos y sonidos de golpes)**

**Cuando se recupera la señal se muestra al colombiano y al albino tirados inconscientes en el suelo con sonrisas muy tontas, redondos chichones estilo animes sobre sus cabezas y con algunos pajaritos revoloteando encima de ellos.**


	3. Aniversario Muy Loud

**LOUDVERSE TV**

_**(LINCOLN)**_

_Padres..._

_Esas personas que están obligados a cuidar y darle una buena vida a más de un niño..._

_Y en este caso, son once en total, que también son unos revoltosos..._

_Y a veces sentimos que no reconocemos el esfuerzo que han hecho ambos por nosotros..._

_Digo, ¿Es fácil para ellos mantener a flote a esta caótica familia? Yo digo que no..._

_Ver este universo hace que veamos por primera vez ese esfuerzo y nos sentimos agradecidos por ello..._

_Es una de esas cosas por el por qué este primer día fue el mejor de este caos..._

_La unión, el disfrutar frente a tus seres queridos ver cosas inimaginables que te hacen reflexionar, te cambian..._

_Y este será uno ellos..._

**CAPÍTULO TRES: ANIVERSARIO MUY LOUD**

_(Razón del nombre: Pues el universo que se ambienta viene de un aniversario... o más bien, el inicio de uno, no hay que pensar mucho en eso)_

En la pantalla iba a mostrarse el segundo universo que Lincoln y sus hermanas iban a ver.

[**Se mostró un coche Tsuru estacionándose a un lado de una pequeña casa. Del viejo y destartalado auto salió nada más ni menos que Lynn Loud Sr, pero con una apariencia más joven y conservando por completo su cabellera. Sin mencionar que vestía un esmoquin]**

-¿Papá?- preguntó efectivamente Junior en este caso. Toda la familia vio en la pantalla la versión joven de su padre con la mirada sorprendida y no se abstuvieron de opinar sobre eso.

-Se ve tan...

-Joven…

-¡Y tiene todo su cabello!

-Nunca espere en mi vida ver un momento así. Suspiro...

-Esto requiere una investigación seria.

**[Luego Lynn se apresuró para abrir la puerta del otro lado del choque, la persona que se iba bajar era Rita Loud, quien salió con dificultad, pues el vestido de novia que llevaba puesto abultaba bastante entorpeciéndole moverse, tuvo que necesitar la ayuda de su esposo para lograrlo, al final lo consiguió manchando el vestido un poco con la gravilla del pórtico]**

-¿Un vestido de bodas?- cuestionó Lori.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuanta la juventud de nuestras figuras paternas en este universo y como están vestidos, lo más seguro es que se encuentren en un momento después de la ceremonia de su unión, o sea, me refiero a su boda.

**[-Hemos llegado, "cariño"**

**-Gracias "cielo"**

**Entre sí, ambos reconocieron el nerviosismo del otro y eso los relajó ligeramente.**

**De repente, se congelo por un segundo la pantalla antes de que una voz sonara del televisor para narrar lo siguiente:**

_**Esta pareja ha estado saliendo desde hace dos años**_**]**

-Un segundo, ¿Quién está hablando?- quiso saber Lola confundida por la repentina aparición de esa voz de fondo.

El resto estaba igual y casi empezaron a discutir el posible motivo hasta que notaron que apareció una carta por encima de la televisión. Lincoln fue el primero en ir tras la carta y leerla.

-Dice- recito en voz alta lo que tiene escrito _-"Hay momentos en dónde es necesario una narración de fondo para saber más sobre el momento donde ocurre la escena. Y si se preguntan, sí, soy yo el quien estoy narrando, ¿Qué tal lo hago? Da igual, no todo el tiempo seré yo el que narre estas cosas. Espero haber aclarado sus dudas, Familia Loud. Firma: L.C.A"_ Y eso es todo.

-¿Qué pasa con esas siglas?- pregunto Lynn -¿L.C.A? ¿Qué clase de nombre hay en esas siglas?

-Dudo que importe mucho, solo terminemos de ver esto- Lori le restó importancia a eso y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la pantalla para volver a ver ese universo.

**[Lynn no dudó en proponerle matrimonio a Rita tan pronto terminó la carrera. Eso le había ocasionado algunos problemas con la familia de Rita; siendo apenas mayor de edad cuando empezaron a salir y él siendo cinco años mayor que ella]**

-¿Papá es mayor que mamá por cinco años?- Luan estaba asombrada.

-Bueno...- habló con duda Luna mientras intentaba recordar la edad de su padre, pero no logro hacerlo. Luego vio con vergüenza a las demás -Eh... oigan... ¿saben cuántos años tiene papá?

**[Todos sus amigos, incluso su padre, le habían tratado de persuadir sobre sus planes, al considerar que iba demasiado rápido, recomendándole que se diese tiempo en su vida laboral antes de dar el gran paso. Además, estaba la situación económica de Rita en su casa.**

**Había truncado cualquier expectativa de continuar su carrera de odontología, por ello había terminado como guardia de cruceros. Lynn confiaba en sus planes, se mantuvo firme, sólo la negativa de su novia a su propuesta le haría desistir. Enamorada, ella no dudó en aceptarlo.**

**Aunque sus respectivas familias arrugaron el ceño nada conformes no les quedó otra que apoyar a la pareja cuando estos comenzaron a organizar su boda]**

-Wow… realmente han pasado por mucho para que decidieron que estar juntos.

**[Ahí estaban. La casa era pequeña: De una planta con dos dormitorios, sala comedor y cocina. Sencilla pero funcional para los dos, quién sabe, incluso Rita se mantuvo optimista creyendo que el dormitorio que no ocuparan tal vez lo usarían dentro de algunos años más, cuando decidiesen tener un hijo. Demasiado pronto para pensar en ello. Se guardaría eso para sí misma, no quería asustar a Lynn tan pronto]**

-¿Porque eso asustaría a papá?

**[-¡Espera ahí!**

**Tras darle la indicación, el hombre corrió a la entrada, abrió la puerta y con prisa regresó con su esposa cargándola en brazos. Ella sonrió enternecida por el gesto, era ligera, pero con cierta dificultad Lynn se movió cargándola hasta la entrada, pensando que tal vez el estar casado, no significaba que no debería hacer un poco más de ejercicio para ponerse en forma.**

**-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, Rita.**

**Le anunció orgulloso de sí mismo, más al entrar por la puerta, accidentalmente Rita se golpeó con el marco de la entrada en la cabeza. Apenado, su esposo estaba por bajarla repitiendo "lo siento" varias veces, pero ella le puso un dedo en la boca para silenciarlo, asegurándole que estaba bien e instándole a continuar. El hombre un poco preocupado, continuó andando por la casa, sintiendo en más de una ocasión que iba a tropezarse con el vestido de novia el cuál arrastraba, pero al final logró su objetivo, depositando con mucho cuidado y cariño a su esposa sobre la cama del dormitorio]**

Lori captando la situación, se alarmo de inmediato. Viendo a sus cuatro hermanas menores, todas ellas a excepción de Leni (obviamente) también. Esperaba que este universo no les mostrara algo demasiado... inapropiado para los más jóvenes de la familia, especialmente si giraba en torno a sus padres. Eso sería MUY raro.

**[Rita besó con pasión a su esposo sintiéndose muy nerviosa. Lynn estaba quitándose el saco sin dejar de besarla, cuando de pronto se separó de ella alarmado.**

**-¡Espera!**

**Con prisa salió de la habitación. Mientras Rita lo escuchaba cerrar la puerta y tratar de estacionar el coche en el frente, seguramente con nerviosismo porque había hecho saltar la alarma durante unos segundos, ella miro a su alrededor.**

**(inserte sonido de choque)**

**¿Era el bote de basura lo que se escuchó allá afuera? Tal vez le pegó con el auto. La alarma volvió a saltar por un momento]**

Todos en la sala no pudieron evitar reírse de esa escena. No importa en qué universo sea o que tan joven esté, su padre seguía siendo el mismo.

**[Lynn regresó agitado. Ya no llevaba el chaleco ni la corbata, su esposa intentó sin conseguirlo ahogar la risa cuando notó que el cinturón ya lo tenía desabrochado. La risa fue contagiosa, él también estaba riendo.**

**-Todavía ni empezamos y pareciera que ya acabé.**

**-Pues aún hay tiempo**

**Entonces el entusiasmo de Lynn se había apagado por completo, algo que su recién esposa noto.**

**-¿Qué pasa, cariño?**

**-Es que he pensado... en realidad no tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras hacer esta noche. Ya tendremos muchas otras. Estamos juntos y eso es lo importante. Yo puedo esperar]**

-¿Esperar qué?- Leni se rascó la cabeza confundida haciendo que Lori rodase los ojos.

**[Se le veía más triste que decepcionado, tanto que Rita sintió cierta vergüenza de sí misma.**

**-No te pongas así. No quería desilusionarte.**

**-No, no es por eso. Es sólo que sigo sintiendo que esto es incorrecto- cuando ella alzó una ceja, claramente ofendida, Lynn se apresuró a corregirse -no hablo de casarnos, sino de… esto. Se supone que una luna de miel debe de ser en un hotel, en una playa, en otra ciudad o en cualquier lugar romántico. No en la casa donde vamos a vivir]**

-Le doy un punto a papá- estuvo de acuerdo Lynn.

**[Con condescendiente, Rita se levantó para abrazarlo.**

**-Yo estuve de acuerdo en que guardáramos lo más que pudiésemos de dinero para comenzar. No te sientas mal. Me enorgullece lo mucho que te has esforzado por que estemos finalmente juntos.**

**Le devolvió el abrazo sintiéndose tan afortunado de tenerla, como había sucedido horas atrás en el altar. Se vieron a los ojos y comenzaron a besarse]**

-Huy, ahora parece que va a comenzar lo intenso- río Luna algo ansiosa y para nada incómoda.

-¿Intenso? ¿Es que papá y mamá van a pelearse o algo así?- ante la pregunta de Leni, ella, Lori, Luan, Lynn y Lincoln se palmearon las caras.

-Pues yo tampoco entiendo que van hacer- Lana se quitó la gorra para rascarse la cabeza.

-Tan inocentes…- negó Lisa con la cabeza fastidiada por su ignorancia.

**[Luego Lynn se separó para verificar algo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Al notar la falta, se empezó a alarmar.**

**-No es posible... ¡Olvidé los condones en mi habitación!]**

-¿Qué son condones?- preguntó Lola inocentemente al resto tan confundida como su gemela. Casi todos los mayores se congelaron por su pregunta.

-Eh... yo... ah...- Lori casi pareció estar en conflicto consigo misma no sabiendo cómo decirles a las menores de la manera menos explícita lo que era eso -lo sabrán cuando sean más grandes.

**[-Me refiero en la casa de mis padres. ¿Crees que es muy tarde para encontrar una farmacia abierta?**

**Nuevamente lo había hecho. Rita volvió a reír. Qué adorable y encantador era su esposo.**

**-Tranquilo. Estamos casados.**

**-Lo sé, ¿Pero quieres que seamos padres tan pronto?]**

-Entonces... esos "condones" evitan que alguien se vuelva un padre, ¿No?- razonó Lola.

-Sí, hermanita, es una manera de decirlo- Lori le palmeó la cabeza un par de veces.

**[Ese era un buen punto. Para no incomodarlo o hacerlo sentir presionado tan pronto, ella se había reprimido a sacar el tema, al menos hasta ahora.**

**-¿Acaso no quisieras ser padre?**

**-Por supuesto. Pero no en este momento. Quisiera que nos diésemos un tiempo para nosotros de al menos… no lo sé. ¿Te parecerían bien tres o cuatro años?]**

-¿En serio, papá? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que quieres ser padre luego de cuatro de matrimonio?! ¿Dónde está tu hombría?- Lynn Jr. no podía creer eso.

-No se le puede echar la culpa de querer tomarse las cosas con calma porque… bueno, es lo que yo haría si estuviese en su lugar- dijo incómodo Lincoln.

-Típico de los machos de una especie, intentar evitar lo más posible las responsabilidades paternales- espetó Lisa con su típica indiferencia.

**[Eran perfectos para ella, aunque había pensado al menos unos cinco antes de imaginarse a sí misma siendo madre. A pesar del momento, no pudo evitar hacer la siguiente pregunta mientras asentía mostrándose de acuerdo.**

**-¿Y cuántos te gustaría tener?**

**-¡Tres!- contestó lleno de seguridad y con un brillo de emoción en el rostro -dos varones y después una niña para que sus hermanos cuiden de ella]**

-¡JA! Quien diría que eso sería al revés y multiplicando esos dos por cinco- se burló Lincoln con ironía ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de Lynn Jr.

**[De pronto el nerviosismo regresaba a Rita. Su temor inicial fue que Lynn no quisiera tener hijos, o que por el contrario los quisiera lo más pronto posible en lugar de esperar. Nunca había pensado en la cantidad, pero lo cierto es que siempre visualizó como mucho dos, incluso tras pensarlo bien, dos le parecían demasiado. Más allá de los gastos económicos exorbitantes que acarrearía criar a tres hijos, habiendo crecido como hija única, ella había disfrutado de cierta independencia y libertad que nunca vio en amigas y conocidas que tenían hermanos o hermanas, quienes a su vez parecían constantemente estresadas, especialmente durante la infancia por competir en su propia casa con su propia familia. Había sido una suerte para ella haberse librado de aquella situación. Lynn debería entenderlo, también era hijo único]**

-¿Eso quiere decir que mamá no quería tener tantos hijos?- Leni se entristeció por eso.

**[-Yo pensaba en… pareja… tal vez.**

**Él no estaba tan decepcionado como Rita pensó que estaría.**

**-Dos suena bien. Hasta podríamos reducir gastos de ese modo.**

**-¡También pensé lo mismo! Hasta con uno bastaría.**

**Ahora sí lucía decepcionado. Ella se mordió la lengua pensando que ya lo había arruinado.**

**-Realmente quieres más de uno, ¿Cierto?**

**-Bueno, sabes que también soy hijo único. Tal vez entiendas como yo lo deprimente que es estar solo todo el tiempo, sin nadie de confianza con quien hablar o compartir. No me gustaría qué de tener un solo hijo, este se sienta como yo]**

-Pues sí que se les pasó la mano con eso de no querer que su hijo que se sienta solo y siempre cuente con alguien más- dijo Luan haciendo reír a los demás.

**[Tenía un punto. A pesar de haber disfrutado de ser el centro de atención todo el tiempo, Rita reconocía que de vez en cuando llegó a experimentar ese sentimiento.**

**-Entonces que sean dos.**

**-Y varones.**

**-Eso ninguno lo puede decidir]**

-Mejor dicho, eso definitivamente es un hecho.

**[Aunque la verdad es que tener dos niños la entusiasmaba más a que fuesen dos niñas.**

**-No importa. Los o las amaremos por igual. Con suerte tengamos la pareja.**

**Era un bonito panorama. Finalmente se estaba relajando y sintiéndose verdaderamente cómoda.**

**-¿Y cómo les pondríamos?**

**-Si son dos niños, uno lo llamaríamos Lynn como yo, después el mejor nombre de todos al siguiente: Abraham]**

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- No es que Lincoln se quejara de su nombre, al contrario le gustaba. Pero hubiera esperado algo mejor y que ninguno de esas opciones fuera darle el primer nombre del fallecido ex-presidente.

-¿En serio lo preguntas, Lincoln? Creo que sabes lo obsesionado que está papá con su patriotismo.

**[-Amor, ya terminaste la Universidad. No es necesario que sigas con tu obsesión.**

**-¿Cuál obsesión? Soy patriota. Debiste de leer la tesis que le dediqué, fue uno de los mejores presidentes que ha tenido el país y…**

**-Por favor no empieces con eso en nuestra luna de miel.**

**Eso era verdad, tuvo que concedérselo. Deberían de estar haciéndolo, no discutiendo acerca de nombres para bebés, eso podría esperar varios años más, sin embargo, fue incapaz de cortar el tema]**

-De milagro papá no se enlisto en el ejército o en la marina o algo así.

-Ahora sabemos de dónde saco Lori su actitud de sargento cascarrabias cada vez que se queda a cargo de la casa- bromeó Luan sacándole un rugido a la mencionada.

**[-Aunque no se me ocurren muchos nombres si fuese también una niña, mucho menos dos. ¿Tú tienes alguna idea?**

**Rita fue tan predecible como él.**

**-Lori, como mi madre]**

-Espera, ¿te llamaron así por nuestra abuela?- se desconcertó Luna.

-Bueno... sí, eso creo- vaciló Lori por momentos, casi le costó recordar detalles olvidados -ella murió cuando era pequeña, no la recuerdo bien, tampoco es que supiera mucho sobre ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba. Casi no sabía muchas cosas tanto de su abuela, de sus padres o familia en general antes de que naciera y lo que mayormente ha sabido fue por cosas vagas o que simplemente se le haya olvidado. También por este vistazo de ese universo, y ni siquiera sabía que tan cierto era a comparación con este.

**[-también está el de Linka. Siempre me gustó ese nombre.**

**-Sí, ya lo habías mencionado- aunque no la había tomado demasiado en serio -es poco común. ¿Segura que es un nombre de verdad?**

**-Lo es. Por eso es original]**

-Eso no lo hace menos raro al nombre- opinó Luna al respecto

-Linka... se escucha parecido a Lincoln, pero siendo una chica. ¿Se imaginan si Lincoln fuese una chica le pondrían ese nombre?- la pregunta de Leni hizo pensar a todos en la habitación.

Lincoln por otro lado sintió una sensación de Deja-Vu en esa cuestión... como si ya hubiera escuchado ese nombre antes.

**[Eso quedaba ciertamente fuera de discusión. Rita de pronto lo miró fijamente, él se acercó besándola con ternura durante un largo rato.**

**-Te amo, Lynn.**

**-Y yo a ti, Rita.**

**Esta vez Lynn quedó contra la cama, su ya entusiasmada esposa, sin ningún pudor lo había recostado apoyándose encima de él.**

**-No tenemos que hacer planificación familiar en este momento, querido.**

**-Si...- dijo Lynn sonando algo seguro, hasta que recordó un detalle -¿Y los condones?**

**-Sólo relájate y concéntrate. Procura, ya sabes, contenerte. En todo caso creo que estoy en mis días seguros. Además…- se ruborizó por completo al tener que admitir algo que él sabía muy bien -esta será mi primera vez]**

-¿Primera vez para qué...?- estuvo a punto de decir Lana, pero Lori la detuvo de hablar más sobre lo que ellos podrían llegar a hacer en ese escenario cuando le sujetó y apretó un hombro.

**[Lynn se sintió más seguro con eso.**

**-Es verdad. La primera vez nadie queda embarazada. Eso sería algo embarazoso, ¿Entiendes?**

**-Menos chistes y más acción, tigre.**

**Entonces la pantalla se desvaneció antes de que hicieran lo debían hacer]**

Tanto las hermanas mayores (a excepción de Leni) como Lincoln suspiraron de alivio de que la pantalla no mostrara la forma en como habían sido procreados. Aunque eso no les salvarían de las muchas preguntas que les bombardearían las menores (En especial las gemelas) con respecto al tema.

**[Habían hecho lo correcto, siempre harían lo correcto, criar a sus dos hijos hipotéticos sería algo de eso, quienes a su vez se convertirían en correctos miembros de la sociedad. Ya habría tiempo de sobra para pensar en ello más adelante, en cuatro o tal vez cinco años más como quedaron de acuerdo. Les deparaba una larga vida por delante y lo mejor era que se disfrutaran por el momento el uno al otro sin más compañía de por medio.**

**Y que mal que sus planes no salieran justo como querían.**

**Sólo tres semanas después, cuando Rita fuera al médico por un simple chequeo de rutina, le comunicarían que estaba embarazada]**

Y ahí daba por terminado la vista a este universo.

-¡Ah, Lori, ya estás en la pancita de mamá!- comento con ternura Leni, cosa que le hizo reír al resto de la familia y causo una ligera vergüenza en la Loud mayor.

-¡Espera un momento! Si tenemos en cuenta lo que se dijo al último, eso quiere decir que lo que estuvimos a punto ver fue mi...- entonces ella se sintió un poco mareada al pensar en esa imagen de cómo sus padres la "crearon" -oh por Dios...

-¿Chequeo tres semanas después para saber que estaba embara qué?- volvió a confundirse Lana.

-Embarazada, hermana, fue lo que dijo la TV. Pero… ¿Qué es eso?- su gemela estaba igual.

-Ah… este… ¿Cómo se los explico a unas niñas tan chiquitas?- Lori se rascaba la nuca frustrada.

-Embarazo es el nombre que se le da al periodo de gestación en el que la hembra de una especie lleva en su interior el feto producto de acto carnal con su pareja del momento para que se desarrolle y una vez terminado el proceso de formación estará listo para salir por…- estaba explicando Lisa hasta que la rubia más grande de todas le tapó la boca indignada.

-En palabras más simples es cuando a una mujer se le hincha el vientre mientras espera a que nazca su hijo o hija- a diferencia de la chica genio, Lucy dio una explicación más breve y que las gemelas pudiesen comprender.

-Oh… ¿Cómo mamá lo estuvo antes de que Lily llegara a casa, verdad?- reflexionó Lana.

-Exactamente- un poco más aliviada, Lori le sobó el cabello con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha seguía tapándole la boca a Lisa que ya tenía una mirada de fastidio.

-Sí, pero…- habló Lincoln para que le prestara atención -hay que reconocer todo lo que mamá y papá han hecho por nosotros. Es decir, solo esperaban tener uno hijos y terminaron con 11, y pese a que no estuvimos en sus planes destruyendo los que ellos ya tenían en mente, siempre nos han dado todo su amor y cariño jamás reprochándonos nada, y aun así, en realidad sabemos muy poco sobre ellos o lo que aspiraban a ser- todas las chicas agacharon la cabeza apenadas al reflexionar sobre ese detalle.

-Tienes razón, brother. Casi nunca le damos las gracias por lo que hacen por nosotros y nunca nos hemos puesto a pensar que es lo que a ellos les gustaría tener o hacer- incómoda, Luna se frotó un brazo.

-¿Qué tal si les preparamos una cena o un tipo de fiesta para honrarlos y agradecer lo mucho que nos quieren?- propuso Lola.

-¡Buena idea, hermana!- Lana le palmeó la espalda tan fuerte que la derrumbó.

-Bien pensado, pero será luego de terminar de ver lo que esta TV tiene para nosotros- tomando el control, Lori cambió de canal.

**Capítulo tres publicado el 07/06/2020.**


	4. Casa Musical Loud

**LOUDVERSE TV**

_**(LINCOLN)**_

_Musicales..._

_Esas piezas de sonido que nos hace sentir apasionados, inspirados..._

_La belleza en sus tonos, letras y su forma de contarnos algo es excelente..._

_Y luego están esas que son un mero chiste, pero se disfrutan como tal..._

_Aquí habrá ejemplos de eso..._

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: CASA MUSICAL LOUD**

_(Explicación del nombre: Bueno, simplemente no había otro nombre que darle. Originalmente iba ser "Casa Musical" Pero un sujeto de un país muerto de hambre nos hubiera demandado por robo)_

**[El siguiente universo comenzó afuera de un edificio con Luan, de todas las personas, sacando la basura. Hasta que apareció Leni en escena.**

**-Buenos días, Luan- saludó amablemente ella a su compañera inquilina.**

**-Buenos días Leni- Luan dio un suspiró de frustración.**

**-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó con inocencia la rubia.**

**-Mal.**

**-¿Qué pasa?- la vio extrañada.**

**-La empresa de catering me despidió- Luan hizo un puchero]**

-¿Catering? De entre todas las cosas en las que Luan podría trabajar termina en un catering?- Lana estaba desconcertada -aunque me imagino que por una de sus bromas la echaron a patadas.

-¡OYE TÚ!- le reclamó la comediante.

**[-Oh, qué mal- Leni simpatizó con ella.**

**-Yo también. Quiero decir, mírame- se rascó la cabeza -hace diez años que termine la universidad y siempre creí que yo...**

**-¿Qué?- Leni sonó intrigada a lo que Luan fuera a decir.**

**-No, es estúpido.**

**-Oh… vamos- ella la incitó. Luan sacudió la cabeza y decidió descargar toda su frustración... con una canción.**

**Y de la nada, una música suena de fondo]**

-Espera... ¿Qué?- Lincoln se conmociono al igual que el resto al escuchar la música de fondo de este universo.

-No me digan que se trata de un...

Fueron interrumpidos por la aproximación de la canción.

**[Luan:**

_**Cuando era pequeña pensé creí que sería...**_** (Leni: ¿Qué?)**

_**¡Un gran comediante en la TV!**_** (Leni: ¡JAJAJA!)**

_**Pero ahora tengo treinta y dos años y como puedes ver...**_

_**¡No lo soy!**_** (Leni: Oh no…)**

_**¡Oh bien!**_** (Leni: ¡Aja!)**

_**Apesta ser yo**_** (Leni: No...)**

_**¡Apesta ser yo!**_** (Leni:¡NO!)**

_**Apesta estar en bancarrota y desempleada y a punto de cumplir treinta y tres.**_

_**¡Apesta ser yo!]**_

-Literalmente... ¿Está tratando de cantar una canción sobre lo mucho apesta tu vida? Eso es... realmente no tengo palabras para como describir esto.

-Yo solo puedo decir que me la estoy pasando bien con esto- río Luna mientras escuchaba al homónimo de su hermana cantar sobre sus desgracias. Cosa que no le daba risa a la comediante.

-¡NO ES GRACIOSO!

-¿Tú? ¿Diciendo que algo no es gracioso? ¡¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Luan?!- Luna siguió burlándose de ella si ningún tipo de reserva.

-Oigan, chicas. Basta, no se peleen ahora- Lincoln intento detener la pelea que se venía mientras las menores retenían a Luan para que no le diera una golpiza a Luna.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que se calmara el ambiente y la atención de la familia volvió a la pantalla.

**[-¿Crees que tu vida apesta?- Leni levantó una ceja.**

**-Yo creo que sí- dijo Luan como si fuera un reto.**

**-Tus problemas no son tan malos- Leni sacudió su cabeza y estuvo a punto de cantar también]**

-¡Qué bien! ¡También voy a cantar!- muy emocionada se puso Leni por eso mientras que el resto de sus hermanas y hermano la miraban con pena a lo que podría pasar a continuación.

**[Leni:**

_**Soy un algo bonita**_

_**Y bastante inteligente **_**(Luan: ¡JA! Ya quisieras)**

_**Me gustan las cosas románticas**_

_**Y como sabes tengo un gran corazón**_

_**Entonces, ¿Por qué no tengo novio?**_

_**¡Diablos!**_

_**Apesta ser yo**_** (Luan: también yo)**

_**Apesta ser yo**_** (Luan: ¡Apesta ser yo!)**

**Luan:**

_**Apesta ser Luan**_** (Leni: y Leni)**

_**No tener un trabajo**_** (Leni: y no tener un hombre)**

**AMBAS:**

_**Apesta ser yo**_**]**

-Hmm… no entiendo, ¿Por qué digo esas cosas? Nunca he estado desesperada por tener un novio y que por eso apesto.

-No busques mucha lógica a esto, Leni.

**[De repente oyeron discusiones de ciertas gemelas que salieron del edificio]**

-¡Oh no! ¿También estamos ahí?- Lola se alarmo -no quiero pasar por una vergüenza enorme.

-Tranquila, Reina del Drama- intentó calmarla Lana -a mi sinceramente me resulta graciosa esta canción. No veo que pueda salir mal de ahí.

**[-Tú no eres mi madre, princesita de cuarta...- reclamó Lana sobre las molestias de Lola.**

**-Tu tampoco, reina del barro- le replica su gemela.**

**-Oigan, chicas- les llamo la atención Luan -¿pueden resolver una duda para nosotras?**

**-Ah, claro- acepto Lola.**

**-¿Qué vida apesta más? ¿La de Luan o la mía?- Leni quiso saber su opinión.**

**Ambas chicas se miraron y respondieron al mismo tiempo: -¡La nuestra!]**

-No… no me digan que...- Lola estaba en shock.

**[Lola:**

_**Vivimos juntas**_** (Lana: somos gemelas)**

_**Hemos sido así**_** (Lana: Desde que nacimos)**

_**¡Por lo tanto, ella sabe muchas maneras de hacerme enojar!**_** (Lana: ¡Tú también!)**

_**¡OH! Cada día es una agravación**_** (Lana: ¡Vamos, eso es una exageración!)**

_**¡Pones tu ropa afuera! ¡Y pones tus sucios pies en mi silla!**_

**Lana:**

_**¿Oh sí?**_

_**Haces cosas quisquillosas como planchar tu ropa interior **_**(Luan y Leni: ¡JAJAJA!)**

**Lola:**

_**Haces este departamento un completo chiquero.**_

**Lana:**

_**¡Y tu un infierno!**_

**Lola:**

_**Apesta ser yo**_

**Lana:**

_**No. Apesta ser yo**_

**Leni:**

_**Apesta ser yo**_

**Luan:**

_**Apesta ser yo**_

**TODAS:**

_**¿Hay alguien aquí a quien no le apeste ser él o ella misma?**_

_**Apesta ser yo…**_

**Los cuatro pronto comienzan a tararear... ¿felizmente? dos veces]**

-¿Están cantando de manera positiva que sus vidas apestan y luego tararean como si nada?- Lucy arqueó una ceja, cosa que no se notaba por su flequillo -esto ya no tiene sentido.

**[Entonces del escenario salió una chica asiática de cabello castaño, era Sid Chang]**

-¿Sid Chang?- Lincoln se sorprendió por la aparición de la chica coreana.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Lynn.

-Ah, sí- vaciló por momentos -es una amiga de Ronnie Anne de Great Lake. La conocí la última vez que fui ahí, era bastante simpática. Ronnie me conto varias cosas sobre ella por chat.

Al haber mencionado a la latina. Hizo que en conjunto todas sus hermanas se emocionaran y casi chillaran. Lincoln reconoció eso como una mala señal.

-Oh vaya... parece que nuestro hermanito no ha olvidado a su novia.

-No importa que tan lejos estén, su amor perdurara.

-Por dios, ¿Cuántas veces les tengo que de decir que no somos novios?

**[-¿Por qué están tan felices?- quiso saber la coreana.**

**-Porque nuestras vidas apestan- Lana le respondió]**

-Sigo diciendo lo mismo: esto ya no tiene sentido.

**[-¿Sus vidas apestan? ¿estoy escuchando eso correctamente?- pregunto condescendientemente -¡JA! Voy a demostrarles lo que verdaderamente es una vida apestosa.**

**Sid:**

_**Vine a este país por oportunidades**_

_**Intente trabajar en Japan Deli**_

_**¡Pero yo soy coreana!**_

_**¡Pero duro trabajo conseguí dos maestrías!**_

_**¡EN TRABAJO SOCIAL!**_

_**¡Y AHORA SOY TERAPEUTA!**_

_**¡PERO NO TENGO CLIENTES!**_

_**¡Y ESTOY QUEBRADA!**_

_**¡Y TENGO UN MONTON DE FACTURAS QUE PAGAR!**_

_**¡Apesta ser yo!**_

_**¡Apesta ser yo!**_

_**Así les digo: ¡Apesta, apesta, apesta, apesta, apesta, apesta, apesta!**_

_**Apesta ser yo**_**]**

-Ella ciertamente es... enérgica.

**[Después Lincoln es el que sale a escena junto a los demás]**

-Lo que faltaba- Lincoln suspiro con resignación -al menos puedo decir mil y un cosas de porque apestaría.

**[-Disculpen- pregunto Lincoln -lamento molestarlas. Pero estoy buscando un lugar para vivir.**

**-¿Y porque viniste aquí?- quiso saber Sid con curiosidad.**

**-Bueno, intenté con la Avenida A, pero hasta ahora todo está fuera de mi rango de precios-explicó Lincoln con timidez -pero esta área parece mucho más barata. Oh, y miren, !Un cartel de "se renta"!**

**Leni miró a su lado y vio que había un cartel de alquiler junto a su ventana.**

**-Necesitas hablar con el superintendente- dijo Luan al peliblanco -espera. La buscare por ti.**

**-Gracias**

**-¡Oye, Mick!- gritó la castaña que antes era comediante.**

**-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- la voz de un hombre salió del edificio.**

**-Oh, Dios mío… ¡Es Mick Swagger!- ****Lincoln jadeó con sorpresa]**

-¿Mick?- Luna estaba sorprendida de que su ídolo esté involucrado en eso.

-Bueno, ni siquiera sujetos famosos se terminan salvando de terminar ahí- comento Lincoln.

[-Si, lo soy.-Y tambien el estaba a punto de cantar.

**[Mick:**

_**Soy Mick Swagger**_

_**Formador de una de las mejores bandas de la época**_

_**Hice mucho dinero que fue robado por mi agente**_

_**¡Y ahora estoy quebrado!**_

_**¡Y soy el hazme reír de todos!**_

_**¡Pero aquí estoy, el superintendente de la Avenida Franklin!**_

**TODOS:**

_**Apesta ser tú**_

**-Tu ganas- dijo Leni con unanimidad.**

**TODOS:**

_**Apesta ser tú**_

**-Ahora me siento mucho mejor- Luan estuvo de acuerdo.**

**Mick:**

_**Intenta que la gente te detenga para preguntar:**_

_**¿Cómo terminaste así?**_

_**...Es molesto.**_

**TODOS:**

_**Apesta ser tú**_

_**En la avenida Franklin**_

_**Apesta ser yo**_

_**En la avenida Franklin**_

_**Apesta ser tú**_

_**En la avenida Franklin**_

_**Apesta ser nosotros**_

_**Pero no cuando estamos juntos**_

_**Aquí en la avenida Franklin**_

_**Vivimos en la avenida Franklin**_

_**Nuestros amigos también**_

_**Vivimos en la avenida Franklin **_**(Lincoln: esta es la vida real)**

_**Vivimos en la avenida Franklin **_**(Lana: te va a encantar)**

_**¡Bienvenido a la avenida Franklin!**_

**Y justo en esta parte se paga la pantalla en donde terminan la vista de este universo]**

-Y bien... ¿Qué opinaron de éste?- quiso saber Lincoln.

-Bueno, yo opino que...- se señaló con el dedo mientras sonreía -¡apesto ser yo!

-Oh no, no, hermano. Eso no es cierto- Luna negó esa afirmación aun manteniendo su sonrisa -¡Yo apesto mas ser yo!

-Vamos, Luna. Es claro que yo apesto más- declaro Luan.

-Suspiro. Los espíritus me dicen que apestare siempre por el resto de mis días- dijo Lucy.

-¡No! ¡Yo más apesto ser yo!- Lola fue la siguiente.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo apesto más!- contrapuso Lana mientras miraba desafiante a su gemela.

-¡Qué no!

-¡Qué sí!

-¡JA! Ya quisieran, par de apestosos. ¡Es obvio que soy la numero uno en apestar mas ser yo!- arrogantemente, Lynn afirmó su superioridad.

-Mis cálculos me dicen...- iba a decir Lisa.

-Ape ta- Lily no se quedó atrás.

-Chicas, que infantil es pelearse por esto...- Lori frunció el ceño, pero cuando estuvo por decir algo más, lo cambio -porque es claro que yo apesto mas ser yo.

-¿Entonces apestamos todos?- pregunto Leni con característica inocencia.

-¡Si!

Y todos estallaron carcajadas en conjunto.

-Increíble que nos hayamos puesto a debatir sobre quién era el más apestoso tomándonos algo que se supone debe ser motivo de vergüenza y molestia como algo digno de admiración o presumir con todo orgullo- Lisa carcajeaba tanto que tuvo que quitarse las gafas y limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Veamos que más nos muestra ésta loca TV. Solo falta que revele alguno de nuestros secretos o algo que no queremos que nadie más sepa o que tan mal vaya a ser nuestro futuro al crecer.

Con el comentario inocente de Leni, cualquier rastro de risa se esfumó y más de uno se tensó al contemplar esa posibilidad.

**[Se ven a la familia Loud y a Clyde, que por alguna razón está ahí, en la sala familiar. Solo Luna estaba fuera ocupada con... lo que ella estuviese haciendo ahora.**

**-Oigan, ¿Nunca han notado algo raro en Luna?- pregunto Lola y todos se le quedaron mirando con incógnita.**

**-Yo la veo igual- opinó Lincoln.**

**-No, no es tanto como luce por afuera. Sino como que algo tiene...**

**-¿De qué manera?**

**-Creo que la manera más sencilla de decirlo sería así:**

**Lola carraspeo antes de una música de fondo sonara. Iba a cantar]**

-¿Otros universo musical? ¿No fue suficiente con el anterior?

-Espero que sea tan entretenido como el anterior.

**[Lola:**

_**¡Justo ahí!**_

_**Miren su imagen por ahí**_

_**y su bronceado tan febril**_

_**y su mentón tan varonil**_

_**esa mujer es gay, completamente gay**_**]**

-Entonces... ¿Esto trata sobre la sexualidad de Luna?- pregunto Luan -esto va ser divertido.

-¿En serio, Lola?- Luna vio ofendida a Lola -¿No pudiste al menos tratar un tema diferente?

-¡Pero si yo no soy la de ahí!

-¿Ahora comprendes mi dolor?- pregunto Lincoln con lastima mientras le toco al hombro. Ella solo se molestó más.

**[Lori:**

_**Yo no lo voy a celebrar**_

_**una costumbre es, quizás**_

_**Miren su forma de andar**_

_**ella no es un gay, no es nada gay**_

**TODOS:**

_**Hay una duda que aclarar**_

_**que es relevante mencionar**_

_**¿Qué perfume usará?**_

_**Eso lo hace anormal**_

**Luan:**

_**Es algo claro de inferir**_

**Leni:**

_**Combina con su calcetín**_

**Lisa:**

_**¿Qué paradoja hay aquí?**_

_**Yo no lo veo**_

**Lana:**

_**Yo sí lo veo**_

**Lisa:**

_**¿Ella es gay...?**_

**Lana:**

_**¡Claro que es gay!**_

**Lisa:**

_**¿... O europea?**_

**La música se detiene mientras todos se quedan pensando en esa cuestión]**

Y todos en la sala se quedaron callados por la pregunta.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Pero qué rayos…?

-Esas rimas son de lo más horribles.

-¿Qué tienen que ver las europeas en esto?

-Ni en un millón de años me verían cantar así… excepto tal vez el Rap de la Costa Este.

-Esto cada vez se pone más interesante- Luan se frotó las manos ansiosa al saber que este iba a ser su momento para reír.

**[-Ah...**

**TODOS:**

_**Gay o europea, difícil decidir**_

_**¿Ella es gay o europea?**_

**Todas sus miradas se dirigieron a Lincoln para que él les aclare esa duda. Cosa que tampoco sabía muy bien.**

**Lincoln:**

_**Oigan, no me vean a mí**_

**Lana:**

_**No es nada raro**_

_**Ni una duda que se pueda aclarar**_

_**Que juegan algo mal**_

**TODOS:**

_**En mallas y con brillos ya**_

_**Gay o extranjera, ¿Quién lo puede decir?**_

_**Si te dice "chao bella" y te besa así y así**_

**Lucy:**

_**Así**_**]**

-Yo no hago eso- negó Luna.

**[TODOS:**

_**Gay o europea, ¿quién lo puede decir?**_

**Lincoln:**

_**Depende de la hora del paseo al salir**_

**TODOS:**

_**Ella es gay o europeo o…**_

**Clyde:**

_**¡Justo ahí!**_

_**Miren su forma de vestir**_

_**Eso es muy femenino, sé decir**_

_**Este es muy hetero, eso sí**_

_**¡Ella no es un gay, no es gay lo ven!**_

**TODOS:**

_**Hay una duda que aclarar**_

_**Es relevante mencionar**_

_**En su atuendo es sensual**_

**Lola:**

_**Es radical y automático**_

**Lana:**

_**Irónico y crónico**_

**Luan:**

_**Céntrico y métrico**_

**Lisa**

_**Es claro, genético**_

**TODOS:**

**¡Gay!**

_**¡Es claro que es gay!**_

_**¡Es claro que es gay!**_

_**¡Es claro que es gay!**_

_**Gay, gay, gay, gay**_

**Luna al notar como todos cantaban sobre ella, y para salvarse de la situación, se acercó a Clyde y le dio un beso en la mejilla.**

**-¡Mierda!- dijeron todos los que cantaban en conjunto.**

**-¡Cuiden el lenguaje!**

**TODOS:**

_**¿Gay o europea?**_

**Lucy:**

_**Se ve muy relajada**_

**TODOS:**

_**¿Ella es gay o europea?**_

**Lori:**

_**Su pelo está bien cuidado**_

**Leni:**

_**De donde viene es distinto**_

_**Su cultura extraña es**_

_**Y mal no puede ser**_

**TODOS:**

_**Si usa pantalones alguna vez**_**]**

-Yo uso pantalones.

-¿En serio?

**[TODOS:**

_**Gay, excentricismo, no logro entender**_

**Clyde:**

_**Su acento me hipnotiza**_

_**y los zapatos de ella también**_

**TODOS:**

_**¡Ah!**_

_**Gay o europeo, difícil decidir**_

_**¿Ella es gay o europea?**_

_**¿Gay o europea?**_

_**¿Gay o europea?**_

_**¿Gay o euro…?**_

**-¡Un minuto!- interrumpió Lincoln el coro -denme una oportunidad. Tengo una idea que quiero probar.**

**-Toda tuya, hermano- le indicó Lori]**

-Haber que va intentar ese Lincoln.

-No va terminar bien esto, ¿No?

**[Entonces Lincoln se acercó a Luna con estilo.**

**-Entonces Luna...**

**-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, bro?- pregunto ella con la ceja alzada.**

**-Esta Fer con el señor Williams, ¿Ha sido por…?**

**-No entiendo de qué diablos estas...**

**-¿Y su primer nombre es?**

**-Soy Luna, hermano. ¿Qué intentas...?**

**-Y su novia se llama...**

**-Sam, ahora...**

**-¡Oh!- se escuchó el jadeo de todos los presentes al escuchar esa revelación y de inmediato Luna se calló cuando sin querer soltó la sopa]**

-Y el "secreto" ha sido revelado, ¡JAJAJAJA!- Luan estaba por morirse de la risa.

-Yo no entendí bien lo que hizo Lincoln- Leni se rascó la cabeza de nuevo confundida.

-Tampoco yo, pero ojalá fuese así de fácil sacarle los secretos a las demás personas- Lola también reía.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…- Luna se masajeó los ojos muerta de la vergüenza.

-Ahora sí se está poniendo interesante la cosa- una risa como esa por parte de Lucy era inquietante por no decir perturbadora.

**[-Eh... ¡lo siento, me equivoque!- se corrigió Luna, intentando solucionar el dilema -¿Dijo novia? ¡Pensé que había dicho amiga! Sam es mi... amiga.**

**-¡Bastarda!**

**Todos escucharon una voz de lejos, y de ahí vieron a la chica rubia mencionada con una cara enojo dirigida a la rockera Loud.**

**-¡Mentirosa bastarda!- exclamó de nuevo Sam -se acabó, no te voy a cubrir nunca más.**

**Luego Sam se dirigió ante todos:**

**-Gente, tengo un anuncio que hacer: Esta mujer es gay y europea]**

-No me digan que ella de verdad es...

-¡Cállate Luan!

**[Sam:**

_**Es claro, pueden ver**_

_**Ya basta de esconderte,**_

_**sal del closet de una vez**_

_**¿Ya entienden la ironía?**_

_**No importa el proceder**_

_**Les juro que esta nunca le ha tocado reconocer**_

_**¡Eres tan gay no te vas a esconder tu guaripola de un cabaret!**_

**-¡No soy gay!- Luna negó rotundamente.**

**-No dijiste eso ayer- Sam le dio la vuelta con eso]**

-¡Diablos! Te dio con todo con eso- se mofó Lynn, hirviendo más a la rockera de la ira.

**[Sam:**

_**Voy a decir muy claro**_

_**Es gay**_** (Todos: y europea)**

_**Es gay**_** (Todos: y europea)**

_**Es gay**_** (Todos: y europea)**

_**¡Es gay!**_

**-Ay, está bien, soy gay- Luna admitió su derrota con tal de que no siguieran molestándola.**

**TODOS:**

_**¡Qué bien!**_**]**

Ya terminando ese universo. Todas las hermanas Loud y Lincoln miraron expectantes a una molesta Luna por la vista de este universo.

-Solo para aclarar: Soy Bisexual.

-Sí, claro, como no. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le tiraste el ojo a un chico, eh?- Luan no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para fastidiarla.

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Quién sería la dominante en su relación? ¿Quién es la que llevaría los pantalones y quién es la que usaría la falda? ¿O acaso intercambian de roles debes en cuando?- todas las demás chicas y el peliblanco tuvieron que hacer el esfuerzo titánico para no estallar en carcajadas ante esa interrogante.

-Creo que muchos se han hecho esa pregunta más de una vez, ¿No?- Lincoln miró la pantalla de la PC y chequeó un ojo rompiendo la Cuarta Pared como solía hacerlo tantas veces en la serie.

-¿Quién lleva los pantalones? Pero si cada vez que vemos a Sam ella siempre lleva puestos Jeans morados, ¿Cierto?- Leni se frotó el mentón pensativa no entendiendo del todo esa pregunta.

-Entonces eso resuelve el misterio sobre quién es la que se "Sobrepone" en este debate, ¡JAJAJA! ¡¿Entienden?!- Luan continuó con sus burlas.

-¡AHORA SÍ TE VOY A PARTIR LA…!- perdiendo por completo la paciencia, Luna se le tiró encima y ambas rodaron por el suelo mientras se golpeaban haciendo caso omiso a las peticiones del resto de que se detuvieran.

**Capítulo cuatro publicado el 17/06/2020.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este y el capítulo anterior (me sobo el chichón que se me formó en el segundo) y que también hayan captado las referencias que se han hecho ;)**

**Aún me sigue sorprendiendo que este fic, a pesar de sus monstruosas fallas en el capítulo uno, haya tenido tan buena aceptación. Así que por eso aprovecho para hacer un poco de publicidad.**

**Hace unas semanas me hice una cuenta en Wattpad, mi nombre de usuario es luiska1210. Ya subí ahí mi primera historia de TLH titulada "La Siguiente Generación" que ha sido bien aceptada y pienso subir también tanto mis fics de TLH como otros que he hecho con el pasar de los años, y quien sabe, tal vez le puedan gustar a otras personas y así pueda expandir mis horizontes como lo he querido hacer desde hace muchos tiempo ;)**


	5. LAGO DE EMOCIONES

**LOUDVERSE TV**

_**(LINCOLN)**_

_Los momentos emocionales ocurren en el momento menos esperado, por eso es un "momento emocional" causan una reacción de sorpresa, confusión y entre otras cosas..._

_Cuando ocurre en un momento donde no sabes completamente es donde chocan esas emociones y siéndoles sinceros; fue lo mejor no saber el contexto detrás de ese "momento emocional"..._

_Ese momento solo termina volviendo algo caóticamente emocional y llenos de lágrimas por doquier..._

_Esto ocurrido en un lago con dos personas conversando._

**CAPITULO CINCO: LAGO DE EMOCIONES**

_(¿cuantas veces he dicho "emociones" hasta ahora? No ha comenzado el capítulo y ya he dicho muchas veces eso, Luan va quemarme vivo si sigo así)_

Luego de una intensa y para nada amistosa pelea de hermanas entre Luna y Luan, los Loud siguieron viendo lo que esa TV les ofrecía, al menos, la mayoría porque las castañas estaban sentadas en opuestos extremos viéndose con ojos de matador sobándose las heridas que se generaron y que ya estaban rodeadas con vendas, curitas y gazas.

**[El Siguiente universo nos mostraban a Lincoln y a su padre en Vanzilla mientras este último lo conducía por la carretera]**

-Ahora este universo se trata de Lincoln y papá viajando a... ¿Algún lugar?- preguntó Lori.

**[Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras Vanzilla aún estaba en marcha.**

**No era fácil hablar cuando ambos sabían que había una conversación más importante y evidente que ninguno de los dos quería empezar]**

-"¿Qué conversación?"- pensaron todos en la sala, pero la incógnita desapareció con lo siguiente.

**[Afortunadamente, su padre cambió a una estación de radio que estaba pasando una canción que ambos reconocieron de inmediato, aunque sus opiniones al respecto fueran muy diferentes.**

**-Oh Santo Cielo, ¿Qué han hecho?- se quejó en voz alta Lynn Sr, completamente indignado -¿Cómo se atreven a profanar de esta forma Life is a Highway, la mejor canción de Tom Cochrane? ¡Esta canción tenía alma, cómo pueden volverla un éxito Pop así como nada!**

**-A mí me gusta esta canción- dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa -está en 'Cars', cuando el Rayo McQueen está dentro de su amigo camión y conducen por la carretera interestatal.**

**-Por supuesto que te gusta, es una gran canción, pero si conocieras la original, no dirías lo mismo]**

-Debo admitirlo. Papá tiene un buen gusto, aunque no opino lo mismo que él- dijo Luna.

-Debe ser muy gran fan de ese tipo para que actúe así, aunque eso da por hecho de que se está volviendo viejo- bromeó Luan al respecto, cosa que le saco una que otra risa a los miembros de la familia en la sala.

-¿Cars? ¿No diría más bien Karts? Parece que este Lincoln se confundió con el nombre- dijo Lola.

-Es demasiado irrelevante señalar eso, Lola- Lisa le restó importancia a eso.

**[-Y aun así, esta está muy bien- dijo Lincoln, subiéndole un poco más al volumen -hace unos años, Luna me encontró escuchándola en mi habitación y cuando le dije que me gustaba mucho se la aprendió en una hora. Fuimos al garaje y estuvimos toda la tarde cantándola]**

-Bueno, no recuerdo que alguna vez haya pasado. Aunque la idea no suena mal, ¿Qué dices hermano? ¿Lo intentamos?- preguntó Luna al peliblanco.

-Me gusta la idea- respondió su hermano con gusto.

**[Su padre sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Lincoln, quien había empezado a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la letra. Lynn Sr tenía sus motivos para siempre preferir a Tom Cochrane, pero en el fondo no pudo evitar darle la razón: era una excelente versión. Antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta, ambos estaban cantando el estribillo a todo volumen.**

**-Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long! If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long! ****(La vida es una carretera, quiero conducirla toda la noche. Si vas por mi camino, quiero conducir por él toda la noche)**

**Los dos sabían la letra, así que se divirtieron turnándose para cantar los distintos versos]**

Mientras que la familia Loud hizo lo mismo. Cada hermano se turnaba, incluso si la cantaban mal o se equivocaban en la letra. No les importaba, solo disfrutaban el hecho de que todos convivieran felizmente.

Fue un buen momento familiar en ambas partes.

[**Cuando la canción terminó, padre e hijo reían en el asiento delantero de la camioneta.**

**-Bueno, no estuvo tan mal después de todo, ¿No?- río Lincoln.**

**-Tengo que admitirlo, sonó bastante bien- aceptó Lynn -aunque nadie le gana a Tom Cochrane.**

**-¿Y quién es ese, a todo esto?**

**Su padre le dedicó una mirada de falso desprecio.**

**-Estos niños… no conocen a las leyendas… ¡Un gran cantante, eso es!]**

-Ok, Boomer- todos se rieron por el comentario de Lynn.

**[-Para tu información, tu hermana Lynn se llama así por él]**

Eso tomo por sorpresa a todos. Miraron a la versión de su padre de ese universo con confusión. Especialmente cierto Junior que susurró un débil: "¿Qué?"

**[-¿Qué?- Lincoln estaba confundido mirándolo sin entender, creyendo que era otra de sus malas bromas -¿Cómo que se llama así por él?**

**-Tom Cochrane nació en Lynn Lake, una ciudad de Canadá- ante el silencio de su hijo, Lynn Sr. volteó a verlo, encontrándose con una cara de sorpresa y estupefacción -¿Qué? ¡Es en serio! ¿Por qué creíste que se llamaba así?**

**-Oh, no lo sé- dijo Lincoln, con mucho sarcasmo en sus palabras -tenía la tonta idea de que quizás se llamaba así porque era el nombre de su padre]**

-Así, digo ¿Eso tendría más sentido?- cuestionó Leni.

-Se supone, aunque siendo que se trata de otro universo todo cambio puede pasar- contestó Lincoln mientras Lynn aun parecía sorprendida por lo del origen de su nombre en ese universo y temía que esto incluso se aplicara a su propio nombre.

**[Lynn Sr. dejó escapar una risa.**

**-Oh, Lincoln, ¿Crees que tu madre me habría dejado ponerle ese nombre si no fuera porque ella también es fanática del buen Tom? No fue tan difícil convencerla, en especial cuando… ¡Oh, esta es otra gran canción!**

**La estación puso una movida canción de los ochenta que el señor Loud había bailado en su época y que Lincoln conocía gracias a Luna. Comenzaron a cantar nuevamente. Y a la canción que le siguió. Y la siguiente también]**

-Vaya, eso sí que fue… interesante- Luna se rascó la cabeza ante tal revelación -aunque admito que si tuviera hijos también les pondría el nombre de los cantantes que más admiro.

-Claro, siempre y cuando no termines volviéndote una de esas fracasadas adictas a las drogas que nunca pudo hacer despegar su carrera y termines viviendo en las calles teniendo que hacer algo más que cantar en las esquinas para ganar el sustento de cada día para tu "linda familia feliz"- no midiendo nuevamente la magnitud de sus palabras, Luan le sonrió con burla.

-¡NO OTRA VEZ!- gritó Lori sujetando a Luna antes de que se le tirara encima a la comediante siendo ayudada por Lynn Jr.

**[Hubo un cambio de escena. En donde se ambienta a un lago.**

**Michigan es conocido como el Estado de los Grandes Lagos. Limita con cuatro de los cinco grandes lagos de Norteamérica, lo cual lo vuelve uno de los Estados más hermosos para visitar y apreciar la belleza de la naturaleza. Lincoln, en teoría, sabía estas cosas. Se lo habían enseñado en la escuela, lo había oído de parte de sus padres y había visto varias fotos en internet de los lagos de su Estado. Sabía que vivía en un lugar con maravillas naturales, como el cañón Grand Venture. Pero no fue sino hasta que se detuvo en la orilla del Lago de Plata que fue plenamente consciente de aquel hecho.**

**Su padre había conducido por la carretera hasta llegar a un pequeño camino de tierra sin señalizar que se internaba en uno de los bosques. Había seguido varios minutos más, hasta que los árboles se fueron abriendo y llegaron finalmente al lago. Era muy grande. Parado cerca de la orilla, Lincoln suponía que debía haber más de doscientos metros hasta el otro lado. No sólo se podía ver la hermosura del agua reflejando toda la vegetación que lo rodeaba y el cielo azul, sino que también se podían apreciar en el horizonte las siluetas de las montañas]**

-Saben, viéndolo ahora. Creo que es bastante hermoso la vista de este lago- comento Lori una vez que pudieron calmar a una iracunda Luna.

-Sí, el lugar perfecto para deshacernos de cosas que no queremos que nadie más vea- a la mente de Lola vino el recuerdo de sus intentos por deshacerse de la "muñeca maldita" de Lucy.

-O de alguien que sea peor que tener de repente catarro al momento de cantar ante el público- agregó la roquera viendo a Luan de tal forma que da a entender que estaba imaginándose tirarla al fondo del lago mostrado en la TV.

**[Lincoln se detuvo de pie, contemplando el hermoso paisaje. De haber sabido que algo tan hermoso como lo que tenía frente a sí existía tan cerca de su casa, lo habría incluido en su lista de objetivos. El lago se veía tan hermoso, tan espejado… no pudo resistir la tentación. Tomó la piedra más lisa que pudo encontrar y la lanzó con fuerza. Rebotó cinco veces sobre la superficie del agua antes de hundirse definitivamente. Lincoln cerró su puño en el aire, contento. Lynn habría estado completamente celosa de aquel lanzamiento]**

-¿Celosa yo? Ni en un millón de años, apestoso- dijo Lynn con aire de suficiencia, aunque admitió en el fondo que ese lanzamiento fue bastante bueno.

**[-¡Lincoln! ¿Es que quieres ahuyentar a todos los peces? ¡Ven aquí y ayúdame a bajar las cosas de la camioneta!**

**Lincoln atendió al llamado de su padre y fue a ayudarlo. En el asiento trasero, tapados bajo una frazada para que ninguna de sus hermanas pudiera verlos por error, Lincoln encontró todos los elementos de pesca que la tarde anterior había visto preparados en el garaje. Su padre tomó las cañas de pescar, la ropa y una pequeña heladera portátil con carnada y sus almuerzos. Lincoln, por su parte, tomó las dos sillas plegables que estaban allí y con cierta dificultad las llevó hasta la orilla del lago. Las armó a varios metros del agua.**

**-De hecho, Lincoln- sugirió su padre, apoyando las cosas en el suelo -¿Por qué no ponerlas en la orilla? No hay nada como pescar con el agua en los tobillos]**

-¿Entonces este universo nos hará ver a papá y a Lincoln pescando?- pregunto Lynn al ver lo visto en la TV -suena muy aburrido.

-Creo que no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada, Lynn- Lincoln hizo la clásica metáfora -si algo nos ha enseñado esta vista de los universos es que, una batalla de cocina es fantástica y rara... y asqueroso por ver el... ya saben qué de un millonario, la luna de miel de nuestros padres y que tanto han tenido que pasar en su matrimonio, incluso si casi vemos como hicieron a Lori o esos dos musicales. Creo que debemos esperar más de esto y juzgarlo a nuestra manera.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo. Era claro decir que esta televisión era una caja de sorpresas y cualquier cosa sería interesante a su modo... más de los que alguna vez esperarían en un futuro.

**[Sonriendo ante la idea, Lincoln se quitó sus zapatillas, sus calcetines, arremangó sus pantalones y colocó las sillas como su padre le había dicho. El agua estaba algo fría, pero la sensación de pisar el suelo arcilloso del agua fue sumamente agradable. Su padre le pasó uno de los chalecos, un sombrero para proteger su rostro del sol, una caña, y en cuestión de minutos padre e hijo lanzaban sus líneas lo más lejos posible.**

**\- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Lincoln con una sonrisa.**

**-Y ahora, esperamos.**

**Lincoln asintió. Sabía que no había mucho más que hacer ahora que la carnada estaba en el lago. La pesca era el deporte de la paciencia.**

**-Oye, ¿papá?**

**-¿Sí?**

**-¿Es cierto lo de Lynn? ¿En serio le pusieron ese nombre porque fue la ciudad donde nació aquel cantante?]**

-Y volvemos al tema de conversación- Lynn bufó molesta por ese recordatorio.

-No es tan malo, sister- Luna intento de no darle tantos rodeos al asunto y para también tratar de quitarse los pensamientos homicidas en su mente.

-No eres tú la del nombre, LUNA - la deportista hizo énfasis en su nombre.

**[-Absolutamente- respondió Lynn, mientras hacía un pequeño movimiento con su caña para ajustar la tensión de la línea -es decir, obviamente también ayudó que fuera mi nombre. Pero, verás, no sólo es uno de los cantantes favoritos de tu madre y de mí, sino que fue su música la que sonaba cuando…**

**Lynn carraspeó y ganó tiempo acomodando innecesariamente los adornos de anzuelo que colgaban de su sombrero.**

**-Bueno, basta con decir que estuvo muy involucrado en la… concepción de Lynn Jr]**

-¡OHOHO! Vaya pero que detallito soltó papa- Luan río mientras las mayores y Lincoln tenían cara de "No necesitábamos saber eso" especialmente Lynn que sentía un poco de asco por eso.

-¿Concepción? ¿Es como crear algo, no?- preguntó inocentemente Lana.

-¿Pero qué significa?- Lola estaba igual que ella.

-Es el concepto de procrear que consiste en...

-¡Ahora no, Lisa!- interrumpió ferozmente Lori y luego miro a las gemelas -miren, digamos que... sí, es como crear algo. Lo que hacen dos personas en un... acto de amor.

-¡OH! Algo así en el que vimos con mamá y papá en ese universo, ¿No es así?- Lana se acordó de lo que sucedió hace una hora atrás.

De ahí nadie se dignó a contestarle a la menor su duda. Solo se limitaron a seguir viendo la pantalla con incomodidad.

**[-¡Papá!- se quejó Lincoln entre risas, moviendo su pie para salpicar un poco a su padre -¡Demasiada información!**

**-¡Tú fuiste quien preguntó!**

**Los dos comenzaron a reír. Un verdadero pescador habría estado indignado por el ruido que hacían, pero ninguno de los dos Loud estaba preocupado por ello.**

**-¿Y cómo es que eligieron nuestros nombres? O sea, ¿Por qué todos empiezan con la misma letra?- quiso saber Lincoln]**

El por qué todos tenían las mismas iniciales era uno de los grandes misterios de la familia, y nunca nadie se había detenido a preguntárselo a sus padres.

-Eso es... bastante curioso- dijo Luna -no creo que sea coincidencia eso, menos que todas, a excepción de Lincoln, tengamos cuatro letras.

-No lo creo- comento al respecto Lucy -puede que realmente lo sea, al menos en ese universo, solo veamos más y lo sabremos.

-Es bastante notorio en algunos nombres, sin embargo, parece que cambia en ciertas cosas a comparación de ese universo en dónde aparecieron nuestros progenitores y este- dijo Lisa.

**[-Es una muy buena pregunta, hijo. Tienes todo el derecho de no creerme, pero la verdad es que no lo hicimos a propósito. Tuvimos un motivo para ponerles los nombres que les pusimos a cada uno de ustedes. Algunos tendrán más sentido que otros, algunos serán más importantes, pero tuvimos motivos para nombrarlos como lo hicimos.**

**-¿Y cuáles fueron?**

**-Bien, vamos desde el principio. Lori es el nombre de una vieja amiga mía]**

-Vaya, vaya. Esto sí que va a ser de lo más interesante. Veamos que más dice nuestro papá de ese universo- Luan se frotaba las manos causando mucha incomodidad entre los demás.

**[-Quien me dio el doceavo mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida.**

**-¿El doceavo?- preguntó Lincoln alzando una ceja.**

**-Nos presentó a tu madre y a mí- respondió sencillamente -se mudó a otro Estado varios años luego de habernos presentado y perdimos contacto con ella. Pero verás… tu madre y yo estuvimos juntos durante unos tres años y medio, y entonces tuvimos una pelea. Una pelea bastante fuerte.**

**La sonrisa de Lincoln abandonó su rostro.**

**-¿Tú y mamá se pelearon?**

**-Sí. Fue una tontería, en serio, ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué fue. Pero éramos jóvenes y muy susceptibles y… decidí terminar con ella- dijo con tristeza y la mirada perdida en el reflejo de las montañas en el lago]**

-¡¿CÓMO?!- gritaron el albino y sus 10 y hermanas el unísono estando perplejos.

-¿Qué terminó con mamá? ¿Qué terminaron? ¿Algún proyecto importante?- pero Leni volvió a demostrar no ser de muchas luces al formular estas preguntas.

-Lo que ese papá trata de decir es… como decirlo para que entiendas… como cuando John Lennon tuvo desacuerdos con los demás miembros de The Beatles, ¿Comprendes?- le explicó Lori.

-Ah… un momento, ¡ESO ES TERRIBLE!- se llevó las manos al rostro comprendiendo la gravedad de ese asunto.

-¿Pero cómo puede ser posible eso? Si ellos siempre han parecido capaces de solucionar juntos cualquier problema que se les presente- Lana comenzó a morderse la uña del pulgar derecho, pero tan angustiada estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que masticaba la uña de Lola hasta que esa le apartó la mano dedicándole un regaño.

-Esto es algo que no podemos perdernos- Lincoln se sujetó el mentón y vio fijamente lo que su otro papá fuera a contarle a su contraparte paralela.

**[Lincoln tragó aire.**

**-¿Terminaste con ella? Pero… ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué pasó para que se reconciliaran?**

**-Lori.**

**-¿Volvió de donde se había mudado?**

**-No, no… Lori, tu hermana- le explicó -tu madre estaba embarazada. Cuando se enteró, al principio no quería decírmelo. Pero finalmente nos reunimos y me lo contó. Y… bien, lo cierto es que no estábamos en los mejores términos. Pero era nuestra hija, ya no se trataba sólo de nosotros. Teníamos que pensar en lo mejor para ella. Así que arreglamos nuestras diferencias y volvimos a tratar de formar una familia. Para cuando ella nació, Rita y yo estábamos enamorados de nuevo. Y nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos vuelto gracias a la bebé. Ella nos había unido, y decidimos ponerle el nombre de la chica que nos había presentado en un principio, para recordar por siempre que era gracias a ella que estábamos juntos y felices]**

-Oh… ¡PERO QUE TIERNO!- exclamó Lana haciendo que un batido de pestañas y juntando las manos a un lado de su cabeza.

-Entonces… fue gracias a Lori que mamá y papá pudieron permanecer juntos como pareja para que con el pasar de los años nos tuvieran a nosotros, sus demás hijos, ¿Eh?- Luna le dio un codazo amistoso a la mayor de las rubias.

-Ya era hora de que hicieras algo realmente bueno por esta familia- opuesto a ella, Luan le dedicó otra de sus burlas de mal gusto.

-De nada, dientes de conejo- muy rara se sentía la Loud mayor porque nunca pensó que fue gracias a ella, indirectamente, pudieron existir sus demás hermanas al haber obligado en cierto modo a que sus padres siguiesen juntos y reviviese la chispa del amor entre ellos.

-No le hagas caso. Si lo mostrado ahí es aplicado a nuestra realidad, todos te debemos la vida, Lori. Pese a todos los dolores de cabeza que nos haces pasar, eres una buena hermana mayor- Lincoln le palmeó la espalda.

-Gracias, Lincoln. No sabía… un segundo, ¿Qué quieres decir con "todos los dolores de cabeza que les hago pasar"?

-Eh… ah… mejor sigamos viendo la TV.

**[-Vaya- dijo Lincoln, alzando las cejas y dejando salir un silbido -no… nunca me hubiera imaginado que habían estado a punto de separarse.**

**-Pero el destino quiso que formáramos una familia- dijo Lynn Sr., tratando de tranquilizarlo -y creo que cumplimos con creces]**

-Y al igual que lo mostrado en el universo anterior, de seguro ninguno se esperó que esos "creces" fuesen otros 10 hijos- siguió burlándose Luan ahora sí consiguiendo unas cuantas risas.

-Y mucho menos una maniática de las bromas como tú que cuenta chistes malos cada 5 segundos y es un peligro mortal para todos la que la rodean haciendo que se cuestionen si hicieron lo correcto en permanecer juntos por haber concebido a un enorme desperfecto como tú- pero los ánimos de Luna se volvieron a encender ante ese comentario.

**[El chico de camisa naranja río.**

**-¿Y qué hay del resto? ¿Por qué 'Leni'?- retomó el tema principal.**

**-Oh, esa es una historia que no nos gusta contar- respondió su padre negando con la cabeza -Verás, ella tuvo… problemas durante el embarazo.**

**-¿Problemas?]**

Lori miro disimuladamente a Leni. Sabía exactamente de los problemas que su padre estaba hablando; hace tiempo sus padres le habían contado ciertas cosas que habían sucedido antes de que naciera, los mismos problemas de embarazo que hicieron que naciera antes de lo esperado. Incluso podría ser que esos problemas fueron la causa de que Leni fuera muy... despistada con varias cosas a su alrededor y en muchos otros aspectos de su vida.

Cada vez que recordaba eso le hacía sentir muy mal por tratar a Leni como una tonta; no era culpa suya que fuera así.

**[-Leni nació un mes antes de lo planeado. No fue tan grave, en verdad, el hospital estaba muy bien preparado. Pero nosotros aún éramos padres primerizos, hacía menos de un año que Lori había nacido, y ver a nuestra pequeña en una incubadora… no fue fácil]**

Todos miraron a Leni con tristeza mientras escucharon la historia no sabiendo cómo va a tomarse tal revelación o si podría reaccionar de una forma terrible o impropia de su persona.

-¿Qué nací antes de tiempo?- eso pareció desconsolarla bastante, hasta que sonrió por alguna razón -¡Qué bueno! Eso significa que soy más joven de lo que dice mi acta de nacimiento, ¿No es genial chicas?- todas ellas y Lincoln pusieron cara de "¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?"

-No, Leni. Lo que eso en verdad significa es que tú… este- Lori no estaba segura de sí decirle le verdad porque podría acabar con su entusiasmo -mejor te lo explico otro día.

**[-Y entonces, durante la segunda noche desde el nacimiento, una enfermera se nos acercó. Parecía más una cocinera de prisión, Lincoln, te lo juro. Sus brazos eran más grandes que mis piernas. Por un momento creí que venía a golpearme. Pero no. Se quedó con nosotros durante horas, explicándonos que todo iba a estar bien, calmando a Rita, incluso acunando a la pequeña Lori hasta que se durmiera. Estábamos muy asustados, y esa maravillosa enfermera nos ayudó.**

**Hizo una pequeña pausa, en la cual su sonrisa volvió, y giró la cabeza para mirar a Lincoln.**

**-¿Crees poder adivinar cómo se llamaba esa maravillosa señora?]**

-Leni- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo, la mencionada puso ojitos de borrego conmovida.

**[-Leni- dijo Lincoln comprendiendo de repente.**

**Su padre asintió y los dos sonrieron en silencio durante algunos segundos.**

**-Te prometo que el resto de los motivos no son tan tristes- aseguró]**

-Esperemos- dijo Luan -porque esas historias fueron difíciles de tragar que hasta nos dará Lynndigestión ¡JAJAJA! ¿entienden?

En vez de dar el clásico suspiro de cansancio, todos le dedicaron una mirada de molestia que exclamaban: "¡Ahora no es el momento para tus tontos chistes, Luan!" haciendo que se callara y siguieron viendo la tele.

**[-Cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de nuestra tercera hija, hubo una noche que salimos a pasear, llevando a Lori y Leni en su carrito doble. Estábamos pensando en qué nombre ponerle a esta nueva niña, cuando nos detuvimos a observar el cielo. Las estrellas brillaban aquella noche, y la Luna estaba llena. El reflejo de aquella luz plateada en un estanque del parque fue la vista más hermosa que habíamos tenido en mucho tiempo, y fue por eso que decidimos llamarla Luna.**

**-¿Y qué hay de Luan?- Lincoln estaba fascinado por descubrir toda esta información acerca del pasado de su familia -¿Por qué le pusieron ese nombre?**

**-Esta historia sí que es graciosa- Lynn Sr. dejó escapar una risita -lo cual es irónico. Verás, para cuando tu mamá quedó embarazada de nuestra cuarta hija, Lori estaba a punto de cumplir tres años. Estábamos tratando de enseñarle a que pronunciara los nombres de la familia, y no había forma de lograr que dijera "Luna" correctamente. Siempre lo pronunciaba "Luan". No me preguntes por qué, pero así era. Y pues…]**

-No me digas que...- iba a decir Luna sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

**[Tuvo que detenerse algunos segundos para reír antes de seguir.**

**-Ok, escucha esto: me pareció que sería graciosísimo ponerle Luan a la nueva bebé, sólo para confundir un poco más a Lori. Y no sólo Lori, todos ustedes han tenido serios problemas para aprender a diferenciar a Luna y Luan]**

-O sea que… ¿Mi vida entera solo ha sido un chiste que ha durado desde antes de que yo naciera para tomarle el pelo a Lori y al resto?- Luan estaba en shock como si el alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo.

-Esto ya no te parece tan gracioso, ¿Eh?- la otra castaña quería hacerle mofa hasta que cayó en cuenta de un detalle importante -un segundo, ¡¿Qué todos tuvieron problemas para diferenciarme a mí de esta payasa vulgar, deplorable y de mal gusto que no causa ni una pizca de gracia?! ¡NO PUEDE SER!- era su turno de pasar por una crisis existencial.

**[Lincoln sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.**

**-Estás mintiendo.**

**-No, en serio, hijo.**

**-¿Y cómo es que mamá aceptó?**

**-Pues resulta que ella también tiene sentido del humor después de todo]**

-¿Mama con sentido del humor? Me lo creo siendo esto de otro universo- ironizó Lynn divertida.

**[-Bueno… digamos que por ahora te creo- Lincoln sonrió insinuando con su tono de voz que no estaba del todo seguro de que aquella historia fuera cierta -ya me dijiste por qué le pusieron ese nombre a Lynn. Y luego…**

**-Claramente estabas esperando este momento. Bien, como sabes, luego del nacimiento de Lynn, pasó un tiempo antes de que decidiéramos tenerte.**

**-Lo dices como si fuera un gran parto, pero creo que lo normal en cualquier familia es…**

**-La cuestión- lo interrumpió su padre -es que decidimos tener otro bebé. Y cuando nos dijeron que sería un niño… mira, lo cierto es que había perdido toda esperanza de tener algún chico en la familia. ¡No me estoy quejando! Amo a todas mis niñas, ellas y tú son los once mejores regalos que me ha dado la vida. Y siempre lo serán]**

Las hermanas sonrieron por esas palabras. Aunque no fuera exactamente su padre de su universo, escuchar decir eso les alegraba mucho y se sentían agradecidas por él a pesar de todos los dolores de cabeza que le han causado en miles de ocasiones.

**[-Pero cuando supe que tendría un niño, decidí que no podía nombrarlo a la ligera. Siempre supe que serías un niño extraordinario, lo supe desde el principio. Y por eso decidí que te llamarías como el mejor hombre que este maravilloso país ha generado, como el mejor presidente que los Estados Unidos de América ha tenido.**

**-Oh... entonces sí me llamo así por Abraham Lincoln, después de todo- dijo el chico ligeramente desanimado. Todos sus amigos siempre habían tenido esa teoría acerca de su nombre y no es que le molestara, pero luego de tan interesantes historias alrededor del origen de los nombres de sus hermanas, Lincoln esperaba quizás algo un poco más… interesante]**

Lincoln no se sintió así en cambio. Si, la historia de su nombre no era emociónate o fuera coincidencia con las demás. Pero ver el orgullo en las palabras de su padre y que le dio ese nombre más porque era especial para él lo valía.

Le hizo sentir bien consigo mismo.

**[-Lincoln… en verdad lamento si no te gusta tu nombre- dijo con tristeza su padre -son riesgos que todos los padres debemos tomar. No sabemos si nuestros hijos estarán satisfechos con el nombre que les imponemos. Pero tienes que saber que te puse ese nombre porque desde que vi tu ecografía supe que eras un niño destinado a grandes cosas. Quizás… quizás no puedas cambiar el mundo. Pero… pero has cambiado nuestra familia para siempre, tenlo por seguro]**

-Sí, tanto para bien cuando nos ayuda con nuestras cosas como todo "buen hermanito" como para mal cuando trata de usarnos para sus planes estúpidos y conveniencias como todo un egoísta oportunista- Lynn Jr. decidió fastidiarlo un poco para bajarle los humos.

**[Su padre no prosiguió ya que había sentido que algo había picado su anzuelo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer movimientos con su caña, pero Lincoln sabía que ningún pez había tocado la carnada. No se quejó, sin embargo, porque la pausa también le sirvió a él para controlarse.**

**-Rayos, creo que se escapó- dijo Lynn sin mucha convicción mientras volvía a lanzar la línea a la parte profunda del lago y se sentaba en su silla nuevamente.**

**-Y… ¿qué hay del resto de los nombres?- quiso saber el albino.**

**Dejando atrás la conversación acerca de Lincoln, su padre le contó acerca del origen del nombre de sus hermanas menores. Le explicó que Lucy se llamaba así por la conocidísima canción que la ponía en el cielo junto a unos diamantes, canción que sonaba una noche en la radio durante el séptimo embarazo y que Luna le enseñó al resto de sus hermanas para que toda la familia cantara a coro]**

-Buena referencia- dijo Luna cuando ya se le pasó el amargo sabor de boca.

**[El señor Loud le explicó que Lola había sido el apodo con el que todos conocían a quien había sido la abuela paterna de Lincoln, y que Lana había sido el nombre de su abuela materna, la esposa del abuelo Albert]**

-¿La esposa de Pop-Pop acaso fue también una amante de los animales con la higiene de una rata de alcantarilla? ¡GUÁCALA! Eso explica algunas cosas- Lola quiso molestar un poco a su gemela.

-¿Y acaso la mamá de papá fue una malcriada y caprichosa princesita que hacía mil y un berrinches cuando no le daban lo que pedía? Eso también explica algunas cosas- Lana no se iba a quedar atrás

**[Lisa había sido llamada así por una vieja amiga de su madre que la había ayudado a conseguir trabajo para entrar en la universidad. Y finalmente Lily debía su nombre a la madre de Harry Potter.**

**-¿Desde cuándo te gusta Harry Potter?- preguntó Lincoln entre risas, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.**

**-Hijo, tú eras un bebé, así que no lo recordarás, pero pasé veinte horas haciendo una fila disfrazado de Sirius Black para conseguir mi copia de Las Reliquias de la Muerte el día de su lanzamiento. Me hubiese gustado ponerle Emma a nuestra décima hija, por la actriz, pero… Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te dije que no habíamos elegido los nombres a propósito para que fueran todos iguales? Pues bien, creo que terminamos eligiendo Lily porque entonaba con el resto de ustedes]**

-Para no romper con la tradición que sin darse cuenta ya había sido establecida, ¿Eh?- reía Lori.

-¿Papá disfrazado de ese tipo? ¿Quién lo diría?- a Luan le daba risa imaginárselo encarnando a un personaje que se caracteriza por tener mucho pelo cuando él se está quedando pelón.

**[-Vaya. Es… es increíble. No puedo creer que no supiera todo esto.**

**-Ninguno de ustedes nunca se detuvo a preguntar- dijo con simpleza el señor Loud -no los estoy juzgando. Es sólo que todos vivimos muy acelerados, tenemos tantas cosas que hacer que no nos detenemos a… simplemente hablar. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos una charla padre e hijo, eh?**

**-Creo que… sí, cuando me enseñaste a preparar tu linguine especial.**

**-Oh, cierto, mi Lynn-guine- dijo riendo de la misma forma que Luan lo hacía tras contar sus chistes]**

Ahora todos, excepto Luan quien se río del chiste de su padre, dieron el suspiro de cansancio que siempre ocurría en momentos así.

-Oh, vamos, no estuvo tan mal- trató de defender la comediante sin dejar de reír.

**[Lincoln, en respuesta, dejó escapar el mismo suspiro de cansancio.**

**-Hijo…- comenzó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte -sé que soy tu padre, y que mi trabajo es cuidarte, enseñarte todo lo que sé y asegurarme de que no le prendas fuego la casa. Pero por hoy, ¿Crees que podríamos ser simplemente amigos?**

**-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Lincoln, distrayéndose momentáneamente con una bandada de aves que se elevaba por las copas de los árboles del otro lado de la orilla.**

**-Me refiero a que… quiero conocerte, hijo]**

Todos miraron con confusión cuando se dijeron esas palabras y el cómo las dijo su padre. Esa necesidad de saber se sintió fuera de lugar.

-Ok... esto ya se puso raro- habló Lincoln sin pensar bien como tomarse esto.

**[Lincoln se olvidó de los pájaros, y volvió a centrar su atención en su padre.**

**-Papá…**

**-Quiero saber más de ti. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Cuál es tu banda favorita? ¿Hubo algún deporte que alguna vez te hubiera gustado hacer y no nos dijiste, o nos dijiste y no te dejamos? ¿De qué trata ese Ace Savvy que tanto te gusta? Quiero… sólo quiero conocerte. Quiero saber más de mi pequeño campeón- dijo resignadamente.**

**Lincoln pensó en la charla que había tenido con su, bueno, sus hermanas. Vivir bajo el mismo techo los volvía cercanos, los volvía familia, pero hacía falta más que eso para poder conocer en profundidad a una persona.]**

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con eso en silencio.

-Ummm… ahora que me doy cuenta, yo sé mucho sobre ustedes, pero ustedes no parecen saber mucho de mí- argumentó Lincoln luego de hacer memoria.

-Bah, no es para tanto. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para saber todo sobre ti, no es como si de repente te fueses a morir por una enfermedad que solo te da unas semanas más de vida- Lynn Jr. le restó importancia a eso.

**[-Naranja- dijo Lincoln mientras movía lentamente sus pies descalzos en el agua. Su padre se le quedó mirando.**

**-Mi color favorito es el naranja- explicó -creo que siempre fue así. Y SMOOCH es mi banda favorita, Luna siempre me mostraba canciones de ellos y creo que son la mejor banda de la historia.**

**-Dime más- pidió Lynn estando tan concentrado en su hijo que ni siquiera notó cuando algo en el lago comenzaba a tirar de su caña.**

**Su padre le pidió que hablara más y Lincoln cumplió con creces. Le habló de todos sus gustos. De cómo Bobby lo había vuelto un fanático de los camiones monstruo. De sus novelas favoritas. Se tomó una hora entera para explicarle los principales arcos argumentales de Ace Savvy incluyendo la Crisis en Mazos Infinitos, la Carta de Búhos y su histórico enfrentamiento con Captain Yahtzee, el superhéroe más poderoso de Casino Comics]**

Lincoln sintió una extraña sensación al ver toda esta escena. Nunca había sido tan abierto con alguien que no sea sus amigos con respecto a sus gustos, a veces en el fondo quisiera que lo fuera con sus hermanas por lo entrometidas que eran con su vida, pero la ironía de esto era que a ellas les causaba desinterés a lo que él le gustaba y lo dejaba de lado.

Era un tanto triste que las cosas fuesen así.

**[Su padre decidió que era un buen momento para almorzar, por lo que dejaron las cañas de lado y tomaron unos sándwiches de la heladera.**

**Mientras comían, su padre le preguntó si había alguna chica que le gustara. Un poco sonrojado, Lincoln comenzó hablando de cómo Cristina le había gustado en su momento, pero cómo ahora todo su interés en el género femenino pasaba por Ronnie Anne. Le habló de la evolución de su relación, de su primer y fallido beso, de su doble cita en Jean Juan's. Se tomó su tiempo para explicarle detalladamente todo lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella, de esa sensación de saber que podía ser auténtico sin temor a ser juzgado]**

-Y luego niegas que no es tu novia- se burló ahora Luan coquetamente de su hermano, mientras el resto de sus hermanas se reían en conjunto.

-Que no es así- entre dientes lo negó. Aunque captando lo último que dijeron en la pantalla, le dio curiosidad esa sensación. ¿Estar con alguien a quien amas le hacía sentir así? ¿Alguna vez sentiría eso si tuviera a Ronnie Anne a su lado?

Claro, tampoco es que quisiera hacer eso con su amiga... ¿Verdad?

**[-Vaya, hijo. En verdad, nunca me imaginé que podrías tener pensamientos tan maduros siendo tan joven- dijo su padre impresionado -cuando tenía tu edad no me interesaban las chicas, seguían pareciéndome cosas raras.**

**-No es algo que discuta normalmente- admitió Lincoln -ni siquiera le he dicho estas cosas a Clyde. Nunca creí que las estaría discutiendo con mi papá]**

-Si...igualmente- opinó Lincoln, no es que fuera algo malo, pero era extraño qué entre todas las personas, su padre fuera a quien debía hablar de cosas tan personales. Quizás algún día debería hacer esas cosas con él.

**[-Te entiendo. Yo no hablaba mucho con tu abuelo. Mi padre era… Bueno, había sido criado en otra época. Las cosas eran distintas, entonces. Era un hombre muy estricto, con valores muy claros. Estaba dedicado a su trabajo, y su familia venía después.**

**-¿No te quería?- a Lincoln no le gustaba lo que oía.**

**-Por supuesto que sí. Mi padre me amaba. Sólo que no era tan afectivo, ¿Sabes? Nunca le gustaron mis bromas, ni que me gustara tanto bailar. No era el tipo de padre que se acercaba a leerme un cuento para ayudarme a dormir, o que fuera a verme a las obras escolares]**

-Eh... como que papá está describiendo que el abuelo realmente no fue un buen padre- dijo Lana.

-Hay diferentes formas de mostrarlo, aunque no sean muy convencionales para la gente común- opino Lucy.

**[-Eso… eso está mal- dijo Lincoln frunciendo el ceño -los papás tienen que estar ahí con sus hijos. Tienen que demostrarles que los aman. Como tú y mamá hacen con nosotros.**

**-Lincoln, no tengas una mala imagen de tu abuelo. Él se levantaba a las seis de la mañana y volvía a casa a las ocho de la noche del trabajo, todo para que nunca faltara la comida en la mesa. Había tenido que dejar la escuela a los diez años para ir a trabajar a la fábrica junto a su padre, mi abuelo. Y trabajó toda su vida para que yo pudiera estudiar y no tener que repetir sus pasos.**

**Lynn cerró los ojos y sonrió lentamente, recordando épocas pasadas.**

**-Cuando terminé la secundaria, él pidió el día libre para poder asistir a mi graduación. No me lo había dicho, simplemente apareció allí. Nunca había estado más feliz en mi vida y él tampoco. Ese mismo día me regaló mi primera camioneta. Me dijo que me la había ganado- en sus palabras había mucho orgullo]**

Todos comprendieron en silencio a lo que se refería Lucy. Puede que igualmente sus padres no fueran tan presentes con ellos, pero hacían el mayor intento posible para estar con cada uno de ellos y en sus respectivas actividades a pesar de su apretada agenda con sus trabajos y las necesidades de la casa.

Sus padres los amaban tanto para hacer lo mejor posible a mantener a flote a esta numerosa familia; ver anteriormente el universo en la luna de miel de sus padres solo reforzaba ese hecho.

**[-Y cuando nos mudamos con tu madre, la casa estaba a medio terminar. Tu abuelo gastó los ahorros de toda su vida para que pudiéramos comprar los materiales que nos hacían falta para terminarla.**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Sí. Es una pena que muriera tan pronto. Luan todavía no había nacido. Sé que le hubiera encantado poder conocer al resto de ustedes. Y también le hubiese gustado poder estar aquí con nosotros. Él siempre me traía aquí a pescar. Amaba esas tardes con él...**

**Lincoln sintió un pequeño vacío en el pecho. Nunca se había sentido tan cercano a su padre y quería hacerle muchas preguntas. Quería saber tantas cosas. Pero… ante todo, había ahora una pregunta que no se atrevía a hacer. No quería arruinar el momento, no quería que esta agradable charla se volviera un momento incómodo o triste. Pero Lincoln se moría por preguntarle si después de tantos años desde la muerte de su padre, de un ser querido… Si aún pensaba en él. Si aún lo extrañaba. Si ese tipo de cosas se superan en algún momento.**

**Quería preguntárselo, pero no logró reunir el valor suficiente]**

Lincoln se quedó confundido por eso. ¿Por qué le pesaba mucho el hecho de preguntar eso? Claro, era un tema sensible, y era francamente difícil que su padre reaccionara bien si alguien pregunta por eso. Pero... ¿Por qué le afectaba eso a su Yo alternativo más que a nadie?

Solo prosiguió a mirar la pantalla, esperando que lo explicasen.

**[-¿Lo querías mucho, entonces?- Lincoln preguntó eso en su lugar.**

**-Por supuesto, Lincoln. Siempre estuvo cuando lo necesité, fue todo lo buen padre que pudo. Y Dios sabe que yo no le hacía la vida fácil. Yo no era precisamente un ángel.**

**Aquellas palabras le recordaron a Lincoln uno de los objetivos de su lista]**

-¿Lista? ¿De qué lista está hablando?- ese universo ciertamente lo estaban confundiendo a todos de muchas maneras.

**[-¿Papá?**

**-Dime.**

**-Tengo algo que decirte…**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-Yo… bueno…- Lincoln tomó aire, reunió el valor necesario, y finalmente lo dijo -yo rompí tu bola de disco. Estaba jugando con mi avión a control remoto y no pude esquivarla y… estalló en pedazos]**

-¿Por qué le estoy contando eso a papá?- eso aumentaba la curiosidad de Lincoln. Cuando más veía lo que sucedía en ese universo menos sentido tenia lo que hacían ambos ahí. Los temas, las formas en cómo se decían las cosas y un montón de etc. Era... extraño.

**[-Yo… debería habértelo dicho. Pero no quería que me castigaras y luego Lola tomó la culpa porque quería ganarse nuestra confianza y yo…**

**-Hijo...-su padre lo detuvo -tranquilo.**

**-No, papá, te mentí. No te dije la verdad y dejé que castigaran a Lola por cosas que ella no había hecho.**

**-Lincoln, no importa.**

**-Pero…**

**-Honestamente, ¿Crees que en estos momentos puedo enojarme porque hayas roto un tonto premio?**

**-Yo… supongo que no.**

**-Claro que no. Ya no importa lo que hiciste, hijo. Aprecio que digas la verdad, de todas formas. No es fácil reconocer nuestros errores.**

**Lincoln no estaba del todo convencido de las palabras de su padre. Seguía sintiéndose mal]**

-¿Por qué debe siente tan mal con eso? Digo, está experimento culpa. Pero esto es... mucho más de lo que debería- dijo Lisa analítica.

-Es como… como si Lincoln se fuera ir a alguna parte y papá no lo fuera a ver en mucho tiempo- Lucy tenía un mal presentimiento del asunto.

-¿Acaso en este universo Lincoln es estudiante de intercambio e irá a estudiar a otro país y no nos verá a nosotros en mucho tiempo?- fue la explicación más lógica que Lola le encontró a eso.

**[-Hablando de cosas rotas- dijo Lynn Sr. -¿Qué pasó hoy en el desayuno?**

**-Oh, eso.**

**Trató de resumirle lo mejor posible todo lo que había sucedido. La pelea entre las gemelas, el vaso roto, lo que Lola le había dicho sobre sentirse celosa de Lana porque Lincoln pasaba más tiempo con su gemela que con ella, cómo él y Lori habían hablado con cada una de las chicas para tratar de calmarlas]**

-¿En serio, Lola?- la princesita Loud se sintió amenazada por la mirada de penitencia que le dedicaba Lori -¿Tenías que hacer tanto escándalo solo porque Lincoln pasaba más tiempo con Lana que contigo?

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy la misma de…!

-Lola, no importa si es otro universo. Es algo que harías de todos modos, sea donde fuera.

-Al menos Lincoln estuvo ahí para calmar las cosas- dijo Lucy, quien a viendo esto, le extrañaba un poco el hecho de lo visto en este universo su padre y Lincoln cambiaran el tema y hablaran de una otra cosa, pero de alguna forma... se conectaba con la tonalidad de conversación.

-No es bueno mentir, hermanita- extrañamente Leni le recrimino

-No debes salirte con la tuya, Lola- ahora fue Lana quien hizo eso. Su gemela casi sintió ganas de replicarle, pero se detuvo cuando su caso fue perdido.

Todos volvieron a ver la pantalla.

**[Su padre escuchó atentamente, sonriendo al escuchar lo que Lincoln le había dicho a Lola.**

**-Lincoln, estoy orgulloso de ti. Lamento que nunca te lo hayamos dicho, pero tu madre y yo apreciamos muchísimo todo lo que haces por tus hermanas. Nos ayudas a cuidar a tus hermanas menores, te aseguras de que tus hermanas mayores no se salgan de control…**

**-No tienen que agradecerme- dijo Lincoln restándole importancia -son mis hermanas. Es mi trabajo quererlas y cuidarlas.**

**-Sí, pero haces más que eso. Hijo… quizás tú no te des cuenta, pero casi sin saberlo has tomado una responsabilidad que no te correspondía. Eres el niño del medio, eres el único varón, podrías ser un niño irresponsable que sólo se preocupara por sí mismo, podrías dejar que Lori, Leni o Luna se ocupen de mantenerlos a todos en su lugar. Pero en lugar de eso vives tratando de hacerles la vida más fácil a todos]**

-Eres tan considerado, Linky- Leni le palmeó la cabeza sonriendo con ternura.

-Es bueno ver que se reconoce mi esfuerzo y todo lo que hago por ustedes, aunque sea en otro universo para variar- él se permitió fanfarronear un poco cruzándose de brazos.

-Eres mayor que nosotras, te corresponde ayudarnos- Lola, como toda una ingrata, habló en representación de las menores.

-Pues no siempre voy a estar aquí con ustedes, así que será mejor que sepan apreciarme cuando cumplo con algunos de sus caprichos infantiles- siguió fanfarroneando.

**[-Y eso… Lincoln, eres el hijo que todo padre desearía tener. Y no puedo...- Lynn Sr. parecía estar luchando contra las lágrimas pero aun así siguió -… no puedo dejar de sentirme afortunado por haber tenido la posibilidad de ser tu padre]**

-Oh… y no sabes lo afortunado de tener un padre tan genial como tú, papá- por unos momentos Lincoln creyó que si su papá paralelo estaba tan sensible era porque en verdad estaba orgulloso de haberlo tenido como hijo y se sentía muy conmovido por eso.

-Es tan tierno…- a Leni si parecía a punto de salírsele las lágrimas de felicidad.

-Sí, sí, ajá, muy bonito todo eso- pero a Lynn Jr. eso se le hacía de lo más cursi y meloso.

-Será posible… ¿Qué sea papá el que se vaya a algún lugar lejos de nosotros y por eso quiere pasar un tiempo de caridad con su único hijo varón?- muy analítica, Lucy se frotó la quijada y afiló la mirada, aunque no se le notaba por el flequillo.

**[-P-Papá…**

**-Lo siento, lo siento, yo tampoco quiero llorar, pero tengo que decirlo. Naciste en una familia diferente al resto, una familia muy grande, y… y yo los amo a todos ustedes, y sólo quiero darles lo mejor. Y a veces me pregunto… me pregunto si no he fallado en eso.**

**-¿De qué hablas?**

**-¡Me refiero a que no les he dado la vida que se merecen!- dijo aumentando el volumen de voz y tirando la caña de pescar al agua, ahuyentando a todos los peces de los alrededores -después del nacimiento de Lucy tu madre tuvo que conseguir un nuevo trabajo, porque mi salario ya no alcanzaba, y… y aun así el dinero apenas y nos sobra. La casa se cae a pedazos, el auto se cae a pedazos…]**

-Ah… creo que ya sé lo que está pasando aquí- habló Luna para que le prestaran atención -lo más seguro es que nuestro papá de ese universo esté pasando por algún tipo de crisis que le hace cuestionarse si todo lo que ha logrado en su vida ha tenido significado y que si ha hecho todo lo posible por el beneficio de sus seres queridos. Por eso está así de emotivo.

-Así que es eso… ¿Pero qué tonterías dice papá? Si es más que obvio que tanto él y mamá son unos muy buenos padres que han sido capaces de hacer hasta lo imposible para que seamos felices y no nos falte nada. No tiene sentido que esté así- era curioso que Luan le diera la razón.

-Sigamos viendo que más hablan ese papá y Lincoln- pero Lucy no estaba muy segura de eso.

**[-Papá- lo detuvo Lincoln, dejando de lado su caña también he inclinándose en su silla para estar más cerca de su padre -no digas eso. No somos… No somos pobres. Nos compran las cosas que queremos.**

**-Son cosas de segunda mano, Lincoln. Y tú... tú duermes en un armario.**

**-Me gusta mi habitación.**

**-Hijo, es más que eso. Yo… pasaré el resto de mi vida lamentándome todas las cosas que no pude darte- se lamentó y el dolor en su voz hizo estremecer a Lincoln -no pude llevarte a conocer otro país. No pude llevarte a esas convenciones caras que te gustaban. Hace un año me pediste empezar un curso de dibujo y yo no tenía dinero para pagártelo. Te dije que no. Y ahora ya nunca podrás aprenderlo...]**

-Papá…- a Lincoln se le desgarraba el alma oír todos los lamentos que salía de la boca de su padre.

A la mayoría de sus hermanas también les pesaba las palabras que salían de ese Lynn Sr. y también les hicieron pensar en lo que su propio padre ha querido hacer con ellas pero que no ha podido debido a que mayormente está ocupado ganándose el sustento de la familia.

¿Cuántas oportunidades no han desaprovechado cuando lo veían libre en algún momento y nunca quisieron pasar rato a su lado? Son tantas veces que la lista llegaría a la vuelta de la esquina.

Pero nadie noto el verdadero significado de esa última oración, a excepción de dos personas.

Lucy y Lisa lo captaron al momento, y eso pareció dejarlas con muchas dudas. ¿A qué se refiera con eso? ¿Porque Lincoln ya no podría ir a un curso de dibujo o hacer las demás cosas que ese Lynn Sr. dijo? ¿Su familia estaba falta de dinero? ¿Ya no quería hacerlo? ¿O hay algo más?

Preguntas y preguntas que parecían que no iban a ser respondidas por el momento. Cosa que molesto ambas en silencio.

**[-No me importa- le dijo Lincoln con total honestidad -papá, en serio, no me molesta. Yo soy feliz con lo que tengo. En especial… en especial por tenerlos a todos ustedes.**

**A estas alturas no había necesidad de seguir pretendiendo fortaleza. Su padre se puso de pie y lo alzó en sus brazos como cuando era un niño. Lincoln rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su padre, y dejaron que los minutos corrieran en el bello y ya no tan silencioso Lago de Plata. En unas pocas horas de tiempo compartido a solas, Lincoln había aprendido muchas cosas de su padre. Había aprendido el origen de los nombres de todas sus hermanas, de momentos críticos que el matrimonio de sus padres había sufrido, había aprendido más acerca de su abuelo paterno. Y también, lamentablemente, tuvo la posibilidad de descubrir algo más. Tuvo la oportunidad de ver, sentir y escuchar el dolor de un hombre adulto perdiendo lo más importante de su mundo, de su vida.**

**Conoció el llanto de un hombre... que pensó que fallo como padre]**

Este momento emocional pego fuertemente a la familia en la sala.

-¡AAAHHH!- todas las chicas pusieron la misma expresión que esbozaron cuando Lincoln en una ocasión les mostró la foto de un pobre oso polar bebé.

-Mo-momentos como estos, hacen que valga la pena vivir la vida por lo be-bella que puede llegar a ser- Lucy dejó de lado sus inquietudes y se pasó una mano por la cara limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Ahora que me pongo a pensar, creo que nunca he ido a pescar con papá. Luego de ver lo que esta TV nos ofrece le preguntaré si vamos a hacerlo un día de estos- Lincoln también trataba de contener los ríos que fluían por sus mejillas.

-Creo que todas deberíamos ¡SNIF, SNIF! Hallar alguna manera de pasar tiempo con papi y tener momentos como ese, ¿No lo creen?- propuso Lola secándose las suyas con un pañuelo que Lana le dio, sin importarle que estuviese todo sucio.

-Sigamos viendo que más pasa- propuso Luna, que increíblemente, compartió un pañuelo de payaso que Luan le prestó.

**[Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los dos lograron calmarse, tomaron sus cañas y volvieron a sentarse en las sillas. Pasó más tiempo aún hasta que uno de los dos rompió el silencio.**

**-Lincoln, hay algo que tengo que decirte.**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-El viernes, después de que Lynn se escapara… tu madre tuvo que ir al colegio a hablar con el director. Y tuvo que explicarle lo que estaba pasando]**

-Espera, ¿Escape de la escuela? ¿Por qué?- Lynn no comprendió. Ya nadie parecía entender de que incluso día hablaba o cual era el objetivo de ese momento de caridad entre padre e hijo.

-Quizás puede que nos expliquen eso luego... si es que lo hacen- ella comenzó a dudar de que eso tan siquiera estuviera pasando.

**[Lincoln dio un largó suspiro que se extendió por más de cinco segundos. No había querido pensar mucho en ello, pero suponía que algo así habría sucedido.**

**-Entiendo.**

**-La habrían expulsado- explicó como si debiera justificar lo que habían hecho -hablamos con la familia del chico y con el director y… entendieron. Cuando se enteraron de lo que había pasado, varios compañeros de clase confirmaron que ese chico había dicho las cosas equivocadas en el momento equivocado. La suspendieron por tres semanas]**

-Haber... entendamos el contexto hasta ahora -analizó Lori -Lynn golpeó a alguien por decir algo que no debía y se fue ahí.

-¡Oye! Puede que sea... algo temperamental- fue difícil admitir eso para la deportista -¡Pero nunca me escaparía después de eso! No soy una cobarde.

Lynn era demasiado orgullosa para hacer algo así, eso lo sabían todos, y no creían realmente que fuera por algún cambio en dicho universo con respecto a la personalidad de Lynn. Y por lo que decía su padre, parecía ser por algo... más grave o delicado.

**[Lincoln asintió.**

**-Finalmente les avisamos que por eso no habías vuelto a la escuela. Y también… les hicimos saber que el resto de las chicas tampoco asistirán por un tiempo.**

**-¿Ninguna?**

**-No. Tu madre y yo creemos que es la mejor opción para estar tiempo contigo, hijo. El director dijo que no nos preocupemos, que podrán reintegrarse cuando se sientan preparadas. ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?]**

-Entonces no iremos a la escuela por... Ok, esto es demasiado confuso y realmente no sé lo qué intentan decirnos aquí- Lana se quitó la gorra rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Y qué importa si es demasiado confuso? ¡Lo que daría por tener un tiempo libre de escuela! Así podré tener más tiempo para prepararme para mis certámenes de belleza- Lola solo pudo ver el lado bueno del asunto.

-Pero… ¿Por qué dijeron que quieren pasar más tiempo con Lincoln? ¿Es que en serio él se va a ir algún lugar lejos de Roya Woods y no lo verán por mucho tiempo?- Leni también se rascó la nuca.

-Acaso… ¿Acaso será posible que…?- cuando la emoción se le pasó, Lucy volvió a analizar la situación empezando a temer el peor de los casos.

**[-Creo… creo que sí.**

**Se quedaron en silencio, mientras Lincoln comenzaba a pensar en todo lo que esto implicaba.**

**-Lo siento, hijo, pero ya es hora de que hables con tus hermanas menores. No podemos… no puedes seguir esperando]**

-¿Hablar sobre qué?- preguntaron todas las hermanas al unísono. Parecían estarse cansando de la avalancha de emociones que este universo les manda jugando con sus mentes y dejar cosas a medias.

-Chicas... creo que este universo oculta algo más de lo que aparenta, y dudo que vayamos a saber la respuesta pronto- todas miraron a Lucy cuando dijo esto con un tono muy inquietante.

**[-Lo sé. Lo sé. Yo… Mañana hablaré con ellas. ¿Está bien?**

**-Por supuesto. ¿Quieres que estemos contigo?**

**-No. Quiero… decírselos… personalmente.**

**-Muy bien]**

-¿Tan grave es el tema que personalmente tienes que decírnoslo?- Lola se sintió ofendida.

-¿Pero qué podría ser tan grave como para echar perder tal momento tan tierno entre padre e hijo?- Leni continuaba confundida -o tal vez… ¡¿Lincoln no es en verdad nuestro hermano y es adoptado y su familia biológica lo reclama para que vaya a vivir con ellos y por eso ya nunca más podrá pasar tiempo con nosotros?!- volvió a llevarse las manos a la cara por el horror que eso le generaba.

-Eso… no suena tan descabellado, en verdad- reconoció Luna viendo la cabellera blanca de su hermano y que no se parecía a ninguna de ellas.

-Dejen de decir tonterías y sigamos mirando esto hasta el final- Lori junto las manos delante de su boca no dispuesta a parpadear ni una sola vez para apreciar cada detalle.

**[Diez minutos de silencio más tarde, Lynn se puso de pie.**

**-¿Quieres volver a casa?**

**-Pero no pescamos nada…**

**-Lo sé, eso fue un desastre. Por eso odio ir a pescar- agregó en voz baja mientras tomaba la silla y la sacaba del agua.**

**-¿Odias ir a pescar? Pero, ¿No dijiste que amabas las tardes de pesca con tu padre?**

**-Lincoln...**

**Mientras comenzaba a guardar la carnada y los anzuelos, su padre le sonrió.**

**-Uno no lleva a su hijo de pesca porque quiera pescar.**

**Y la pantalla se pone oscura. Dando por terminado la vista de este universo]**

Ninguno en la sala dijo una palabra, se quedaron callados en un incómodo silencio. ¿Qué podría esperarse de un universo donde al principio solo trataba de un momento padre e hijo a algo emocional y que solo los dejo con preguntas al aire con respecto a un tema que no tenían ni una sola idea de que trataba?

Afortunadamente Leni rompió en silencio.

-Realmente... no entendí que fue lo que sucedió.

-No eres la única con dudas, sister- la apoyo Luna. Todos parecieron más confiados en dar su opinión de lo que vieron.

-Es como si alguien hubiese escrito una historia en donde Lincoln está por morirse y en sus últimos días de vida quiere estar el mayor tiempo posible con sus seres cercanos antes de decirles adiós luego de pasar por oleadas y oleadas de situaciones emotivas como la que acabamos de ver pero que salen sobrando y mucho- pasaron unos segundos de silencio luego de que Lynn dijese esto antes de que varias de las demás estallaran en carcajadas.

-¿En serio alguien se tomaría la molestia de escribir algo así? ¡¿Qué no tiene nada mejor que hacer en la vida?!- dijo Luna.

-Eso sería demasiado dramático y cursi. Increíble que algo así me sacase lágrimas- agregó Lola.

-Pero a mí se me hace de lo más tierno y conmovedor- habló ahora Leni.

-Yo… ¿Morirme?- pero a Lincoln eso no le causaba la más mínima gracia y sudó un poco.

-Uno nunca sabe, chicas, uno nunca sabe- una enorme angustia se creó en el pecho de Lucy.

-Bien. Creo que es todo por ahora- dijo Lori exasperada e intento apagar el televisor, pero alguien la interrumpió

-¡No, Lori!- Lana intento detenerla. -¡Queremos ver uno más!

-¡Si!- la apoyo Lola.

-¡No, chicas! Papá y mamá vendrán pronto, no deberíamos...

-Estoy de acuerdo con ellas, Lori- intervino Lincoln -deberíamos ver uno más, ya sabes, para quitarnos el peso que nos hizo ver en el último.

-Ah, bien. Lo haremos- acepto de mala gana la mayor Loud. Aunque sentía que las cosas no iban a salir bien -pero que este sea el último, ¿Está claro?

Todos asintieron emocionados por lo que verían a continuación. Lori uso el control para ver la última vista de un universo deferente de este.

**Capítulo cinco publicado el 04/07/2020.**

**Esto formó parte del capítulo 16 de Réquiem por un Loud, del legendario UnderratedHero. Espero que les haya gustado y conmovido como lo hizo ese capítulo cuando se estrenó hace ya tanto tiempo en el apogeo del Fandom ;D**


	6. Un Simple Juego de Miradas

**LOUDVERSE TV**

_(LINCOLN)_

_Ah... ¿Por qué diablos tengo que hacer esto, especialmente en ESTA parte? Esto va salir mal..._

_(toma un poco de aire y exhala)_

_Ok... ya me calmo..._

_A veces necesitas darte el lujo de pasar tiempo con esas personas que ha estado a tu lado toda tu vida..._

_No es malo en sí hacerlo, de cierta forma es divertido al final de todo... cuando solo es un juego..._

_Quieres que los resultados de esos juegos sean solo amistosos y no algo más..._

_Ese resultado termina en cosas... que no te esperas para nada..._

_Lo peor de todo es que ese resultado se vuelve una tendencia de cual no escaparás..._

_Realmente odio mi vida..._

**CAPITULO SEIS: UN SIMPLE JUEGO DE MIRADAS**

_(Todo esto comenzó por un puto juego de miradas... ya entenderán porque)_

La familia Loud estaba lista para ver el ultimo vistazo de universos de éste día.

**[Una noche de viernes tranquila para la familia Loud, aunque tranquilidad no es algo que caracterice muy a menudo a esta gran familia, normalmente siempre se escuchan tanto música a alto volumen como destrozos de allí por allá, así como gritos y explosiones repentinas, al menos el día estaba por terminar y los vecinos alrededor podían respirar tranquilos de que tendrán una noche de paz]**

-Ahora sabemos la opinión en general de la gente sobre nosotros- comento Lincoln.

-Increíble que luego de tantos años la genta sigan si acostumbrarse. ¿Qué tanto les cuesta acoplarse a lo que nosotros hacemos?- habló Lola insinuando que el resto del mundo debe aguantarse lo que ellos hacen a diario.

-Pues no sé… podríamos… ¿Intentar no ser tan escandalosas?- propuso Leni a lo que todos se le quedaron viendo fijamente como si de repente se le hubiese formado un tercer ojo en la frente -¿Qué?- preguntó inocentemente y todos siguieron viendo lo que pasaba en la TV no queriendo indagar en ese tema.

**[Las hijas Louds se encontraban en sus habitaciones como era de costumbre después de una semana larga y llena de trabajos y diversión, cada Loud estaba con su respectiva compañera, bueno todas a excepción de la deportista de la familia…**

**-Repíteme nuevamente. ¿Cómo terminaste durmiendo conmigo, Lynn?- fue la pregunta del chico peliblanco]**

-Ay no, no de nuevo- se mortifico Lincoln sabiendo con esas palabras lo que sucedería. Recuerdos de esas noches de ronquidos infernales de su hermana llegaban a su mente.

-Vamos bro, ¿Qué tan malo es tratar a Lynn mientras duermes?- pregunto Luna.

-Dímelo cuando trates con alguien quien ronca tan fuerte como un automotor- declaró Lincoln en tono desafiante y agrego: -suerte para Lucy que duerme en un ataúd.

Esas palabras no parecían tomárselas bien para la "Invasora del espacio"

-Te he dicho que no seas llorón. Muestra un poco resistencia, apestoso. Así nunca llegaras a ser más que un debilucho- ante eso él susurra: "Y así nunca conseguirás un novio que aguante tus rugidos de oso que inverna"

**[-Ya te lo dije Link- replicó Lynn por enésima vez -accidentalmente le hice un "pequeño" rasguño al busto de Edwin con mi balón de futbol y la duquesa de la oscuridad me prohibió entrar a nuestra habitación y con prohibir quiero decir que me saco a patadas]**

-¿Acaso dañaste a mi Edwin?- aunque su flequillo tapaba sus ojos, la dura intensidad en la mirada de Lucy parecía asustar un poco a Lynn y al resto de su familia.

**[-Sí que tiene fuerza, bueno aprendió de mí, claro- dijo Lynn sonriente pero después suspiro -en fin. Hasta que no repare su estúpida estatua de vampiro, no puedo regresar.**

**Lincoln suspiro. Su hermana Lynn nunca tenía el más mínimo control cuando se trata de practicar deportes, ya sea dentro o fuera de la casa, cosa que en la mayoría de ocasiones siempre la metían en líos ya sea con sus padres o en su escuela.**

**-Bueno, pudo ser peor- espetó el peliblanco.**

**-¿Qué tan peor?- cuestionó la castaña.**

**-Que lo hubieras roto completamente o en caso contrario hubieras destrozado la vasija favorita de Mamá]**

-Sí, definitivamente eso es peor- este fue uno de los pocos chistes de Luan que logró sacarle unas genuinas risas a sus hermanas y hermano.

**[Ambos se congelaron de miedo de solo imaginar la cara de su madre, pero se rieron después de unos segundos al cruzar sus miradas.**

**Si bien no es que le molestara la presencia de Lynn, sí que era incomoda en las ocasiones que empezó a dormir con ella después del incidente con Lucy hace ya unos meses, al menos cuando recurría a sus luchas libres o sus hornos daneses. Ahora pasaría unas noches durmiendo con ella hasta que consiguiera con que reparar la estatua de su hermana gótica]**

-¿Ahora en este veremos a Lincoln lidiar con Lynn y sus ronquidos? Esto va ser divertido- se alegró enormemente Lori.

-No te diviertas con mi dolor- le replicó el albino nada feliz por lo que fueran a ver a continuación.

**[-Bueno, ya me las arreglare, aunque Lincoln podrías… - Lynn preguntó pero antes de que colocara su cara inocente.**

**-Ni hablar, Lynn. No te prestare dinero, menos después de la última vez- fue cortante sabiendo de antemano lo que le pediría su hermana mayor.**

**-¡Oh vamos!- alegó ella -podemos llegar a un acuerdo Link]**

-¿Me estas chantajeando?- pregunto indignado Lincoln.

-¿Yo chantajeándote? ¡No, claro que no! ¿Cómo podría hacerlo con mi hermano favorito?- puso los mismos ojos es colocó cuando le pidió que le dejara dormir con él por primera vez hace ya tanto tiempo haciendo que refunfuñara.

-Eso nunca falla- Lola y Lynn chocaron los puños sonriendo triunfales.

**[-No esta vez Lynn, tendrás que pensar en algo diferente, y no me dejare engañar esta vez con tus retos- dijo Lincoln con firmeza -además casi siempre que me retas lo haces con actividades que siempre van a tu favor, lo cual es injusto. Me gustaría que fuera algo diferente y justo para ambos y quizás considere ayudarte.**

**Lynn y Lincoln siempre realizaban retos ya sea por diversión o por alguna condición u trato entre ellos; desde hacer parkour en la casa, hasta jugar alguno de los videojuegos de Lincoln, aunque esto último era poco común. Sin embargo, Lynn casi siempre era la que elegía los retos aun si el peliblanco estuviera desacuerdo e incluso lo arrastraba a ello]**

-Oh sí, es muy injusto cuando hace eso. Siempre tengo la desventaja en estas cosas- le señalo Lincoln, recordando pasar por este tipo de cosas cuando su hermana lo retaba.

-¿No puede ver el vaso medio lleno? Así te ayudo a que dejes de ser un flacucho desnutrido y muevas un poco el esqueleto. Recuerda que a las chicas les gusta los chicos que estén en condiciones más o menos decentes, incluyendo a Ronnie Anne- Lynn le dio un leve codazo apenándolo y que las demás volvieran a reír.

**[Pero esta vez no se dejaría arrastrar a alguna actividad física, Lynn pensó en resignarse, pero en ese momento, se le ocurrió un reto que quizás ambos puedan hacer sin recurrir a alguna actividad física.**

**-De acuerdo, tú ganas- accedió pero sin perder su semblante -esta vez haremos un reto distinto Lincoln.**

**-¿En serio?- él la vio sorprendido y dudoso -espero no sea una trampa, Lynn.**

**-¡No! Esta vez será algo más sencillo y sin ninguna actividad física, lo juro- afirmó la castaña y para convencerlo le dio una mirada de la cual sabe que no se resistiría su hermano.**

**Lincoln lo medito un poco, había posibilidad de que le engañara, pero al mirar su rostro no pudo evitar confiar en ella]**

-Lo repito: eso nunca falla- carcajeó Lola.

-¿Tú, confiando en Lynn? Debes estar loco, bro- no se lo creía Luna.

-Creo ya se hace notar la mayor diferencia entre el Yo de ese mi universo y... yo- cierto escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lincoln.

**[-De acuerdo- dijo Lincoln finalmente -¿Cuál es el reto esta vez?**

**Lynn sonrió. Le fascinaba hacerle eso a su hermano, caía bien en su juego. Después de esos pensamientos, la chica le respondió alegremente.**

**-Es simple, será un juego de miradas- respondió la deportista**

**-¿Juego de miradas?- repitió el chico]**

-¿Juego de miradas?- repitieron también todos los espectadores al no esperarse algo como eso. La cosa se tornaba interesantemente divertida.

**[-Sí, es sencillo, ambos nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos hasta que uno parpadee, podemos jugarlo por rondas para descansar un poco nuestros ojos, el que gane dos de tres rondas, será el ganador- explico la castaña a su hermano.**

**-Suena interesante- dijo el chico peliblanco rascándose el mentón -así que si gano no tendré que prestarte el dinero.**

**-Sí, y si yo gano me tendrás que prestar la mitad de lo que necesito para arreglar el busto, además de ayudarme en mis practicas a tiempo completo- fue la condición de la mayor]**

-¡HEY! Eso es demasiado, Lynn- se quejó Lincoln. Esa Lynn sí que había engañado a su tonto Yo de ese universo para aprovecharse de él de esta manera.

-Ya te dije que dejes de ser un llorón, Link. Es más, podemos apostar ahora quien de nuestras versiones gana- lo desafió Lynn.

-¿Apuestas, eh?- Lola parecía tener una gran idea en ese momento que paso un poco desapercibido por el resto.

**[-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Lincoln asombrado -eso es demasiado, Lynn- reclamó.**

**-Vamos, es un trato justo. Es más, si me ganas, te acompañare en tus actividades y me estoy arriesgando, Link- dijo esto último burlonamente.**

**Aunque eso ultimo lo molesto un poco. La idea de que Lynn le haga compañía en sus actividades era algo que no podía dejar pasar, a pesar de su trato con él, realmente disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Lynn, no por nada eran los más cercanos]**

-¡AJÁ! Sabía que te gustaba pasar el tiempo conmigo, apestoso- se mofó Lynn con falsa ternura, aunque en el fondo le alegraba. Y por la reacción vergonzosamente molesta de Lincoln, parecía que era verdad aquí también.

-No me gusta hacerlo- refunfuño de nuevo el peliblanco bajo las risas de sus otras hermanas.

**[-Está bien- Lincoln suspiro derrotado sin más que hacer -entonces, ¿Empezamos?- Le dirige la mirada a la castaña con determinación.**

**-¡Vamos, eso será divertido! Que el duelo de miradas comience… ¡Ahora!- afirmó alegremente e iniciaron la competencia]**

-Hagan sus apuestas, chicas. Que aquí se viene la pelea del siglo. ¡Apuesto a favor de ese Lincoln!- exclamó Lola y todos, incluyendo Lily, hicieron sus apuestas.

-Es más que obvio que mi Yo paralela le pateará el trasero a ese Lincoln- Lynn estaba totalmente segura de su triunfo y se cruzó de brazos sonriendo prepotente.

-Eso lo veremos- Lincoln no se quedó atrás y le dio ánimos al otro albino.

-Mínimo esta es la parte en la que sucede algo que no nos esperamos para nada y deje sorprendidas a todas a no más poder, ¿Verdad?- ironizó Luan ansiosa por lo que fuera a pasar.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás…?- Luna rodó los ojos ofuscada por ese comportamiento.

**[Habían pasado ya cinco minutos desde que empezaron y ambos mantenían sus miradas sin pestañear en ningún momento, aunque ambos se les notaban ya algo cansados de la vista, Lynn sonreía al ver como su hermano hacia el esfuerzo de mantener su mirada hacia ella sin pestañear, le parecía adorable ver como se esforzaba para no perder. Sin embargo, también empezaba a cansarle los parpados.**

**Finalmente, el chico inconscientemente pestañeo su ojo izquierdo, perdiendo la primera ronda.**

**-¡Rayos!- dijo molesto]**

-¡Punto para Lynnatica, Wo-ho!- exclamó entusiasmada Lynn por su victoria en este juego.

-¡BAH! No es para tanto- le restó importancia, Lincoln ofuscado por esa primera derrota.

-¡Vamos, Lincoln! ¡Aposte 10 dólares por ti en esta ocasión, no me falles o te juro que te hare sufrí como nadie!- le amenazo Lola.

-¡Pero si yo no soy el que está ahí!- trato de excusarse ya algo preocupado.

**[Lynn reía ante esto.**

**-¡Primera victoria para Lynn Loud!- Lynn estaba orgullosa de su victoria.**

**-Solo fue suerte- dijo molesto el albino -aún tengo dos intentos más.**

**-Adelante. Ven con todo, hermanito- ella le sonrió desafiante mientras se acomodaba nuevamente a encáralo]**

-Segunda ronda. Segunda ronda- anunció Lana frotándose las manos, segura de que ganaría.

-Si eso sería lo único que harán a partir de ahora, entonces esto será más aburrido de lo que creí- Luan estaba de lo más desilusionada esperaba -mucho más de esos dos.

**[Nuevamente ambos chicos se miraron mutuamente. Esta vez Lincoln se concentraría en ver a su hermana, mientras la veía, examinaba sus rasgos faciales, desde sus pecas, rasgo que compartían con ella y Luna. Su pequeña pero redonda nariz, sus labios que se veían tan suaves que podría...**

**Se sacudió la cabeza mentalmente. El no debería pensar en eso]**

Tanto las mayores, a excepción de Leni que no pareció ponerle atención a esta parte, y Lincoln se quedaron anonadados por esa observación. Esto se había tornado algo extraño.

Las menores tampoco parecían tomarle atención esto, solo querían ver como terminaba la competencia, a excepción de Lisa y Lucy. La primera analizo el extraño comportamiento del varón, le era difícil siendo que no era alguien quién sentía conexión ante las emociones, pero había leído sobre eso antes. La gótica Loud estaba teniendo un presentimiento bastante... oscuro y que nunca creyó ver en su familia, pero eso le daría lógica al asunto.

Solo esperaba ver si resultaba ser cierto.

**[Aun así al ver su rostro tenía que reconocer una cosa, aun sin cuidar su apariencia del mismo modo como sus hermanas mayores como Lori y Leni. Incluso en estos momentos donde la poca luz que iluminaba el rostro de la chica que estaba delante de él, ella realmente se veía tan…**

**Hermosa...]**

Una extremadamente estupefacta Lynn miro a su hermano con cierta incomodidad.

Lincoln la vio del mismo modo solo para enseguida desviar la mirada apenado. Admite que ella sin ser alguien que se preocupe mucho por su apariencia, es una chica muy linda y todo eso.

Pero, ¿Por qué tiene esa clase de pensamientos justo ahora?

**[Se sentía extraño, no era raro pensar que sus hermanas se vean lindas, para él siempre serán las chicas más lindas y eso jamás lo negaría.]**

-Es bonito que pienses así de nosotras, hermanito- Leni rompió el incómodo silencio que se formó entre todos y le palmeó la cabeza aumentando su enorme pena.

-¡JA! Pero sin dudas la más bella aquí soy yo- presumió Lola viéndose en un espejo para acomodar su dorada cabellera.

**[Pero para él, Lynn tenía una belleza natural única que le provoca aquel revuelo en su interior conocido también como mariposas en su estómago, lo cual era ridículo, era su hermana a quien veía… pero aun así, no dejaba de ver nuevamente sus facciones, especialmente sus labios. Su corazón latió un poco mientras pensaba en eso y sus mejillas ardían, tenía suerte de que estuvieran a oscuras en ese momento.**

**"¿Que me está pasando? ¿Porque de repente pienso de esa manera?" Fueron los pensamientos del chico nervioso aun con su mirada atenta a Lynn]**

Eso exactamente es lo que estaba preguntando Lincoln.

-¿En qué diablos está pensando ese Yo? ¡¿Qué tiene en la cabeza para pensar así de una de sus hermanas?! En especial en Lynn- dejó de estar indignado cuando recibió un golpe en el brazo por parte de la castaña.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "En especial en Lynn?"- ella parecía estar a punto de expulsar fuego de los ojos haciendo que se pusiera a sudar a borbotones.

**[Por otro lado, Lynn observaba como temblaba su hermano, le parecía divertido verlo siempre de esa manera, aun siendo su hermano, no dejaba de pensar con algo de culpa que era lindo, su cabello blanco tan limpio y único, bueno no tan único siendo que fue heredado por su abuelo, pero no significaba que pensara que aquella cabellera blanca lo hacía ver tan especial para ella, sus pecas le resultaban tiernas y sus dientes de conejo realmente graciosos, sin mencionar sus dulces y sus labios…]**

Y la estupefacción regreso, ahora con Lynn.

-Creo que voy a vomitar- esos pensamientos tan melosos le generaban una fuerte indigestión.

-¿Eso no sonó medio raro?- Lana estaba algo confundida.

-En realidad, no es sorpresa que ustedes tengan esos pensamientos del otro. Como han pasado por muchas cosas juntos, es lógico que su vínculo de hermanos sea más fuerte que el promedio y los lleve a admitir lo que les agrada del otro- dijo Lisa como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Yo tampoco veo nada de malo en eso, después de todo, entre hermanos hay que quererse y admitir que el otro es muy simpático, ¿No?- Leni habló con obviedad.

-Pero es que… mejor olvídalo, Leni- Lori no sabía cómo explicar el asunto.

**[sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas ante eso último.**

**Todas esas facciones de su hermanito le hipnotizaban, ella era un poco más consciente de lo que le pasaba, sabía que eso estaba mal, pero no podía dejar de verle de aquella manera por más que lo evitara, ver a su hermano como algo más le hacía sentir mal pero extrañamente feliz…**

**"¡Rayos! ¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso ahora? Tranquilízate Lynn…" Se dijo a si misma aun manteniendo la mirada en el chico Loud, agradecía que su sonrojo no fuera tan visible además de que le dolía mantener sus ojos abiertos]**

Lynn ya no sabía que pensar, ni el resto. Los que observaba atentamente eso (y que estaban incómodos) ya tenían una idea en claro de que era lo que estaba pasando, tampoco tenían el coraje de decirlo en voz alta. Ni siquiera Luan se atrevió a hacer un chiste al respecto.

**[Ambos se veían nerviosos, cada uno entre sus pensamientos, pero a Lynn le estaba costando mantener su mirada esta vez, además de que se le notaba mucho más nerviosa por aquellos pensamientos, hasta que de un momento a otro no pudo más y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo.**

**-¡Rayos!- dijo frustrada y ligeramente molesta.**

**-Parece que yo gane la segunda ronda- sonrió el peliblanco al poder ganarle esta vez, al menos esto calmaría sus nervios.**

**-No te confíes mucho. Aún queda un round y me llevare la victoria y el dinero que me darás- ella no se rendiría y menos en el último round. Ganará esta vez, aunque aún se le veía nerviosa después de aquellos pensamientos, por lo que se mantendría concentrada esta vez.**

**-Ya lo veremos, Lynn- se veía más confiado después de esta victoria, por lo que respondió también desafiante]**

-¡Así es como se hace, Lincoln! Sigue sí- felicitó Lola teniendo un gesto de triunfo.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Lynn? ¡Demuestra quién eres tú, mujer!- reclamó Lana ofuscada.

-¡Poo poo!- Lily también se molestó por eso.

-Ah…- Luan bostezó y apoyó la cara en una mano luchando para no dormir del aburrimiento.

Pero ya al resto no le parecía importarle la apuesta en general. Después de lo que sucedió hace momentos y con esos pensamientos... ya no sabían que pensar realmente.

**[Después de esa pequeña discusión, nuevamente retomaron sus posiciones, esta vez ambos concentrando sus miradas en sus ojos. Ambos tratando de concentrarse y en no parpadear por ningún motivo, cosa que lograron en los primeros minutos.**

**Lynn a pesar de mirarlo, todavía tenía conflictos en su mente sobre sus sentimientos, Lincoln era el hermano con quien pasaba la mayoría del tiempo y con quien creció desde que tenía memoria nunca llego a sentir aquello antes, nunca en su corta vida imagino que miraría a su hermanito como algo más, al principio pensaba que sería algo pasajero, algo infantil e inocente…pero no fue así.**

**Es como si entre ellos hubiera una conexión algo que los hacia inseparables, aun siendo tan distintos entre sí, ambos se complementaban mutuamente, no podía explicarlo, y aun con la culpa de sentir esos sentimientos, tenía que reconocer que Lincoln era alguien especial tanto como hermano como hombre, después de todo, tener que vivir con diez chicas con el caos que podrían provocar y seguir cuerdo es de admirar. Él siempre estaba dispuesto para todas ellas, sobre todo para ella… quizás esos factores influyeron en que pensara de el en esa forma]**

-Cielos, hermana. Ya sabemos que estás muy necesitada por tener novio, pero nunca creímos que llegarías a los extremos de pensar así de nuestro hermano. ¿Te cuesta mucho buscas opciones que el chico con el que convivimos días a día?- eso era algo que Luan no iba a desaprovechar.

-¡ERES UNA…!- furiosa como Luna lo estuvo antes, Lynn se le quiso tirar encima para pegarle, pero Lori y Luna la sujetaron apenas conteniéndola.

-¡Mira lo que causas, idiota!- reprochó la Rockera, pero la bromista se regocijaba a lo grande logrando mermar de momento la incomodidad que todos tuvieron antes.

**[Lincoln estaba también en su mundo mientras miraba esos orbes oscuros pero profundos de su hermana, todavía se cuestionaba lo que sentía en esos momentos por la chica que estaba delante suyo, no se explicaba porque sentía algo así por ella aun sabiendo de que se trataba, aun con sus cuestiones morales y la culpa, no evitaba que su corazón siguiera latiendo tan rápido al mirarla.**

**Él siempre estaba con Lynn incluso desde que nació, siempre cuidándole de manera sobreprotectora, hasta por cosas tan inofensivas, le gustaba sentirse cuidado y protegido por ella, incluso cuido en ocasiones de él cuándo se enfermaba, aunque fuera con ayuda de sus otras hermanas, ella siempre estaba para él y solo para él…**

**Al pensarlo mejor, se dio cuenta que pensaba de otra forma a su hermana.**

**-Lincoln…- susurró ella sumamente gentil para sorpresa del chico, pero sin perder sus miradas.**

**-¿S-sí, Lynn?- habló nervioso pero manteniendo sus ojos bien abiertos sin moverlos.**

**-¿Q-Qué p-piensas de mi…como mujer?- soltó finalmente con sus mejillas encendidas.**

**-¿Eh?- balbuceó el chico.**

**-Q-Quiero d-decir… ¿C-crees que soy tan l-linda como mis hermanas mayores? Quiero que me veas no como tu hermana, si no como una chica Lincoln…y Por favor dime la verdad, ¿Sí?- lo último lo soltó de una manera tan delicada que para Lincoln fue como escuchar a un ángel]**

-¿Lynn, linda? Ni en un millón de años- se burló cruelmente Lola, pero ni Lynn ni el resto de las mayores le tomaron atención. Ver esto ya se les hacía imposible escuchar los comentarios exteriores una vez que los ánimos se apaciguaron recordando el tema central.

-Eso es muy insensible, Lola- regañó Lana.

-Sí, es muy grosero- reprendió igualmente Leni.

**[Tenía miedo de decir algo que le ofendería, trato de pensar en su respuesta lo mejor que pudo, hasta que encontró las palabras necesarias para responderle, palabras que más que pensarlas, las saco de lo más recóndito de su corazón…**

**-Bu-Bueno…Me-me- p-pareces…- tragó saliva mientras concentraba su mirada en sus ojos inmóviles como los suyos -u-una c-hica- los ojos de Lynn suplicantes por aquella respuesta le hipnotizaban como sus labios. -muy...muy...- su corazón volvió a latir y tomando todo el valor que tenía, lo soltó todo -¡Ah! Me pareces una chica muy hermosa, Lynn, tan hermosa...- su cara se acercaba un poco a la de ella y sus nervios poco a poco se esfumaron -tan o más hermosa que las demás Lynn, incluso más que Leni]**

-¡OH! Eres tan considerado con Lynn, Link- en el fondo, hasta Leni en este punto también parecía notar algo extraño en cómo se veían los dos, pero no pudo evitar verle el lado tierno del asunto.

**[No negaba que era hermosa su hermana mayor, su belleza era deslumbrante, pero para él, Lynn superaba esa barrera, mucho más.**

**-Quizás no seas tan femenina como las demás o quizás no cuides tu apariencia como ellas, pero para mí siempre te verás tan hermosa, incluso más que mis compañeras de clase incluso… más que Ronnie…-le miró de manera intensa aun con su ojos abiertos -lo que quiero decir es que… ¡Eres sin duda la chica más linda que conozco, Lynn!**

**Lynn quedo sin habla aun con su mirada inmóvil y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, sus mejillas mostraban un color carmesí tan visible a través de la luz de la Luna que atravesaba la ventanilla de la habitación de Lincoln, reluciendo su rostro como nunca.**

**-L-Lincoln... ¿E-en verdad p-piensas eso de mí?- dijo acercando su rostro al de Lincoln.**

**-P-Por supuesto- aproximó su rostro de igual manera, sintiendo sus respiraciones cruzarse -todo lo que te dije fue verdad, salió todo de mi corazón- no sabía cómo había encontrado el valor y las palabras para decir todo eso, pero no se arrepentía de ninguna manera.**

**-Ya-ya veo…- entrecerró un poco sus ojos al acercarse a él, ya en este punto no le importaba su juego -eso me alegra…- mirar los ojos de su hermano eran tan hipnotizarte -sabes. Para mí también eres el chico más lindo que conozco… incluso el más lindo del mundo- mencionó mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos.**

**-¿En serio?- dijo cerrando lentamente también sus ojos -me alegra saberlo- sus labios estaban a unos milímetros de chocar -no sabes cuánto Lynn...- cerró sus ojos finalmente.**

**Y ambos se besaron]**

Y el momento que inevitablemente debía pasar, pasó.

Todos en la sala se volvieron locos por eso, ya sea expresadamente hablando, en su mente o en su reacción facial.

-¿Pero qué rayos...?- la reacción de Luna y fue interrumpida de repente por otras reacciones.

-¡Huy, incesto saber más sobre este asunto!- a Luan eso se le hizo muy gracioso.

-Esta sí que no me la puedo creer- Lucy levantó su flequillo dejando al descubierto su ojo derecho.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!- Lincoln se sujetó tan fuerte los costados de la cabeza que iba a exprimírsela en cualquier momento.

-¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!- Lynn a su vez se jaló tan fuerte el pelo que se arrancó mechones.

-¡¿Lincoln, Lynn, en qué rayos estaban pensando?!- regañó Lori tapándole los ojos a las gemelas.

-¡Pero si no fuimos nosotros, sino ellos!- intentó defenderse el albino.

-¡Ah, son tan tiernos! Se quieren tanto que se besan en los labios como las personas que se aman de verdad, como mamá y papá- pero a Leni eso se le hizo de lo más tierno.

-Algo totalmente inesperado y que no se ve todos los días, debo admitir- Lisa limpió sus gafas y se las acomodó -aunque sugiero que primero continuemos observando antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

-¿Poo poo?- la única, aparte de Leni, de no percatarse del verdadero problema era Lily.

**[Fue un beso suave, pero lleno de total amor entre ambos, Lynn se sentía como si estuviera en las nubes o quizás en el mismo paraíso, Lincoln igual, su corazón latió tan fuerte al sentir esos suaves labios de su hermana, ni con Ronnie había experimentado algo similar, ninguno deseaba separarse del otro por más que la moral y el deseo de respirar estuvieran presentes, nada de eso importaba, su único testigo de tan bello pero incorrecto acto, era la luna que brillaba a través del ventanal de la habitación, iluminando parcialmente a la pareja de hermanos]**

Ya nadie le prestó atención a esta parte. La conmoción del beso entre sus dos hermanos era demasiado para ellos.

**[No sabía cuánto había pasado desde que se dieron ese beso, pero para ambos fue toda una eternidad. Al separarse ambos estaban sonrojados y con la mirada baja, pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros, aun con la culpa carcomiéndolos, no mostraban arrepentimiento alguno, después de unos minutos de un agradable silencio Lynn finalmente hablo:**

**-Creo que termino en empate nuestro juego- dijo aun con su mirada baja evitando verlo nuevamente aun sonrojada.**

**-Si- el muchacho estaba igual -pero esta vez aguantamos más de lo debido. Aún me duelen los ojos.**

**-Si, a mí también- le dio la razón -bueno supongo que ninguno consigue nada después de to..**

**-Te prestare dinero Lynn- Lincoln la interrumpió mientras tomaba su mano -el busto de Lucy no creo que necesite tanto arreglo así que puedo prestarte parte de mi mesada- le sonrió**

**-¿En serio?- ella sorprendió ante la respuesta -digo, no es necesario si no quieres Lincoln. Yo puedo...- nuevamente fue interrumpida.**

**-Está bien, lo hago por ti, Lynn- aseguro él con sinceridad. -aunque…- se detuvo a pensar un poco lo que quería ofrecerle**

**-¿Qué pasa Lincoln?**

**-Aunque con otro beso quizás… hasta yo lo pague- dijo algo nervioso y un poco más sonrojado.**

**-¡Oh! Es una oferta razonable- ella sonrió acercándose a el -quizás lo considere- llevo su mano a la mejilla del chico -… o quizás lo haga ahora- sonrió de nueva cuenta, aunque nerviosa.**

**Fue un beso rápido, pero para el gusto de ambos. La chica se recostó un poco en su pecho, aun podía sentir sus latidos algo acelerados.]**

-¡¿Otra vez?!- Lincoln se puso rojo tanto de la ira como de la vergüenza y Lynn ni se diga.

-¿Tan urgidos están ustedes por un beso que se complacen mutuamente? ¡Más bajo no pueden caer! ¡JAJAJAJA!- Luan estaba por morirse de la risa.

-¡¿Por qué tenemos que seguir viendo esto?! ¡APAGUEMOS ESTA MALDITA COSA!- Lynn tomó el control remoto e intentó apagar la TV pero no lo lograba -¡¿Qué le pasa a esta porquería?!- lo lanzó a la pantalla a la pantalla, pero en vez de romperla, rebotó y le dio en la frente tumbándola.

-¡Entonces desconéctenla!- Lincoln tomó el cable que unía la TV a la pared y lo jaló, pero una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y lo mandó a volar haciendo que quedase incrustado de cabeza contra otro muro.

-¿Por qué tanto problema por unos simples besos? No es como si fuera la primera vez que vemos a un chico y una chica besándose- cuestionó Lana no muy incómoda.

Lori abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no supo explicarle a las menores lo que en verdad pasaba.

**[La chica atleta nuevamente hablo de nuevo:**

**-Bien, ¿Supongo que sabes en lo que estamos metidos, no?**

**-Sí, un poco- dijo Lincoln nervioso. Aún se sentía dudoso sobre esto, pero con Lynn a su lado quizás sepan cómo llevarlo -debemos ser discretos sobre esto.**

**-Lo sé- lo sabía de antemano -quizás podamos encontrar un momento para ambos.**

**-Ummm...- pensó el chico -quizás podamos encontrarnos cada noche al menos los viernes y con chance los sábados- propuso.**

**-Suena bien por mí- dijo mientras se acomodaba en él, se sentía tan bien estar a su lado -solo espero que soportes mis hornos daneses y movimientos de lucha libre de vez en cuando- río ante la expresión del chico al decir eso.**

**-¡Ah! Supongo que no puedo quejarme- suspiro, después de todo era su hermana Lynn, SU Lynn -bueno- dio un bostezo largo -creo que es hora de que durmamos.**

**-¿Tan pronto?- estaba algo decepcionada -y yo que esperaba que hiciéramos cosas de adultos- le dedicó una mirada picarona al chico.]**

-¿Hacer cosas de adultos? ¡APÁGUENLO, APÁGUENLO!- ahora fue Lori quien tomó el control remoto presionando desesperadamente los botones no logrando nada.

-¿Por qué te pones así, Lori? Si Lynn dijo que quiere hacer cosas de adultos, no hay nada de malo. De seguro querrán revisar las facturas y cuanto deben pagar como lo hacen papá y mamá varias veces en la cocina por las noches, ¿No?- era increíble como Leni no comprendía el asunto.

-¡Ojalá fuese ese el caso, Leni!- Luna agarró el control y le dio varios golpes para que funcionara.

**[-¡Lynn!- exclamo Lincoln alarmado -eso ya es demasiado, además no tenemos edad para "eso"**

**-Era broma, apestoso- río divertida -"tan tonto e inocente"- fue lo que pensó -aunque luego me dirás como sabes sobre "eso"- dijo mientras lo miraba sonrojarse y finalmente acostándose junto a ella.**

**Mientras Lincoln yacía dormido como un tronco, Lynn le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin duda le gustaba mucho, y quizás su relación no será bien vista, pero nada le impediría amar a ese pequeño chico con cabeza blanca. La chica lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras estaba abriéndose pasó a los brazos de Morfeo finalmente…**

**Y todo por un simple juego de miradas]**

Y así fue como termino. Hubo un tremendo silencio en la sala, nadie hablaba, tampoco parecían querer decir algo después de lo que vieron.

-Bien, ahora que esto al fin acabo… ¡EXPLÍQUENSE!- exigió furiosamente Lori a ambos.

Lynn, saliendo del shock por eso, la miro con molestia e incomodidad

-¿Qué se supone que debo explicar? ¡Eso nunca ha sucedido y nunca sucederá!

-¡Así es! Nada está sucediendo entre nosotros. Lo que vimos es otro universo, ninguna de cosas pasará aquí- afirmó Lincoln suspirando aliviado de que esto haya llegado a su fin.

-Oh, ¿Estás seguro de eso? Yo sigo incestendo saber más sobre el tema- retomó sus bromas Luan.

Luna se dedicó a mirar a su hermana con una cara de "No estas ayudando en esto".

-Además, ni siquiera los chicos como Link son de mi tipo. Demasiado nerd para mí- agregó Lynn.

-¡Oye!- ese comentario ofendió al chico peliblanco.

-Pues tu contraparte de ese universo no parece opinar lo mismo- comentó Lucy con un leve deje burlón tan inusual de su parte.

-Bro... lo menos que deberías hacer en este momento es ofenderte por eso- dijo Luna sin saber cómo tomar las palabras de su único hermano.

-¡Oigan, esperen! ¿Y la apuesta? ¿Quién ganó entonces el reto?- esto era lo que ahora más le importaba a Lola, pero nadie le prestó atención.

-Espera, ¿los hermanos pueden ser novios?- pregunta Lana.

-Bueno... pues...- Lori hubiera dicho "pueden" pero de hacerlo le haría ver a las niñas que este comportamiento entre hermanos es algo normal -el punto es que no deberían y es inmoral. Estos dos lo hicieron, bueno, sus contrapartes lo hicieron y yo solo intento asegurarme de que ese comportamiento no suceda en esta casa; se haría realidad uno de mis peores temores.

-Momento, Lori, ¿Entonces ya habías sospechado de que Lincoln y yo hubiéramos tenido ese tipo de relación?- Lynn no sabía que dio más asco, lo que había visto en ese universo o el hecho Lori sospechaba que había una relación incestuosa entre ellos desde antes.

-Bueno... podría ser, digo, un chico entre tantas chicas podría causar que... desarrolle comportamientos que no debería tener con nosotras.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sospechabas lo mismo de Lincoln con las demás?- pregunto nuevamente Lynn. La expresión y vacilación de Lori lo delataba.

-Ah...- la lengua se le enredó.

-Lori, eso es asqueroso. ¿Cómo puedes pensar así de tu familia?- reclamó Luna.

-Suspiro... hasta a mí eso me dio algo de miedo- reconoció Lucy recuperando su tono normal.

-La falta de lógica en esa hipótesis supera cualquiera otra cosa, aunque si es posible que convivir con 10 chicas bajo el mismo techo por tanto tiempo afecte de algún modo a cualquier macho de la especie homo-sapiens- agregó Lisa.

-Po-po- Lily sigue sin saber que pensar al respecto, aunque no es como si pensara demasiado.

-¡Ya cierren la boca! Lo importante es que esto acabó y nunca más volveremos a ver algo así- quiso finalizar el tema Lori y acabar con todas esas acusaciones.

Pero antes de que siguiera la discusión y se cuestionara la depravación de la mayor de los Loud, la televisión empezó a emitir unos extraños sonidos. Eso capto la atención de todos porque ahora no solamente la TV emitía esos ruidos, sino que la pantalla estaba en estática, y segundos después un destello morado salió disparado haciendo retroceder con impresión a toda la familia.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!- pregunto Luna, pero nadie le contesto porque perdieron la vista por unos segundos.

Cuando el destello se desvaneció, salió de ahí una persona, un sujeto que nadie parecía reconocer, un completo desconocido que literalmente salió de la televisión que les enviaron.

Es un tipo alto, piel bronceada, cejas pobladas, nariz afilada, cabello negro lacio echado hacia atrás con un pequeño y delgado mechón en el lado derecho de su frente y otro en el lado izquierdo, unos cuantos pequeños mechones alzados que están encima de sus orejas y en la parte trasera de la nuca, ojos marrones oscuros casi negros, quijada cuadriculada, algo fornido, llevaba puesto jeans azules oscuro, botas Land Rover cafés igual que su cinturón, playera negra de mangas cortas con un raro símbolo en el pecho, en su brazo izquierdo tiene tatuado una dragón chino rojo y negro enrollándole la extremidad, en el derecho tiene entre el codo y el hombro un tatuaje de corazón que dice: te amo mamá, posee un reloj en la muñeca izquierda y en la derecha una manilla de color amarillo, azul y rojo.

El sujeto miro a los sorprendidos miembros de la familia Loud y les sonrió con gusto.

-Hola, familia Loud- saludo con toda calma y naturalidad.

-¡AH, UN LADRÓN!- entró en pánico Leni y todos enseguida se escudaron detrás de Lori, que al ser la mayor, se supone que debe ser quien los cuide de cualquier amenaza.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- fue Lincoln el que se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Yo? Bueno, creo que ahora es el momento de la presentaciones- el sujeto se aclaró la garganta -Yo soy Alarcón, Luis Carlos Alarcón- se presentó al más puro estilo de James Bond -el que les envió esta televisión para ver esos otros universos. Un gusto conocerlos por fin en persona.

Y así, es como Luis Carlos llego a las vidas de la familia Loud.

**Capítulo seis publicado el 19/07/2020.**

**Espero que les haya gustado como los Loud ven aquí un muy, MUY leve insinuación de Loucest y como reaccionaron ante ese ligero Lynncoln. Si así se pusieron con tan solo ver esas escenas de besos y pensamientos tan melosos y románticos, solo imagínense cómo reaccionarían si se topasen con escenas incestuosas mucho más subidas de tono (Y que es lo que más predomina en este Fandom)**

**Creo que era más que obvio que fui yo, mejor dicho, mi OC basado en mí que usé algunas veces en el Fandom de South Park, el que les dejó ese televisor, después de todo LCA son las abreviaciones de mi nombre :P**

**Ahora solo queda esperar como interactuará con los Loud y si los dejará peor de lo que ya están XD**


	7. Interludio

**LOUDVERSE TV**

_Desde hace bastante tiempo que quise interactuar en persona y de esta manera con los integrantes de una de las familias más locas que puedan existir en el Multi-Universo y revelarles un poco de la realidad de la vida, al menos, de la realidad con la que muchas personas los han retratado._

_Veamos cómo se tomarán tal noticia y si no pierden la poca cordura que les queda, je, je, je._

**CAPÍTULO SIETE:**

**INTERLUDIO: LUIS CARLOS**

Lincoln y sus hermanas miraban con mucha cautela al recién llegado que se veía de lo más relajado como se encontrase en su propia casa.

-¿Eres quién nos envió esta TV?- quiso saber Lori que ya sujetaba una de sus zapatillas dispuesta a usarla para defenderse de ser necesario -¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- por más que les haya llamado mucho la atención lo que mostró ese aparato, no iban a confiar así como así en él.

-¿Cómo pudiste crear una televisión que nos muestre acontecimientos ocurridos en otros universos paralelos?- preguntó ahora Lisa con un genuino interés científico.

-Necesitan conocerme primero antes de que explicarles lo de la televisión, les aseguro que todo lo que sucede aquí tendrá sentido después- aunque los Loud no estaban convencidos por lo dijo, no negaban que querían saber los detalles de ese tema.

-Antes de comenzar, déjenme preguntarles ¿Qué es lo que soy?- todos se vieron entre sí no entendiendo el motivo de esa pregunta.

-Ah... ¿Eres un ser humano, no?- preguntó Luna algo indecisa.

-¿O tal vez un alien con apariencia humana o robot con piel falsa para parecerse a una persona?- debido a los muchos comics que ha leído, Lincoln supuso esas opciones haciéndole reír.

-No, no. Si soy un humano, un terrícola como ustedes, pero no provengo de esta Tierra- esa declaración confundió aún más al resto de los ahí presentes.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó ahora Lana ya teniendo a Brinquitos encima de su cabeza.

-Miren, ¿Cómo les explico de forma fácil?- ese sujeto se rascó la nuca -soy de un universo alterno.

-¿Universo alterno?- la que le habló ahora fue Lola arrimándose ligeramente detrás de Luna.

-Así es, soy de un universo completamente diferente a este. Para nada relacionado a lo que hacen ustedes.

-Oh… ¿Cómo esas versiones de nosotros que mostró la TV?- dijo Leni como si hubiese resuelto la ecuación más difícil del mundo.

-Sí, jovencita, algo así- él le dio la razón carcajeando por la expresión que esbozaba.

-Si ese el caso, ¿Por qué estás aquí?- volvió a preguntarle la pequeña genio.

-Diablos, ustedes hacen demasiadas preguntas- otra vez se rascó la nuca antes de continuar -ya les dije, necesito que sepan un poco de mi antes de resolver todas sus dudas.

-En el universo donde provengo, mi hogar original es básicamente la misma Tierra en donde viven ustedes ahora mismo, pero con claras diferencias- los Loud se vieron un momento y abrieron la boca pasa seguir hablando -no más preguntas innecesarias por ahora, déjenme hablar primero.

-Por mi apariencia y nombre, ¿Adivinan de dónde vengo?- todos se le quedaron viendo fijamente y en silencio por unos segundos para apreciar mejor sus características físicas.

-Latinoamérica- contestó Lincoln sin rastro de duda.

-Así es y...- iba a proseguir Alarcón.

-Mexicano- siguió hablando ahora Lori también con toda seguridad.

-Wow, wow, wow, wow, ¿Qué?- Luis se indignó por ese comentario -eso es racista- la rubia más grande de todas se asustó por el gesto que él puso.

-¿Entonces que eres? ¿Puerto Riqueño o algo así?- Leni preguntó con su típica inocencia.

-¡Claro que no! Soy colombiano.

-Eh… este…- a Lori se le enredó la lengua.

-No me sorprendo, estoy en Gringolandia; el país de los ignorantes que piensan que Latinoamérica es solo México y es puro desierto- se quejó ya con un humor totalmente opuesto al que tuvo en un inicio -vaya, ¿Qué pensaría tu novio de esto, Lori?

-Pero si yo solo supuse que... ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo conoces a Bobby?

-Conozco a muchos habitantes de este pueblo, o al menos lo básico de ellos... especialmente a ustedes.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Acaso eres algún tipo de acosador o algo parecido?- supuso Luan muy inquieta.

-Si tan solo supieses como eres retratada en ese comic inconcluso…- Luis dijo esto con un tono tan bajo que nadie pudo entenderle bien la ironía de sus palabras -miren, comenzaré desde el principio. Así que préstenme toda su atención- extendió una mano creando una esfera brillante de color morado que optó la forma de una cómoda silla en la que tomó asiento.

-¡Ah, eres un mago que sabe hacer trucos de magia como los de las Vegas! ¡Qué divertido!- Leni dio unos leves aplausos haciendo que los demás se abstuvieran de preguntar como hizo eso y la vieran con cara de: "¿Lo dices en serio?" antes de que tomaran asiento en el sillón desde el cual han visto la TV.

-Todo comenzó hace muchos, muchos años en un planeta Tierra que es un derivado de la serie vulgar y gamberra South Park.

-¿South Park? ¿Te refieres a esa caricatura de niños groseros, chaparros y cabezones en donde uno de ellos llamado Kenny se muere casi siempre?- le interrumpió Lola divertida y él le dijo: "exactamente, niña"

-¿Y tú como conoces una serie inapropiada para menores de edad, Lola?- exigió saber Lori haciendo que se tensara y murmurara cosas inentendibles.

-Luego la regañas y le das su jalón de orejas. Así que como iba diciendo, mi mundo de origen estaba regido bajo las disparatadas leyes de la física y realidad de esa caricatura. En verdad no era tan malo como suena porque como yo pasé mis primeros 17 años de vida viviendo en mi ciudad natal, Barranquilla en Colombia, podría decirse que era un humano común y corriente.

-Pero eso cambió un día cuando le salvé la vida a la hija de un brujo y este como agradecimiento me dijo que podía cumplirme un deseo. Al principio pensé que me quería tomar el pelo, pero le seguí el juego y le pedí que me diera el poder de que todo lo que me imagine se haga realidad; tal y como lo acaban de ver con esta silla.

-¿Entonces si eres un mago de verdad y no solo un ilusionista? ¡Eso es genial!- siguió hablando Leni con la emoción de un niño chiquito.

-¿Está hablando en serio este loco?- murmuró Luna a Luan que asintió despacio.

-Vaya que fue grande mi sorpresa al descubrir que si hizo realidad mi deseo. Sentía que eso era mi recompensa luego del martirio que pasé en la escuela y que mi vida a partir de ahora sería de lo más fácil y relajada, porque con solo pensarlo, podría obtener ciertas cosas como dinero u otros elementos con los que nunca tendría que sudar en un oficio aburrido y monótono.

-Hasta qué…- el semblante del latino se volvió uno tan sombrío que asustó a sus espectadores.

-¿Hasta qué…?- solo Lincoln tuvo el valor de pedirle que prosiguiera.

-Hasta qué en una ocasión, unos ocultistas usaron a mi abuelo como sacrificio humano. Fue algo de lo más desgarrador para mi familia, en especial para mí porque lo quería tanto como si fuese mi padre- se podía notar el dolor en sus palabras, como si aún fuese un hecho reciente para él.

-Oh…- a Leni se le estrujó el corazón por esa parte del relato.

-Por lo que con ese don que recibí por parte de ese brujo, me impuse la meta de encontrar a los responsables de su muerte y hacerles pagar teniendo que viajar desde mi patria hasta Estados Unidos, aprendiendo varias cosas y usar mejor esos poderes en el camino.

-La muerte de un ser querido, la motivación que muchos superhéroes requieren para volverse héroes; nada del otro mundo- murmuró Lynn no muy conmovida -¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

-Déjenme terminar, enana- ella se estremeció por la manera en cómo le dijo esto -después de muchas investigaciones, eso me llevo a un pueblo de Colorado llamado South Park, igual que ese irreverente programa de televisión- Lola río -en dónde vivían tanto sus 4 protagonistas y demás jóvenes, solo que tenían 17 años de edad como yo en esa época, y también tenían que atender sus propios problemas causados por los ocultistas- Luis Carlos se permitió soltar un par de risitas para luego dar una sonrisa nostálgica al mencionar eso confundiendo un poco a los Loud.

-Lo siento, chicos, es que... decir eso me hizo recordar bastantes cosas que hice en ese lugar. Les juro en serio, que las cosas que suceden ahí son cosa del Otro Mundo, no se lo creerían si se las dijera.

-Si son como los de la serie que conozco, tal vez si te las crea- continuó riendo la princesa rosa.

-Entonces… ¿Qué paso cuándo llegaste ahí? ¿Si diste con los oculistas?- Lucy retomó el tema.

-Lo que paso con el asunto de los ocultistas es una larga historia para otro día, pero se puede decir que los ayudé a salvar al mundo a costo de perder a una persona muy importante para ellos en ese momento.

-Interesante relato, debo reconocerlo. Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con los universos paralelos?- a Lisa este era el tema que más le llamaba la atención.

-La paciencia es una virtud, jovencita. El tiempo pasó luego de que ese asunto finalizara, y como me volví una especie de héroe, me dedicaba a ayudar a toda persona que estuviera en apuros volviéndome parte del grupo de superhéroes que los chicos de SP habían conformado para luchar contra los ocultistas.

-Fue divertido y emocionante al principio, pero con los años se volvió de lo más tedioso y aburrido porque ya no habían súper villanos que detener, enemigos con los que tener una encarnizada lucha, oponentes con los que pudiera poner a prueba mis habilidades especiales. Sentía que estaba atrapado en un eterno y aburrido ciclo sin fin del que nunca podría escapar.

-¿De qué me servía tener súper poderes si no había nadie con quien usarlos? Por lo que después de despedirme del "chico que se muere casi siempre"- hizo énfasis en estas palabras volviendo a hacer que Lola riese -comencé mi travesía por los diversos universos que existen en busca de nuevos retos y emociones, llegando incluso a aprender la habilidad de dividirme en 4 seres para cubrir más terreno de forma más rápida.

-Interesante, muy interesante, aunque no entiendo como nosotros encajamos en esa ecuación y como una caricatura tan vulgar e inapropiada es algo real en tu dichoso mundo de origen- Lisa ya había comenzado a tomar apuntes.

-¿Cuántas veces debo pedirles paciencia? Aunque pedirle paciencia a una familia tan bulliciosa como la que conforman ustedes, es como pedirle a un perro que no le ladre a cualquier gato que se le cruce en el camino- a ninguno de ellos le gusto este comentario.

-Mis principales objetivos en mis viajes por el Multi-Universo eran estos: encontrar mi lugar en su enorme bastedad y el propósito de mi existencia, tener aventuras llenas de emocionantes desafíos topándome con héroes y villanos tanto de comics como de mangas, películas y vídeo juegos por ejemplo y que me han hecho sudar sangre; como hallar diversas formas de divertirme a lo grande.

-Para esto último por lo general recurría a universos paralelos estilo South Park habitados por las variantes de los chicos que conocí en mi mundo de origen y deleitarme con las burradas que ellos hacían o meter la mano y ponerlos en situaciones de lo más delirantes y ver las maromas que hacían para no perder la cabeza, tanto en sentido figurado como literal, llegando incluso a escribir historias basadas en los que ellos hacían.

-Sin dudas esté tipo está bien mal del Coco- volvió susurrar la rockera a la comediante.

-Durante muchos años todo fue diversión, risas y mucho, mucho más. Pero... llegué a un punto en dónde pasó lo mismo que la primera vez. Me cansé de todo, todo se me volvió a hacer bastante monótono al tener esta rutina una y otra vez y ya no la disfrutaba.

-Así que, con todo el dolor de mi alma, tome la decisión de irme y distanciarme de los universos estilo South Park y probar nuevas experiencias en otras dimensiones que no tuviesen nada que ver con SP. Ahí es donde entran ustedes en esta historia.

Estas palabras fueron lo que más le interesaban tanto a Lisa como a los demás Loud.

-En realidad he estado merodeando por los universos tipo The Loud House desde tiempos relativamente recientes y al inicio no estaba seguro si meterme de lleno, pero debido a la rápida proliferación que han tenido en comparación con otras realidades, decidí probar algo de suerte.

-En especial porque… bueno… como les explico esto…- extrañamente dejó de hablar al buscar las palabras correctas -porque… digamos que las "relaciones interfamiliares" entre ustedes en diferentes universos paralelos son de lo más, pintorescas, por decirlo así.

-Había tanto que explorar en cada universo en donde ustedes tenían que ver, pero mi ritmo ya no era el de antes, y dividirme en cuatro de nuevo no me sería beneficioso a la larga. Así que pedí la ayuda de "ciertos amigos" para ayudarme en mi problema.

-Cuando viajaba tanto a un universo estilo SP o de otro tipo y si en este no había ningún desafío o algo con lo que entretenerme, por lo general dejaba una sonda-cámara encargada de vigilarlo para que en caso de aparecer una gran amenaza me diera un aviso y así pudiera intervenir antes de que sucediera una tragedia, y si no, me permitía ver lo que sucediese ahí como si leyera una historia.

-Algo como eso se aplica a la TV que les mandé: a esos amigos que les mencioné les pedí construir pequeños robots casi invisibles para que también monitorearan los universos de The Loud House, mejor conocidos como el Loudverse, y graben momentos de relevancia que girase en torno a las contrapartes suyas de esos universos, como las que acabaron de ver, e incluso pueden adentrarse en las mentes de las personas para así tener una grabación y vista desde su punto de vista e incluso permitir ver sus recuerdos.

-¿Pequeños robots que puedan grabar lo que pase en el día a día de las personas y que incluso puedan acceder a su mente y recuerdos? ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió algo así antes?- Lisa tomaba apuntes tan rápido que casi le sacaba humo a su libreta.

-Esos robots aún rondan por ahí y muestran a la TV tanto lo que ya ha sido pregrabado, como eventos que suceden en vivo y en directo.

-A eso llamo un buen servicio de cable- intentó bromear Luan, pero todos, hasta Luis, se le quedaron mirando con una expresión de: "¿En serio piensas en hacer bromas ahora?"

-No, un segundo. Si todo lo que dijiste es verdad, ¿Qué quieres de nosotros entonces?- quería saber Lincoln haciendo que el latino sonriera sardónicamente.

-Ya se los dije, me gusta divertirme y ciertamente sus reacciones al ver lo que hacían las diversas versiones de ustedes mismos fue mucho más divertido de lo que pude haber imaginado.

A ninguno de los Loud le gustó ese último comentario.

-¿Divertirte a costa nuestra sin pensar en la vergüenza que nos haces pasar o en los posibles daños psicológicos que podemos correr? ¡¿Pero quién diablos te estás creyendo tú para usarnos como meros objetos de entretenimiento?!- expresó Lori muy indignada.

-¡Nosotros no somos unos monos de feria para que nos hagan hacer malabares así como así!- se quejó también Luna.

-Oh, pues yo no sería el primero ni el último en meterlos a ustedes en situaciones de lo más comprometedores para entretener a otras personas- Luis miró de reojo a la pantalla y chequeó un ojo haciendo que de la nada surgieran muchas risas, al más puro estilo del Chavo del 8.

-¿De dónde salieron esas risas?- Lucy miró en todas direcciones muy inquieta.

-¡Eres un degenerado al mostrar esa grabación en donde Lincoln y yo nos besamos! ¡FUE DE LO MÁS ASQUEROSO! ¡¿Qué tienes metido en la cabeza?!- Lynn estaba ardiendo de la ira.

-¿Dijiste que ese beso entre Lincoln y tú fue de lo más asqueroso?- luego de arquear una ceja divertido, Alarcón comenzó a reír lentamente hasta que soltó una atronadora y espeluznante carcajada, parecida a la que soltó el monstruo de la primera película de Depredador, apaciguando por instantes el coraje del albino y de sus diez hermanas que se asustaron.

-Ay… si tan solo supieran la verdad… de todas las veces en las que tú y las demás locas han sido puestas con su hermanito en situaciones mucho, pero MUCHO más subidas de tono y que si pudiesen ver a través de esa TV, desearían arrancarse los ojos.

Estas palabras ahora dejaron helados a todos los que estaban en la residencia Loud.

-Cu-cuando dices "situaciones subidas de tono" a… ¿A qué te re-refieres exactamente?- un extraño Tic le dio a Luna en el ojo derecho y se tragó un nudo en la garganta.

-¿En serio quieres que te responda esa pregunta delante de tus hermanas menores?- las chicas Loud mayores y Lincoln se vieron de reojo mutuamente y negaron con la cabeza.

-Esto es una locura… ¡¿Qué clase de persona le gustaría ver a unos hermanos haciendo cosas de ese estilo?!- Lori se agarró el cabello con ambas manos estando muy exasperada.

-Si tan solo lo supieras…- Alarcón nuevamente le chequeó el ojo al espectador.

-¿Po-Po?- Lily solo se limitó a ver con curiosidad las expresiones de sus hermanas.

-Bueno, fue un placer haber tenido esta charla con ustedes. Pero ya es hora de retirarme. Aún quedan varios universos paralelos que visitar y de los cuáles debo ponerme a corriente. ¿Alguna pregunta final?

-Yo tengo unas cuantas- Lisa enseguida alzó la mano -primero que todo, ¿Cómo puedes viajar de universo paralelo a universo paralelo? ¿Quién te construyó esos pequeños robots? ¿Cómo es posible que una serie tan aberrante como los es South Park sea algo real? ¿Cuál es el alcance de esos poderes que posees?- hizo las preguntas muy apuradamente.

-Huy, despacio cerebrito. Bien, comenzaré en orden: puedo viajar de dimensión en dimensión debido a una habilidad que me costó mucho desarrollar en mi universo de origen y que he logrado perfeccionar con el tiempo. No dependo de alguna máquina especial si es lo que pensabas- la genio gimió frustrada.

-Segundo, con el pasar de los años he conocido a seres de todas las formas y tamaños de los cuáles varios puedo llamar amigos o aliados, incluyendo a seres súper inteligentes que me han ayudado en aspectos científicos en dónde no sirvo para un carajo. Aunque… algunos de "Ellos" no siempre tienen precisamente las intenciones más nobles- miró a Lincoln cuando dijo esto incomodándolo y se preguntase a quién se refiere.

-Tercero, si una serie como SP es real en una dimensión paralela, se debe a que lo que es ficción en un universo, es real en otro. Tal y como pasa con ustedes al ser parte de un programa Nickelodeon llamado The Loud House.

-¿Cómo dices?- Lori representó la confusión que todos tuvieron ante esa declaración.

-Lo que oyeron. Ustedes y sus variantes en otras dimensiones son solamente ficción en otras dimensiones paralelas, tanto los de la caricatura original, como sus diversas encarnaciones en los múltiples Fan Fictions que se han hecho de ustedes, mejor conocidos como fics desde el punto de vista de los que les gusta verlos en situaciones de lo más locas que nunca se harían realidad en la serie Canon.

-Aguarda, aguarda, aguarda. Lo que dices es que… ¿Nosotros solo somos una caricatura antes los ojos de habitantes de esas otras dimensiones? ¿Somos solo un dibujo animado y ya?- quiso saber Lynn.

-Vaya, hasta que al fin usas el músculo más importante del cuerpo- Luis le palmeó la cabeza.

Nadie sabía que decir ante eso y comenzaron a verse esperando a que alguien dijera algo.

-Nosotros… solo somos un dibujo animado… no existimos en verdad…- la deportista se sujetó los costados de la cabeza teniendo la mirada perdida al pasar por otra crisis existencial.

-¡Toc, Toc, Toc!- Luis le dio unos golpecitos en la frente como si fuera una puerta -¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Me escuchan? Parece que no. Les dije que USTEDES y cada una de sus variantes son REALES en muchos otros universos paralelos, de carne y hueso… bueno, más hueso que carne porque en la serie Canon todos ustedes son unos flacuchos.

-Ya me duele el cerebro…- Lana se quitó la gorra y se rascó frustrada el cabello.

-¿Qué real entonces y qué no lo es…?- pero Lynn no cambiaba de actitud.

-Claro que somos reales, si solo fuésemos una caricatura no podríamos recordar las cosas que pasaron ayer y el día anterior a este y así sucesivamente. Porque de ser meros dibujos animados, lo único que podríamos recordar serían las cosas que pasaron en el episodio anterior de esa supuesta serie nuestra- Lisa fue la primera en recuperar la compostura siendo muy analítica.

-Por algo eres la inteligente de esta manada de locos- Luis le revolvió la peluca castaña.

-Pero… ¿Nuestro programa es famoso en los universos en dónde nosotros no existimo de verdad?- la pregunta de Leni le sacó una pequeña pero potente carcajada.

-¡PERO CLARO QUE SÍ! En especial en el Fandom en dónde cada uno de ustedes tienen miles y miles de admiradores, tantos como la misma cantidad de universos paralelos que puedan existir y que idolatran de todas las maneras posibles.

-Así que tenemos miles de admiradores, ¿Eh?- una enorme sonrisa se formó en la cara de Lola mientras se frotó el mentón.

-Entonces las cosas que pasan en mis comics y series favoritas son reales en otros universos, ¿Cierto?- a Lincoln también se le pasó rápidamente el mello -creo que había oído algo de los fics antes en una página en la Red de Ace Savvy sobre que son historias hechas por fans que no se apegan al trabajo del autor original, ¿Correcto?

-Exactamente.

-Pero… ¿Eso no significa que esos universos en dónde si existimos de verdad fueron creados por la pluma de algún fanático de nuestra serie al hacer uno de esos dichosos fics? ¿O es al revés y esas dimensiones parecidas a la nuestra pueden existir sin depender de alguien y subconscientemente le dan a uno de esos autores en otros universos la información de los acontecimientos de una de esas realidades para que los retrate como un fic?- cuestionó el albino.

-¿Qué fue primero?¿El huevo o la gallina?- fue la interpretación de Luan.

-Pues… debo admitir que esas preguntas sí que son difíciles de contestar- Alarcón se rasco la quijada -aunque tú deberías comprenderlo un poco, después de todo, en más de una ocasión has roto sin problema alguno la cuarta pared hablando con aquellos quiénes están pendientes de tus aventuras y desventuras junto a tu familia. Así que de cierta manera sabes qué para los ojos de otros universos, solo eres pura ficción, entretenimiento y nada más.

-¿Verdad?- volvió a mirar a la pantalla y ahora se escuchó un "¡SÍ! arrastrado por el viento.

-Lincoln, ¿Tú entiendes algo de lo que este demente está hablando?- le preguntó Luna, pero él no sabía qué contestarle respecto a ese asunto.

-¿Cuál era tu pregunta final, niña?- habló Luis a Lisa.

-El alcance de tus poderes. Dices que puedes hacer realidad todo lo que imagines, ¿No? ¿Eres algún ser con habilidades sobrehumanas?

-¿Lo preguntas en serio? ¡CLARO QUE TENGO PODERES SOBREHUMANOS! Puedo afirmar con toda seguridad que soy el hombre más poderoso de mi universo de origen, tal vez de los más poderosos de los universos de South Park. No lo duden- fanfarroneó para soplarse el puño derecho y frotarlo contra su pecho.

-¿Y qué poderes tienes exactamente?- Lisa no iba a quedar satisfecha hasta no ver una prueba.

-Pues ya saben, los clásicos que un súper héroe posee como gran fuerza, resistencia, velocidad, volar, expulsar rayos de energía. En mi caso también algunas habilidades mágicas y mentales, como crear cosas de la nada o reparar objetos artificiales con pensarlo por ejemplo. Miren el cráter que causó la TV cuando cayó del cielo en el primer capítulo de este fic.

Los Loud vieron el daño que eso causó preguntándose que le van a decir a sus padres, pero con tan solo un leve movimiento de mano, Luis reparó los destrozos dejando todo intacto como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Oh… interesante…- nuevamente Lisa tomó apuntes.

-Eso está de lujo. Lo que haría con habilidades como esas…- Lincoln no pudo evitar dejar que su imaginación volara hasta lo más alto.

-Sí, muy bonito, ajá. ¿Qué gracia tiene un "súper héroe" que tiene todos los poderes que pueda imaginar y que puede hacerlo todo? Tanto poder debería hacerlo un personaje muy aburrido, ¿No?- al habérsele pasado ya la crisis existencial, Lynn le dedicó un reproche.

-Te equivocas, niñita. No lo puedo hacer todo, no puedo curar heridos, ni enfermos y mucho menos revivir a los muertos y no tengo control sobre el tiempo y no puedo ver el futuro, entre muchas otras habilidades que están más allá de loca mente.

-Para estándares humanos promedio seré bien empoderado, pero en lo que se refiere a escala Multi-Universal, quedo muy corto porque allá afuera existen fuerzas… entidades… seres que de un solo movimiento podrían desaparecerme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que de un golpe bien dado me podrían pulverizar hasta el último átomo como si yo jamás hubiera existido… y con los que he tenido la mala suerte de toparme en más una ocasión- dijo todo esto cruzando los brazos tras su espalda y dirigiéndose a una de las ventanas de la sala viendo como el Sol empezaba a ocultarse y afiló la mirada.

-Eh… ¿Le pasa algo?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Lincoln.

-Nada, nada. Solo… pensando- cerró los ojos y suspiró -¿Una pregunta final?

-Si nosotros y nuestras contrapartes mostradas en esa TV son ficción en otros universos al igual que South Park y otros programas, ¿En qué te deja eso a ti?- gruñó ante la interrogante de Lola.

-Yo soy un hombre de mi propia creación que no está atado de ninguna manera a alguna serie. Puede que yo haya nacido en un universo estilo SP, pero como yo no pertenezco al Canon de la serie original, soy un completo OC que puede hacer lo que quiera y que no le debe rendir cuentas a nadie… bueno, excepto tal vez al Luis Carlos que ha escrito todo esto hasta ahora- con la cabeza nuevamente señaló a la pantalla de la PC para que el otro colombiano lo saludara.

-Eso suena medio contradictorio y paradójico, ¿No?- comentó Lisa enarcando una ceja.

-¿Cuánto más seguirá hablando este demente?- se quejó Luna.

-Pero bueno, ya es hora de retirarme, debo ayudar a unos amigos con unas cosas relacionadas con el Loudverse, entre otros asuntos. Antes de irme debo establecer las reglas sobre cómo usar esta televisión.

-¿Reglas?- se confundió Lincoln.

-Sí, reglas. ¿Acaso pensaron que podían ver así como así sin restricción alguna lo que esa TV ofrecía? Hoy se los pasé por alto por ser la primera vez.

-Las reglas consisten en los horarios en la que pueden ver lo que ofrece la TV. Los lunes serán d de la tarde, los martes de 4 a 7, los miércoles de 5 a 8, los jueves de 6 a 9, los viernes de 7 a 10, y los sábados y domingos al ser fin de semana serán más temprano y tendrán más tiempo desde la 1 a las 5.

-Mientras que sigan esas reglas, podrán ver todo lo que vieran en la TV sin restricción alguna- su sonrisa, aunque trató de ser de confianza y tranquilizante, no tuvo mucho efecto en ellos.

-Eso suena muy bien, pero… ¿Cuál es el truco? ¿Qué pasa si la vemos en horarios diferentes a los que nos diste?- Luna se cruzó de brazos.

-No hay ningún truco, solo el regocijo que me dará verlos reaccionar cuando vean lo que son capaces de hacer en otros universos- él volvió a encender los ánimos por tal comentario -y no traten de ver la TV fuera de los horarios establecidos. No querrán hacer eso si en verdad aprecian sus vidas- todos volvieron a verse mutuamente ya nuevamente angustiados.

-Bien, me gustó hablar con ustedes, Loud. Espero verlos más adelante y no sea por medio de notas de autor como pasó hace unos capítulos atrás. Hasta la próxima- Alarcón creó un portal morado con el que pretendió retirarse.

-¡ESPERA!- lo llamó Lincoln -yo… me preguntaba como son los Lincoln´s Loud de esos otros universos, ¿Tienen mis mismos problemas o una vida totalmente diferentes? ¿Cómo son retratados en esos dichosos fics?- el latino casi soltó otra atemorizante sonrisa ante eso.

-Ay, chico. Si también supieras como has sido retratado en esas otras realidades… bueno, ese también es un tema para otra ocasión- le revolvió el cabello -ahora sí, me despido. Recuerden las reglas que les dije y todo estará bien, hasta la próxima- sin más, se metió en el vórtice y desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado ahí y que más de uno se preguntase si todo eso pasó en verdad o solo fue una alucinación.

-Vaya... quien hubiera pensado que nuestras vidas eran tan interesantes para que otras realidades estén basadas en ellas- Lola rompió el largo silencio después de que el colombiano se fuera.

-Ni que lo digas, sister- estuvo de acuerdo Luna, así como el resto.

-Bueno, pronto llegaran nuestros padres. Así que nublemos nuestras mentes en otras cosas-recomendó Lori.

-Hablando de papá y mamá, quizás ya debamos hacer los arreglos ahora mismo- habló Lincoln y todas sus hermanas le quedaron mirando para saber a qué se refería.

-¿Ya se les olvidó? Acordamos que prepararíamos una cena familiar para mamá y papá.

Todas empezaron a recordar eso. Ciertamente con todo lo que ha sucedido en estas últimas horas y con las cosas que les ha contado el latino viajero ínter-dimensional y la carga de información que les explico, hacían que olvidaran algunas cuantas cosas que sucedieron antes.

-Cierto, lo olvidamos- Lori terminó disgustada por haber olvidado ese detalle -quizás debamos organizar todo, no tardaran en llegar.

Luego tomo compostura y agarró una actitud digna de un general. Entonces su mirada se dirigió a Luna, Lana y Lucy.

-Bien, ustedes tres, ordenen la mesa para todos nosotros- luego ve a Leni, Lola y Lynn -ustedes hagan los arreglos.

-Y Lincoln- miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su hermano -ya sabes que hacer en la cocina.

-No hay necesidad de ordenármelo.

El peliblanco se fue a la cocina para hacer la cena. Pensó un poco en que podía hacer para todos, luego un recuerdo del primer universo que vieron todos en esa televisión llego a su cabeza.

Esbozó una sonrisa de lado al pensar en eso.

Media hora más tarde, el patriarca y la matriarca de la casa habían llegado después de un largo día en sus respectivos trabajos. Esperaban desde detrás de la puerta caos, ruido y destrucción, después de 18 años de matrimonio, concepción y crianza de once niños estaban acostumbrados a esta rutina diaria.

Pero cuando cruzaron esa puerta, esta sería la máxima excepción de esta rutina.

No había ni un solo ruido.

Ni peleas.

Todos sus hijos, a excepción de Lincoln, se encontraban ahí esperándolos con una gran sonrisa.

Era... sospechoso, para los dos. MUY sospechoso.

-Hola papá y mamá, que bueno que llegaron- hablo Lori como la vocera de ellas, manteniendo una gran sonrisa. La cual era una rareza cuando no se trataba de sus múltiples llamadas a su novio.

-¿Saben dónde está su hermano?- la sospecha aumento cuando su único hijo varón no estaba presente en esta extraña bienvenida.

-Él está en la cocina preparando la cena para todos- respondió Luna esta vez.

-¿Cena?- preguntaron ambos padres al mismo tiempo. Eso no se lo esperaban,

-Sí, pensábamos que...- vaciló un momento Lynn Jr. parecía muy lamentada -sé que no están muy presentes con nosotros por lo ocupado que están en sus trabajos y que a veces, o más bien siempre, hacemos un desastre en la casa que solo les generan muchos dolores de cabeza.

-¡Sí!- la apoyo Lola -y pensamos que debíamos hacer esta cena como compensación.

-Tampoco tienen que hacer ningún esfuerzo, solamente, como qué, disfruten nuestro agradecimiento por ser tan buenos padres- Leni también puso su pequeño grano de arena.

-Por habernos soportado por tanto tiempo- aún por mas fuera de lugar que estuvo dicho el comentario de la bromista, no dejo que la alegría en sus palabras se fuera.

-Se lo merecen- dijo Lucy con esas de esas inusuales sonrisas de su parte.

Ambos padres parecían conmovidos por esas palabras y dedicación de sus hijas. Jamás esperaron algo así por parte de ellas.

Aunque por el fondo, creían que había algo oculto entre ellos de lo que no estaban muy enterados. Seguía siendo muy sospechoso.

Pero dejaron de lado eso mientras disfrutaban del obsequio que les daban sus hijas.

Ellas los guiaron hacia la mesa principal cerca de la cocina, que sorprendentemente todo estaba muy arreglado con detalles y con los platos servidos en cada lugar y las sillas acomodadas, incluida una silla para bebes de Lily, donde todos podrían sentarse.

Apartaron las sillas para poder tomar asiento mientras esperaban a Lincoln con la cena de hoy.

-¡Hola papá y mamá! Qué bueno que llegaron, porque ya está todo listo- con total entusiasmo, dejó la bandeja en la mesa para mostrar que encima de ella estaba la comida envuelta en aluminio y con humo saliendo, muy recién horneado.

Cuando destaparon el aluminio, vieron lo que contenía lo que había cocinado Lincoln. Un delicioso asado de cerdo, envuelta en tocino.

Todas sus hermanas se sorprendieron al verlo y recordaron lo que vieron en el primer universo que se les mostro en esa televisión, no de lejos parecía tan delicioso como lo hizo ese Lincoln, pero igual el verlo se les hacía agua en la boca.

Mientras los padres, vieron con extrañez. Era algo que nunca habían visto y era sorprendente que su hijo pudiera ser capaz de hacer semejante comida.

-Ah… Lincoln, ¿Qué es esto?- habló su padre quien se atrevió a preguntar por curiosidad.

-Oh, ¿Esto? Es un...- intento explicarles, pero un estallido sorpresivo de Leni lo interrumpió.

-¡AH! Es parecido al que hizo ese otro Lin...

Pero sentada a su lado, Luna le tapó la boca para evitar que soltara la sopa con respecto al asunto de la tele que les enviaron.

-Ella quiso decir... vimos esto en un programa de cocina- excuso la idea para tapar la verdad -y no pensamos que Lincoln haría esto para la cena.

-Así es- confirmo Lincoln mientras dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio -ahora todos ustedes pueden dar el primer bocado.

Todos siguieron la orden y dieron el primer bocado para dar su opinión. Que abrieran sus ojos como platos, que siguieran masticando lentamente mientras la sensación de la carne quemada estaba siendo saboreada con sus papilas gustativas.

En resumen: Estaban encantados.

-Wow, hijo. Me sorprendes, ¡Está delicioso!- lo felicito su padre mientras daba otro bocado al asado.

-Nunca pensé que cocinaras así- también lo halagó su madre.

-Lo has hecho muy bien para tu primer intento. Hasta podrías manejar a futuro el restaurante de papá- bromeó Lori con ironía.

-Bien hecho, Bro- felicitó Luna.

-Eso me a ASADO la boca ¡JAJAJA! ¿Entiendes?- bromeó Luan.

-¡Te quedo genial!

-Este es un banquete digno de una princesa como yo.

-Has estado a la altura de las expectativas.

-Po-Po

-Tan delicioso que le devuelve la vitalidad a mi fría y oscura alma inmortal.

Todos continuaron abalando el delicioso trabajo que preparó el albino, hasta que él notó un detalle importante.

-¿Y en donde me siento?

-Oh, te sentaras al lado de Junior- le dijo Rita.

Esa declaración hizo congelar a casi todos en la mesa, especialmente para Lincoln y Lynn, quienes se miraban con alta incomodidad. Los padres no lo sabían, pero lo menos que querían hacer ahora, eran poner a esos dos juntos.

-Ah...-trato de decir algo Lincoln, pero las palabras no le salían -no... bueno...

-Papá, ya sabes cómo se pone Lynn- intervino Lori, llegando al rescate de esa incomoda escena -siempre lo termina molestando por alguna estupidez. Es mejor... alejarlo de ahí.

-¡Exacto! Mejor evitar que ocasionen innecesarias discusiones en medio de este momento interactivo con ustedes- Lisa también metió la mano.

Lynn Sr. y Rita se miraron con total confusión ante la actitud de sus hijas por esto.

-Puedes tener mi asiento, Linky- Leni, como buena alma caritativa, se ofreció.

-Gracias- agradeció mientras esperaba para que su hermana se parase y tomara su lugar.

Después de eso, el anterior asunto se fue olvidando mientras todos se dispusieran a comer el asado de cerdo hecho por Lincoln. Disfrutaron de la "receta" del albino.

Todo transcurrió bien, hasta en un momento entre medio de la comida. Lincoln quería hablar de cierto tema que no quería dejar pasar.

-Oye, papá...- la mayoría dejó de comer cuando lo escucharon hablar. El patriarca Loud le tomo total atención a su llamado -me estaba preguntando si en caso de no llegues a estar ocupado... ¿Podríamos ir a pescar solos tu y yo?

La pregunta sorprendió a todos. Las hermanas Loud sabían a qué punto quería llegar, y les parecía un buen gesto de parte de él.

Lynn padre también estaba igualmente sorprendido por esa petición, no se la creía.

-¿En serio, hijo? No lo sé, quizás hasta eso te parezca aburrido y prefieras leer tus comics o salir con tus amigos que con tu viejo- el padre quiso bajarles las esperanzas, aunque eso le doliera.

Pero Lincoln se negó hacerlo.

-No papá, yo prefiero esto, además...- pensó un poco en ese momento en el universo en donde salieron él y su padre. Pensó en esa frase final -uno no lleva a su hijo de pesca porque realmente quiera pescar.

Todos en la mesa parecían conmovidos por esas palabras, especialmente Lynn Sr. que nunca pensó en oír dichas palabras de dedicación. Palabras de algo que alguna vez quiso hacer, un momento de padre e hijo.

-Si ese es el caso... quizás algún día.

Y la comida regreso a su transcurso original, todo dentro de un bonito momento en familia. Cuando todos terminaron de comer, fueron directo arriba para ir a dormir o hacer alguna otra cosa.

-¡Dios, pero que día!- exclamo Lana mientras estiraba sus brazos liberándose de toda la carga emocional que tuvo.

-Nunca pensé que ver televisión fuera tan agotador- opino Lynn.

-¿Para lo que vimos? Es de esperarse- mencionó Lucy.

-Oigan chicas, ¿Qué clase de cosas creen que veremos mañana?- todas se pusieron a pensar en la pregunta que formuló.

-Pues… ¿Cuándo le diremos a mamá y a papá sobre esto?

La sorpresiva e interesante pregunta Leni dejo pensando a todos. Luis les permitía decirle a cualquier persona sobre esto o hasta invitarlos a ver lo que ellos veían en esa TV, claro, bajo las reglas del horario, pero el problema venía en cómo decírselos sin que sonara a una locura.

Especialmente a sus padres.

-Ummm…- Lisa se puso a pensar -teniendo en cuenta las ocupaciones en los trabajos de nuestras unidades paternas y el agotamiento físico que eso les provoca junto al tiempo que están en casa dependiendo del día, podemos concluir que...

-¡Ok, basta!- la interrumpió Lori con leve molestia mientras miraba al resto -ya pensaremos en eso mañana, por ahora debemos dormir, así que: Buenas noches.

-¡Buenas noches!

Y así, casi todas las hermanas se habían ido a sus habitaciones para un merecido descanso, excepto Lynn, quien estuvo a punto de irse, pero basto con mirar mínimamente a Lincoln para detenerse.

Y la tensión silenciosamente e incómoda entre ellos, volvió.

Solo se miraban entre sí sin que pudieran decirse algo.

Al menos, hasta que el chico intento romper el silencio.

-Yo...

-Mira, Lincoln- se le adelante la deportista -sé que después de todo lo que vimos en ese último universo y lo que nos contó ese tal Luis, te haga pensar que yo... te veo de esa manera. Cosa que no es así, solo eres mi apestoso hermano.

-No, no, no- negó varias veces el albino rápidamente -sé que no lo haces, nunca lo harías, simplemente... no quiero que entre nosotros nos apliquemos la ley de hielo por algo que nunca sucedió.

-Técnicamente sucedió, pero en otro lugar- le corrigió su hermana con leve asco.

-Pero no aquí- aclaró Lincoln con intención de dejar las cosas claras -no dejemos que lo que vimos arruine nuestra relación como hermanos, tanto entre tú y yo, como con el resto.

-Si... no debemos dejar que un apestoso universo nos impida seguir siendo hermanos- por una vez desde hace horas, Lynn se permitió dar una risa burlona -además, no quiero quitarle a Ronnie Anne a su chico.

Lincoln soltó un gruñido, casi tentado a contestarle con la misma replica. Pero solo se quedó en silencio mientras desvió un poco la mirada. Creyó que ya no había nada de qué hablar, bueno, al menos una despedida antes de dormir no le veía mal para empezar a pequeños pasos dejar estas incomodas interacciones.

-Entonces... buenas noches- Lynn abrió un poco los ojos como reacción ante eso

-Sí... buenas noches... apestoso.

Otro silencio. Se siguieron mirando sin mover un solo músculo o una intención de irse.

-¿Realmente tomara tiempo superar esto, verdad?- preguntó Lincoln masajeándose la parte trasera de su cabeza a lo que Lynn resoplo en cambio.

-Ni que lo digas.

Y así, ambos hermanos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones con los recuerdos de lo que ha sucedido en este loco día... pero la cosa aun no acababa.

(…)

No podía dormir, en lo absoluto.

Ahí, totalmente tendido en su cama y con su peluche conejo, Bun-Bun, a la mano, no podía conciliar el sueño tranquilo.

Una enorme cantidad de curiosidad invadía su mente.

La curiosidad de esos múltiples universos donde él y su familia eran "admirados" según lo dicho por Luis. Donde él era protagonista de mucho de ellos.

Esos pensamientos no podían abandonar su cabeza. Pensó en esos asquerosos momentos de ese universo donde su hermana y él se besaron o que Luis le confirmara e insinuara que en varios universos tenían este tipo de interacciones amorosas con el resto de sus hermanas.

Ah… ¿Por qué pensó en eso?

Ni siquiera eso apartó su morbosa curiosidad por ver más de ese universo y la ansiedad le estaba matando por dentro. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Pero Luis les advirtió que no usara la televisión que les dio fuera de sus respectivos horarios, aunque...

¿Y si él no se enteraba de eso? Quizás, solo con ver algo rápido se quitaría esa carga de encima.

No tuvo más opción que seguir sus instintos.

Se levantó de su cama y camino hacia su puerta para girar la manija para abrirla lentamente. Después de una rápida inspección en el pasillo y sin señales de que nadie estaba despierta, salió.

Camino lentamente hasta las escaleras, las bajo con cuidado y se dirigió rápidamente a la sala. Miro a sus lados para asegurarse de que nadie estaba cerca.

Agarró el control de la TV Universal y lo encendió.

La televisión empezó a encenderse poco a poco hasta visualizarse la pantalla para ver el universo que iba a mostrar a continuación.

**[La escena inicial empieza con algo que no espero que sucediera: él mismo corría lo más rápido que podía por las oscuras calles de Royal Woods. Era claro que estaba huyendo de algo muy peligroso, y definitivamente ningún lugar era seguro esa noche.**

**Esa noche qué con tan solo diez minutos de haber empezado, Lincoln ya se daba por muerto]**

Lincoln sintió tanto curiosidad como miedo. Esa sensación que recorría en su espalda, esa que le advertía que dejara de ver la pantalla. Pero la inesperada e inexplicable situación de ese universo y su inmensa curiosidad se lo impedía.

Quería verlo.

Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su homologo habló.

**[-Hola- saludó a la nada mientras corría -no los vi. Es un poco difícil cuando se corre por su vida. Supongo que se estarán preguntando por que estoy en las calles cuando debería estar oculto en casa con todos los sistemas de seguridad de Lisa activos- río un poco, pero era más una risa forzada y llena de tristeza -es curioso cómo pueden acabar las cosas. Lo crean o no, todo fue por un estúpido concurso de video]**

Y así, Lincoln presto total atención a lo que le seguía.

Esa noche sería una larga pesadilla que nunca olvidara.

La noche de la Purga vivida a través de una pantalla.

**Capítulo siete publicado el 27/08/2020.**


	8. Programa Cancelado

**LOUDVERSE TV**

**CAPÍTULO OCHO: PROGRAMA CANCELADO**

Desde la comodidad de su propio hogar, Luis Carlos veía a través de un portal, sentado en un sofá, comiendo palomitas y gaseosa como Lincoln al haber desobedecido sus indicaciones ahora mismo se mordía las uñas de las manos estando extremadamente nervioso al ver a su contraparte de La Purga Loud y lo que debía hacer esta para no morir de forma horrible intentando sobrevivir a toda costa.

-Si está así de lo más asustado al ver esa versión paralela suya haciendo esas maromas, ya puedo imaginarme como se pondrá cuando esté en sus zapatos- río un poco y se llevó palomitas a la boca, hasta que notó que era observado.

-Ah, hola mi querido público reconocedor. ¿Cómo andan?- como si fuera el peliblanco, le habló al aire o a un espectador invisible -ansiosos por ver un nuevo capítulo de este fic que no he actualizado en meses, ¿Verdad?- se oye un "¡SÍ!" arrastrado por el viento.

-Como me gustaría complacer esa petición, pero me temó que ese no es el caso. Y eso es porque…- tomó aire antes de seguir hablando -porque esta historia será cancelada- de inmediato se escucha un colectivo "¡¿QUÉ COSA?!"

-Así es y no estoy bromeando- dejó de lado la comida y cerró el portal que le daba vista a la casa Loud -si se preguntan por qué, se debe a que… se presentó ciertos problemas mi "colaborador" con el que hacía este fic. Si recuerdan bien, esta historia la hacía en colaboración con otra persona, pero debido a algunos incidentes recientes, ya no podré contar con su ayuda, por lo que con todo el dolor de mi alma no me queda más alternativa que cancelar el fic.

-Lo que es una verdadera pena debido a que esto iba a pasar al siguiente nivel. La idea era que los Loud al desobedecer las indicaciones que les di en el capítulo 7, la TV que les mandé sufriera una "descompostura" que los metiera en el canal que veían y tomasen el lugar de sus contrapartes.

-Por ejemplo, que el Lincoln que ahora mismo ve la Purga Loud fuese metido a esa historia tomando el lugar de su versión paralela y sea él quien deba hacer toda clase de locuras para sobrevivir. ¿Captan lo que trato de decir? Porque eso sería algo que le ocurrirían tanto a sus hermanas como a sus padres estando metidos en todo tipo de situaciones bien locas y delirantes para que aprendan a no saltarse las reglas así como sí, claro, si es que antes no pierden la cordura al ver como son retratados en otras realidades paralelas- río ligeramente.

-Pero eso ya no se podrá ver y quedará a la completa imaginación del lector…- suspiró con gran tristeza -pero bueno, el 2021 cada vez está más cerca y con él traeré fics igual de locos y que nunca antes se han visto por este Fandom con el que espero también sacarles incontables carcajadas siendo lo último que puedo decir es muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic mientras duró- les chequeó un ojo.

-Ahora si me disculpan, debo seguir viendo como el Lincoln de este fic deberá arreglárselas una vez que tome el lugar de su contraparte y si no pierde la cabeza literalmente hablando- volvió al sillón junto con sus golosinas para ver las situaciones tan histéricas e hilarantes en las que el albino y su familia se meterán a partir de ahora.

**Historia completada el 19/12/2020.**


End file.
